A-Z Jamie Whump
by RyeBreadQueen
Summary: An A-Z collection of things that go wrong for Jamie. Some may be injuries, other may be ilnesses and some may be clever jokes. Now completed!
1. A is for Appendicitis

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I'm still working on Goodbye Love but this idea came to me and I didn't want to lose it. I've seen other A-Z Jamie whump collections and I thought I would try it myself. But instead of making it a 26 chapter story where each story was rushed, I thought I would make 26 separate stories, one for each letter so that I could develop each of them a bit and show multiple perspectives. I am not planning on killing him off in any of these, but keep in mind that it is possible. Some of them will be multi-chapter others may be one-shots, I'll get there when I get there. Alright guys so here this goes, I hope you enjoy this. Also, this will feature things from both pre and during the series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. I do have a few OC's though that will be making appearances. If I did own Blue Bloods, Jamie would get more storylines.**

 _A is for Appendicitis_

Fifteen year old Jamie Reagan sat at a circular table in his high school cafeteria, trying to study. Next to him was his girlfriend of a year, Sarah. On the other side was his best friend Lucas, and across from him was Lucas's sister Mary-Anne. He hadn't felt good all day, he had a dull throb in his abdomen that had started to get worse. He felt nauseous, and he had a headache. Sarah noticed and gently rubbed his back.

"Jamie, you look terrible. You're not eating, your face is pale, you're all sweaty and you clearly have a fever. I know you want a 100 one very test you take but really baby, you need to eat."

Jamie sighed and rested his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder "I feel like crap. I have an ache…oh god it's getting worse. I think I'm fine just need to walk a bit." He tried to stand, but promptly vomited all over the floor, causing many heads to turn in their direction.

Jamie cried out as sudden extreme pain spread from his lower side throughout his entire body, making him collapse into a heap on the floor.

"JAMIE!" Both Lucas and Sarah screamed at the same time, dropping to each of his sides. Jamie was moaning in pain, dry heaving on the floor. His face was getting paler and paler by the second, and suddenly the light was too much for him to bear, and he was engulfed in darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen year-old Sarah Carpenter panicked as her boyfriend blacked out on the floor in front of her. His face was white as a sheet, and tears of pain stained his face. She heard someone scream for someone to call an ambulance, but her mind was lost. It seemed like hours before the ambulance got there, but in reality it was only about ten minutes.

The paramedics tried to pull her off of him when they arrived, but she wouldn't budge. Since he had no family there and Lucas needed to stay with his diabetic sister, she asked to go in the ambulance with him, and after explaining to them what happened they eventually gave into the girl.

Sarah realized as she was sitting in the ambulance, holding Jamie's hand with hers and stroking his hair with the other that she needed to call his family, so she pulled Jamie's phone out of his pocket and dialled his first speed dial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty year-old Joe Reagan had been having a fairly uneventful day. He had just gotten off of tour with Renzulli, in which they only had one collar that day, a man peeing in a public park. He was just leaving the precinct when his phone rang. He saw the caller ID said Jamie, and was instantly confused. He knew his little brother was at school and that he wasn't supposed to use his phone during school hours. But he answered anyway.

"Hello? Jamers you should be in school-"

"Joe….I-it's Sarah. Something's happened"

Joe's heart sank "Sarah what's wrong?"

"I- I don't know, it's Jamie. I'm in the ambulance with him. He just… all of the sudden got really sick at lunch and he passed out. I begged them to let me come with I think they're taking him to St. Victor's. Is Ms. Linda working?"

"I believe she is Sarah. When you get there see if you can find her. I'm on my way now. Don't worry I'll call the rest of the family. Stay calm okay? Jamie will be fine." Joe tried to keep himself calm and collected for Sarah, but inside he was worried sick about his baby brother. He hung up the phone and proceeded to call the rest of his family members, driving to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah paced in the waiting room. After they had arrived at the hospital, the paramedics shooed her away and left her a distraught mess. They didn't tell her what was going on. Just then, a pregnant Linda came up to her and hugged her gently.

Linda asked what happened, and Sarah began to explain everything, from the beginning of the day up until Jamie's falling unconscious. "Hmm. To me it sounds like appendicitis, you know what that means I presume?" Sarah nodded.

Linda couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Sarah was practically family, she was at all family events, except of course, Sunday dinner because Jamie couldn't work up the courage to ask his dad permission to invite her. But other than that, Sarah was a regular every day after school, at Jamie's basketball games, even coming to church with them on Sundays that she was staying at her dad's. She knew how much the two teens meant to each other. Jamie had helped Sarah through her parents' divorce, and Sarah had been the only one able to calm him down after an intense argument between him and Danny last July.

A few minutes later, both Joe and Danny rushed into the ER with worried looks on their faces. Sarah promptly collapsed and started sobbing on the floor. Danny and Joe both knelt beside her and held her. "I-I told him to go to the nurse this morning but he wouldn't listen. I should've pushed harder-"

"No Sarah, you did just fine. I'm glad you were with him in the ambulance. I know how much you mean to him and he would've loved it knowing you were there for him." Danny said, trying to comfort the girl who had won his baby brother's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the entire Reagan family, along with Sarah, Lucas and Mary-Anne (who had been picked up from school early), were sitting in the hospital awaiting news. Finally a doctor came out "Family of Jamison Reagan?" Everyone stood up, much to the doctor's amazement.

"Well it seems that Jamison-"

"Jamie" Joe interrupted.

"Yes… well it seems that Jamie had appendicitis, which for those of you who don't know, it is an inflammation of the appendix, a small organ attached to the intestine. If left too long, the appendix can burst, causing an infection, so we have to remove it. The bad news is that his appendix did burst, about thirty minutes before his arrival at the hospital. The infection has not spread very far. The good news is that we removed it successfully and the surgery went well. The infection is fairly mild we we'll keep him for 24 hours and release him with antibiotics unless the infection gets worse. He should take a week off of school, and about a month before he tries anything too extraneous like sports. He'll have trouble standing after sitting and climbing up stairs so he may need a bit of help. First two days I'd say fluids only, and until he goes back to school give him things that are very light and after that work your way back up to normal foods. He's in recovery right now and had just woken up, you can all go see him.

The group nearly trampled each other trying to get to Jamie's room first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie looked up at the ceiling wearily. The lights of the hospital nearly blinded him, and he heard the beep of his heart monitor. He had an IV in his arm, dripping into his bloodstream. His abdomen hurt from where he had been cut into, but it wasn't near as bad he had experienced earlier. He felt drowsy but relieved. He heard a scuffle outside his room and looked up to see Sarah entering, followed by Lucas, Mary-Anne and his whole family.

Mary rushed over to her youngest son and kissed his face enthusiastically "Oh my poor baby boy, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried"

"Ma… ma stop! My friends are here" Jamie said, to which Mary swatted him gently "Oh hush, everyone in this room was worried about you.

Sarah stepped forward "You scared me. You just got really p-pale and collapsed. I didn't know what to do."

The doctor stepped in "It's a good think you were there Ms. Carpenter. You being in the ambulance seemed to slow his heart rate, and therefore slow the rate of the spread of the infection. It could've been far worse. You're lucky Jamie."

Jamie smiled up at Sarah "I know I am" To which Sarah bent down and pecked him on the lips, drawing snickers from Danny and Joe. Jamie's face became a tomato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later Jamie was sitting on his couch, Sarah next to him. She had stopped by after school to give him his assignments and her video tapes of the lessons he had missed, as she had done every day since he had been home from the hospital. She was helping him with his math when she noticed he seemed tired. "Baby what's wrong?"

Jamie sighed "My medicine makes me drowsy." He closed his textbook and frowned.

Sarah began playing with his hair "I'm sorry. Let me get you up to bed alright, we have a half day tomorrow so I'll be over earlier anyway. Maybe if you're good I'll bring you some ice cream or something."

Jamie nodded. Sarah stood and pulled him to a standing position. He winced and took a labored breath, making her heart shatter into pieces. She hated seeing him in so much pain. She helped him climb the stairs, going up one by one until they reached the second floor.

Sarah led him to his room and he nearly collapsed on the bed. Sighing, she took off his shoes, pants and shirt, leaving him in his underwear. His parents trusted them enough to let her, as they knew they wouldn't go any farther than kissing on the couch. She tucked him in and kissed him gently.

"Will you stay?" Jamie asked weakly "At least until I fall asleep?"

Sarah smiled "Of course I will." She whispered, sitting in the bed next to him. She put her hand in his hair and began stroking it gently. Sarah started to sing a lullaby to him

"Hush now my baby

Hush now my love

The angels are watching

From heaven above

They know that I love you

They know that it's true

I'll stay here beside you

Whatever you do

When I wake beside you

I feel like I shine

I wish you forever

And ever be mine

A new day tomorrow

When you open your eyes

You let in the sunshine

And all darkness dies"

By the time she was finished, Jamie was fast asleep. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and turned, seeing his sister Erin standing in the doorway.

"You're good to him" She whispered "I hope he keeps you." Sarah smiled and nodded. The two girls left together, leaving Jamie to rest and heal.

FIN

 **Author's Note: Wasn't that adorable? I enjoy hurt and angst but everybody needs a little bit of fluff in their life too. How'd you like it? Read and review! If you have any suggestions for other letters let me know and I will consider my options. I am still working on Goodbye Love so do not fear my children. I hope you enjoyed this cute little thing and yeah. Until next time my lovelies.**


	2. B is for Bar Fight

**Author's Note: Okay so here we are at B which by the title is somewhat self-explanatory. I have been working my butt off on Goodbye Love but I lost the next chapter for that so I have to rewrite it. In the meantime you can all enjoy some good old fashioned Jamie whump, which most of my stories will end up being anyway. I've already got a good one stirring up about Jamie's high school days and his relationship with Sarah (referenced in A is for Appendicitis). Anyway here I go with another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. Sadly.**

B is for Bar Fight

Officer Jamison Reagan was driving his patrol car quickly through the streets of New York City. They had just gotten a call to break up a bar fight. It was almost midnight, and he hadn't slept since the day before. It was the day before Thanksgiving and he sighed, remembering he had to work the parade beat in the morning.

When they arrived at the bar, both Eddie and Jamie hopped out of the car and rushed into the bar "Police! Nobody move" Everyone in the bar froze for a moment, and. Jamie recognized the tension in the air. He barely had a chance to turn around before a large man landed a punch to the middle of his face. He fell but got up quickly. That's when chaos ensued. He heard Eddie shouting into her radio "10-85, REQUESTING BACK UP AT THIS LOCATION" They were both desperately trying to break up the fight, but he was getting pummelled. He didn't particularly mind, he just tried to put himself between Eddie and the larger ones he didn't want her to try and take. And that's when the other man pulled a gun.

Time seemed to stand still for Jamie. He obviously didn't want anyone in that bar, innocent or part of the fight, injured, but his main concern was for his partner, who was right by the guy with the gun. The loud music and screams of the fighters disappeared when the man whacked Eddie in the side of her face with his gun. "10-13" He said weakly into his radio, watching his partner fell.

Jamie felt a surge of anger in his body and lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground. The man fired, missing Jamie and making a hole in the ceiling. Jamie cuffed the small man and helped up his partner. Other officers had just started to arrive, one of them being Renzulli.

Jamie's entire body hurt, and he felt the warm wetness of blood on the side of his face. Suddenly one of the fighters, probably the largest one there, picked up Jamie and tossed him across the room. He landed on a pool table which collapsed beneath him. He gasped for air, as the wind had been knocked out of him. His body and head her throbbing. Renzulli kneeled over him. "C'mon Harvard. Gotta get you checked out." Jamie shook his head "No- Sarge. Just gotta...paperwork...parade" Jamie whimpered and tried to sit up. Both Eddie and Renzulli pulled him upright so he was standing.

"Not going to hospital. Can't tell my family Eddie." Janko and Renzulli both looked at each other and sighed, before setting him on the back of an ambulance. A paramedic came and checked him out "We'd like to take him to the hospital, but of course we can't force him since it's not a life or death situation. He definitely has a bad concussion, so someone needs to be with him at all times. He'll have several cuts and bruises that will show. He does need stitched above his left eye but I can do that here. His nose is broken and he has a split lip. It seems the bruising is worst on his stomach and side so I am confident he bruised or cracked a couple ribs. As for his back, it will just be sore for a while. If you don't have any questions I will stitch up this cut and he can be on his way."

After the paramedic had finished putting stitches over Jamie's eye, Renzulli drove him and Eddie back to the precinct. They had a lot of paperwork to do, and since Jamie refused to leave, they had to finish it all before 9 when they would have to go work the parade beat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sargent Anthony Renzulli watched as Eddie helped his old rookie into the precinct and to a desk where they could get started on their paperwork. He remembered the child like look in his eyes and how much he was reminded of Joe. He had to admit, Jamie had been his favorite rookie. He had the brains, the patience and the instinct of a good cop, all rolled into that computer brain of his. He could easily analyse a situation when given a minimal amount of facts.

That's why his heart sank when he heard Jamie's weak voice over the radio and Eddie calling in the request for backup. He knew how important Harvard was to his family, he was the one who kept everything sane. Jamie wasn't just Renzulli's rookie, he was his former partner and friend, and a very good friend might he add.

The frantic screaming and single gunshot had the veteran officer stunned for a minute as he had pulled up to the bar. He was terrified even further when just as he walked in, he saw Jamie, his rookie, his partner, his friend, being thrown across the room and collapsing a pool table. When Jamie didn't get up Renzulli had a sudden burst of fear and rushed over to him, reaching the boy the same time as Eddie.

When Jamie moaned, Renzulli felt sudden relief he wouldn't have to make a dreaded call to Danny or to the police commissioner. He had really wanted the kid to go to the hospital, and requested he go home instead of working the parade beat, but he knew it was pointless. As Jamie was just patrolling the perimeter, he wouldn't be in any imminent danger anyway.

Regardless, Renzulli kept an eye on the desk at all times, not willing to let Jamie out of his sight, not even for a minute. Slowly, the sun began to rise and all paperwork was turned in. It was time for Jamie and Eddie to head out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny Reagan always enjoyed the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and prided himself on getting to sit in a special box each year with his family. But Jamie was missing this year, and he could tell everyone felt weird without him there. He knew Jamie was just working the parade beat and was fine, and would be showing up to dinner, but regardless he still worried. It was a big brother duty.

It was bright and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky. The weather was chilly but not too cold at a nice 63 degrees (this is Fahrenheit). Everyone was enjoying themselves but Danny couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. His big brother senses felt tingly.

He had heard word of the bar fight and that a 10-13 had come out of the 12th, but he had heard nothing about it being Jamie, so he really wasn't all that concerned.

"Dad? Where's Uncle Jamie?" Asked Sean in the middle of the parade.

"He's working the parade beat Sean. He'll be home in time for dinner, we're not eating until six and he gets off at one, so we'll probably see him around 1:45." Danny answered, ruffling his son's hair.

Sean nodded and shut up for the rest of the parade.

Danny, even as he arrived at his dad's house, couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong, he just wasn't sure what it was. His wonder was answered by two o-clock by the arrival of his baby brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie Reagan felt like shit. No, that was probably and understatement. He was exhausted, seeing as he hadn't slept since Tuesday (if you're not from the U.S. note that Thanksgiving is always on a Thursday), his entire body hurt, he felt nauseous, and he could barely move without the pain getting worse. To make matters worse, his head had begun pounding like someone was hitting it over and over with some object. The lack of clouds to cover the beating sun was not making it any easier either.

Jamie was grateful when their shift ended, he just wanted to go back to his apartment and rest, but Eddie wouldn't let him stay alone and he knew he was obligated to attend Thanksgiving dinner, the same as every other Sunday dinner.

Eddie knew that he couldn't drive in this condition, so after they had both changed she offered to drive him to his dad's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Granted, she had to pretty much hold him up as they walked to her car "Stubborn idiot" She said to herself.

Jamie didn't allow himself to fall asleep in the car, not wanting to seem weak. When they arrived, Eddie came around to his side, helping him out, Jamie offering up a wince and small noise of pain in the process. She practically carried him up to the front door and went inside. As soon as the door opened, the family all came into the room.

There were an astounding round of gasps and "Are you okay?"

Jamie just nodded as Eddie set him on the couch. He was fast asleep in less than a minute.

Eddie proceeded to explain to his family what has happened. Danny was the only one angry that his brother had refused to go to the hospital. In the end they had all agreed to let him sleep and that they would make sure to save a plate for him. Every once in a while somebody would glance in the living room to check that Jamie was still there, not that he wanted to go anywhere.

At dinner, they all agreed that something they were all thankful for this Thanksgiving was that Jamie's injuries hadn't been worse or that he had been shot by the man in the bar. They also were thankful that Jamie hadn't lost Eddie, Vinny was hard enough for him to deal with. But Eddie was his best friend and all of them knew they had feeling for her. They knew Jamie wouldn't be able to handle it of she was lost too.

Several hours later, after dinner (which Eddie had been invited to stay for), Eddie sat on the couch with Jamie's head in her lap. She was messing with his hair and checking out his facial injuries. She sighed "You'll be the death of me Reagan" She laughed, offering a kiss on the forehead.

Eddie hoped nobody had seen, as she knew she had feelings for Jamie and that if word got out, their partnership would be terminated. Jamie's eyes slowly opened and he smiled. His medicine made him a bit woozy "Eddie?" Jamie whispered.

"Hmm partner?" Eddie asked, looking down into her partner's blue eyes that would make any woman melt.

"Thank you. For being there. I only thought of you when that guy pulled his gun, I was terrified I was gonna lose you. Terrified I would fail another partner. Because you're good Eddie, A good partner, good friend." Eddie noticed him start to doze again "I don't think I could make it without you. I L-you" Jamie's eyes slipped closed again.

She was stunned, she obviously couldn't assume he meant to say what she thought he was trying to. She sighed and slowly moved down to his ear "I love you too Reagan" She whispered, sighing as Jamie smiled in his sleep.

Eddie slipped out from under him. After saying her goodbyes to Jamie's family, she left the house in a surprisingly good mood.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should be updating Goodbye Love next, seeing as I am having trouble coming up with ideas for letters. I would appreciate any reviews I am given, and also if anyone has any letter suggestions I would absolutely love it. I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, I really wanted to be able to get up another chapter tonight. I am also brewing up what will be a pretty long, chapter story in which Joe never died, but you'll find that out at a later time. For now, please read and review my lovelies!**


	3. C is for Cysticercosis

**Author's Note- Hey guys so as you may know I've just finished Goodbye Love as you may or may not know so I can put all of my effort into this. My goal is a chapter every other day and I will do my best to accomplish that but I obviously can't promise anything because I do have a life. Not a very good one but it is a life. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have for letters because it would just be really nice. Alright guys here we go with yet another instalment of Jamie whump!**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **C is for Cysticercosis (Caused by tape worms)**

Six year old Jamison Reagan laid in his bed silently. He knew that he had to get up and get ready for school but he just didn't feel like getting up. He had woken up with a terrible headache, his body was all sweaty and he kept getting chills. Jamie whimpered slightly as his mom opened the door and call his name.

"Jamie. You're gonna be late for school. Danny's getting anxious. He's driving everyone today."(The driving age where I live is 16 I don't know about New York.) Mary came over to the bed and rolled Jamie over, who groaned. "Oh my goodness. Honey I don't think you should go to school today"

Jamie's eyes widened, he hated missing anything, especially school "No! Mom I'll be alright I promise. I just overslept. Must have forgotten to set my alarm"

"No… honey. You're all pale and sweaty. My goodness you're burning up too. Poor thing. You just lay here alright. I'll bring something to eat up to you later. If you want to come downstairs then you can. Just I will be here today but your brothers and sisters all get off school at 2."

The young boy nodded "Okay mommy. I'll come downstairs after I take a nap. Will you tell Erin, Danny and Joe goodbye? And I love them!"

Mary chuckled and kissed Jamie's forehead. "Of course I will sweetheart. Get some rest, I'm sure your siblings will want you to get better so just stay up here as long as you want my baby."

Jamie nodded and snuggled back into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around noon, Jamie got out of bed and came downstairs. He wasn't feeling any better. In fact, he probably felt much worse than he did earlier. The same things from earlier applied, except now he was dizzy.

"Hey honey, would you like anything to eat?" Mary asked as she saw her youngest coming down the stairs.

"No ma, not hungry. Could I have a glass of water though? Maybe that would help a bit"

"Of course. It's not a problem sweetie. I'll get you whatever you need." She went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

Jamie laid down on the couch and sipped his water slowly. He felt his body shaking a bit but ignored it, thinking he was just having more chills.

By the time his siblings got home, Jamie was in absolutely no mood to do anything. At least tomorrow was Saturday so he wouldn't have to worry about missing another day of school (He's in Kindergarten). Erin immediately came over to where he was laying and kneeled beside him "Hey Jamie. Are you feeling any better?" Jamie just shook his head.

Danny and Joe followed, one sitting by his head the other by his feet.

Mary shrugged "I'll start him on some medicine tonight. If he's not better by Sunday then on Monday we'll have to take him to the doctor on Monday"

Jamie groaned and shook his head "Please mommy. I don't wanna go to the doctor."

"Then you better get back to your normal self by Sunday Jamers" Joe teased, causing Jamie to nod.

"Okay Joe! I will! I promise" Jamie wouldn't keep that promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Sunday dinner came around, Jamie was even worse. He could barely move without his head and back screaming in pain. He also had a small lump on the back of his neck, but he hadn't told anyone.

Everyone looked upon the youngest Reagan with concern, as it was clear he had gotten worse since Friday. The entire Reagan family offered a silent prayer that it was nothing serious and everything would be fine.

After dinner, everyone, including Jamie, was in the living room watching the Jets game. Danny, Joe and Henry were on the couch with Jamie between them. Jamie let out a slight cry and then collapsed on the ground before starting to have a seizure.

Erin and Mary screamed. Henry froze. Joe, Danny and Frank all got beside him and turned the little boy on his side until the seizure stopped. Mary ran to the kitchen to call 911.

Jamie tried to sit up once his seizure stopped, but Frank pushed him back down. "Shh Jamie. It's okay. "He whispered, trying to get his son to remain calm. Joe was running a hand through Jamie's hair while Danny was holding the handoff his youngest brother.

When the EMTs arrived Jamie naturally freaked out. As he was lifted onto a stretcher he started kicking and screaming, not wanting to go anywhere with these people. The family tried to calm him down, but to no avail. The paramedics merely strapped him down in the ambulance and drove off.

The Reagan Co. filed into their car and drove off to meet Jamie at the hospital. When they arrived they were forced into a waiting room with no information on what was wrong with their baby. Mary and Erin were sitting, holding onto each other. Frank and Henry were sitting silently, and Danny and Joe were pacing the waiting room nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got no news until about an hour and a half later, when the sun had just set over New York City, the darkness filling in. The doctor came out and sighed "I think we've figured out what's wrong, and it's not good."

The entire family stiffened as the doctor began speaking. "We ran some tests, and I believe that young Jamison has Cysticercosis. It's a condition caused by a tapeworm. It causes cysts to form in the head and spinal cord, and can be extremely fatal. The tape worms will usually begin in the digestive system, eating the host's food and reducing their nutrition. As it grows longer, it infects other parts of the brain. Now that he's stopped eating, from what you said, it appears the tape worm is trying to get its nutrition from somewhere else. It's essentially eating him from the inside out. These cysts are what the tapeworm uses to get these nutrients. What we will have to do is put him on medicine that will hopefully kill the tapeworm so we can safely remove it. Then we will work on removing the cysts and hopefully things will get better. But I can't make any promises. You guys can come see him now, but he's on strong medication so he's a bit out of it."

The family nodded. And with that, they all followed the doctor down the hallways, anxious to see that the youngest was in good care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had passed and Jamie had gotten visibly worse. He was weakening fast, and everyone could see it. He was pale, tired, and he had lost a significant amount of weight. All he did nowadays was sleep or cry. He wouldn't talk to them anymore, he was too weak. They had always made sure someone was there with him. When Frank and Mary were at work or the kids at school, it was usually Henry who was given the task of watching the youngest Reagan. The only things that had lifted his spirits were the visit of his friend Lucas and tat on the two Sundays he had been in the hospital, the whole family had come and eaten dinner with him. They said that Sunday dinner would remain a tradition, no matter what happened.

Granted, Jamie refused to eat. The only thing they could get him to ingest was water and Jell-O before being chilled so he could drink it through a straw. This particular Sunday was the third being spent in a hospital. Jamie hadn't spoken a word since Tuesday, and it worried everybody. But while the family was eating their nice sandwiches from Sunday, he weakly spoke up.

"Mommy, am I going to die?" His question made everybody freeze, and silence instantly filled the room. "I don't want to die" Jamie said, his voice full of fear.

It broke everyone's heart to see him like that. To hear the pain and fear in his voice. At five, he shouldn't even have to think about death, let alone be practically on its door and fearing it.

Jamie spoke weakly "J-Joey. I broke a promise..sor-" When nobody answered him, Jamie started to panic. The monitors in the room started beeping, and Jamie gave into unconsciousness. The family panicked as well as the doctors shoved them out of the room without telling them what was going on.

Ten minutes later the doctor came out with a grim expression. "The medicine isn't working. I'm sorry, he's fallen into a coma. We'll put him on something else, it's experimental but so far hasn't failed. We're doing everything he can." With that, he left the Reagan family in a fit of depression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three more weeks went by and Jamie hadn't changed. In fact, he had gotten worse. Everyone had begun to lose hope. But as his brain activity hasn't gone below the line, they refused to take him off of life support.

Jamie's birthday had been bittersweet. They felt bad that the poor six year old couldn't celebrate. They had had a cake, and brought him balloons. They left all of his presents in his hospital room, not willing to just forget about them.

Their world got a smidge brighter that day. It was a Friday night, about 11 P.M. Everyone was tired, and just thinking it was time to go home. The doctor came rushing into the room. "I have good news" They'd been able to remove the tapeworm the day before but there was already brain damage. "We got out the cysts and we've seen a spike in brain activity, we think he may wake up, I'd stay here overnight if I were you."

The entire family sighed in relief. They knew things could still go wrong but they truly believed in their hearts that he would get better. The priest from their church had stopped by and blessed him the day before the tapeworm died, and they all believed that it had something to do with that.

Jamie just felt darkness. He couldn't move, see, or hear. The only thing be recognized was pain. But he started to hear something. A voice. "Please my baby. We need you" Mommy? "C'mon kid. It's too quiet without you." Danny? "Jammers... everything's been crazy. We miss you. Please come back." Joey?

Jamie felt tingly. He saw light, he thought he was dying. He tried to scream but no sound came out. NO NO! He didn't want to die. His body felt tingly. The light changed to color, shapes. Vision became clearer, seeing his family. Suddenly he panicked, trying to pull out the tube down his throat. Hands pinned his arms down, a reassuring hand going through his hair.

"Oh my god! Frank! Go get the doctor!"

Jamie looked up as his family, feeling sudden relief. He was still weak and tired, but the extreme pain was gone. He felt comforted knowing they were all there for him. He knew he would be okay. Honestly, he just wanted to hug them, each and every one of them, but knew he couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later Jamie was released from the hospital. Recovery was hard, but slowly Jamie had gained his strength back. The first time Jamie was able to stand up and go to the bathroom himself was a day marked in history. So was Jamie's first solid food.

They had had a party for Jamie's sixth birthday in the hospital, his whole family and Lucas were there. His mother and father had come to pick him up. He was happy when he got to hug his parents for the first time in over two months. He cried in their arms, thankful to still be here and thankful to have such a lovely family.

As they drove home, Jamie pondered what could have happened and he started to ramble.

"I love it. The dynamic of a family. The way members interact with each other. How they act when thinking about one another. I saw Grammy Rose daddy" Said Jamie softly.

Frank and Mary looked at each other. He only got philosophical like this when he was upset. When he said he saw Rose, they realized just how close they'd come to losing him. "I broke your promise Joey. About getting better. I'm sorry" Joe squeezed tired "It's okay little bro" Joe whispered.

The first thing Jamie did when he got home was run inside and hug all three of his siblings at once. Erin cried, Joe squeezed and Danny held them all together, afraid of letting go. "I love you guys" The youngest Reagan whispered.

"We love you too Jamie" The other three said at the same time. Their family was back together again, and they wouldn't trade it for anything.

 **Okay so there's your chapter for C. I hope you liked it, and sorry it took me so long I've been unreasonably busy. It should get better soon though. I appreciate any reviews and I'd appreciate any suggestions for letters or any suggestions for my writing style. I'm thinking of doing a separate story where all of the family members have a private moment with Jamie when he's in his coma, let me know what you think. Anyway, be good until next time lovelies.**


	4. D is for Deafness (Temporary)

**Author's Note: Okay so I have been doing my best to get another chapter of this up for you guys and finally I've finished it. I'm working on another story entitled Harvard- see if you can guess what it's about ;). Anyway I know this took a while but between school and play rehearsals my life has been fairly hectic recently, and we've had about three weeks of severe and unpredictable weather as well (In Florida, who would have guessed *gasp*). The delay is probably due to the fact that I originally typed this up on my phone and because of that it needed A LOT of editing. I also have family visiting and have been unable to sleep in my own room, so I haven't gotten much privacy to write, as I need pretty much absolute silence. This idea was a recommendation so thank you so much for the idea. I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter as it was hard to write and fill in with some description.**

 **D is for (Temporary) Deafness**

Officer Jamie Reagan was leaning against his squad car, next to his partner Eddie Janko. They were both drinking coffee, which put them both in a significantly better mood. They hadn't had very many calls so far, their only major excitement was pulling a car over for an illegal pass. They had secretly both hoped it would stay quiet for the last two hours of their shift, as they really just appreciated spending time together. It was Erin's birthday so the family would be gathering at Henry and Frank's house later that evening. Jamie wasn't exactly excited for the end of shift however, because then he would have to leave his beloved partner.

It was hot outside, hot enough to the point that just walking from your car to the store could make someone break a sweat. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and as it was a Friday, traffic was basically a nightmare, as it wasn't always in New York City. He had just finished his cup of coffee when a call came through the radio for shots fired. "12- David. Show us responding" Jamie said into his radio. The two partners got into the car and drove to the location they were given.

Eddie and Jamie were the first officers on scene, so they began to clear the building. The building was an abandoned storage warehouse whose structure didn't appear to be very strong. After clearing the first floor, Jamie told Eddie to stay down there while he went to clear the second floor. As he looked around, he saw nobody and nothing either. The only object in the room was a small box…with a light on it. "Eddie there's nobody up here…" He took a closer look at the box and realized what it was "Eddie! Call for backup then call the bomb squad! Get yourself out of here."

Eddie started walking towards the entrance, talking into her radio "Requesting backup and the bomb squad at this location." She had almost reached the door when there was a deafening explosion from upstairs. "Jamie?" There was no response "Jamie!" Still nothing. "I HAVE A 10-13 OFFICER DOWN I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN" She shouted before the second floor collapsed and she witnessed her partner falling to the ground.

Eddie ran to him and kneeled beside him "C'mon Reagan" How he looked scared her. His face was covered in ash, he had a bleeding cut on his forehead and he had a pained expression. What worried her most however, was the fact that even though his eyes were open, he wasn't responding to her. "Jamie?" He looked at her confused. "I can't hear you" He mouthed, and Eddie widened her eyes.

She lifted her partner to his feet and pulled him out of the building, being met immediately with half a dozen officers. Renzulli was the first person to them "Sarge, his injuries seem fine but he can't hear. I think the explosion messed up his hearing."

The sergeant sighed "Alright. We've gotta get him a bus."

Jamie was overwhelmed. The lights and tons of people. He could see everyone talking but couldn't hear them, making him frustrated. He could easily smell the smoke and soot from the explosion. A detective car came speeding down the street, and there was no doubt in Jamie's mind who was driving it. As if on cue, Danny Reagan stepped out of the car and rushed over to his younger brother "Kid you okay? Kid?" Jamie just frowned and pushed everyone away from him.

"He can't hear, the explosion screwed with his ears."

"Well then we'd better get going shouldn't we?" Danny said, leading his brother towards the ambulance, which had just shown up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Jamie knew it, he was at the hospital awaiting test results. Danny and Eddie were there too, on either side of him. The cut on his forehead had been bandaged up and he was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, having refused to be admitted. The smell of medicine and sickness had really started to get to him, he assumed that his hearing loss had somehow heightened his sense of smell.

The doctor came in and explained the situation to Danny and Eddie. Ashe spoke, his words appeared on a tablet he had given Jamie to read off of. "Alright well I can thankfully say it is not bad news. The cut on his forehead was minor, the only reason it bled so much was he had hit a blood vessel. He has no concussion which is amazing considering the conditions. As for the hearing loss, I'd say you were lucky Jamie. There was no permanent damage to your eardrums, which means that your hearing loss will not be permanent. It will only take about two days for it to come back, but I'd like you to keep off of work for a week just so we can be safe. I'm prescribing you eardrops. I need you to take them twice a day, once in each ear. Put two drops in your ear, then lay there for about ten minutes so it has a chance to soak in and do its job. You're free to go. Make sure you take your medicine and always have someone with you, at all times. I'll see you back here in a week."

The doctor gave him ear drops and a pair of earmuffs to go over his ears, as even though he couldn't hear, his eardrums were quite sensitive in this state and he certainly didn't want any more damage. As he left, Eddie kissed his cheek and told him to get better soon, as she didn't want to get stuck with a rookie herself. This made Jamie blush and Danny snicker.

Jamie was definitely happy to get out of there and that he would soon be able to hear again, but not so happy when he realized that he couldn't drive himself to his dad's house.

"Jamie I'll drive. You'll have to celebrate Erin's birthday in your uniform, I'm sure she'll understand." Danny laughed "And you certainly look handsome in those earmuffs of yours."

Jamie read what Danny had said off of the tablet and frowned, pushing his brother gently. Danny just helped him through the parking lot and into his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny arrived with Jamie just as the party was getting started. Danny had called his dad ahead of time and explained the situation, asking him to pass the information along to the rest of the family.

Regardless, Jamie was smothered almost immediately by Linda and Erin as they entered. He was obviously uncomfortable, but did nothing to protest, as he knew it was part of their far process. Even though Jamie and Linda weren't real siblings, they had always had that sibling bond.

Jamie barely ate at dinner. He was in clear discomfort, not being able to join in the conversation, as it was all going too fast for his tablet to pick up on. But he ignored it.

Later in the evening, he was sitting on the couch watching some random hockey game. He had put subtitles on so that he knew what he was watching. He watched his family interact each other and eat cake, he just didn't have the motivation to do it. Angrily, he stormed out of the house, trying not to make any noise. Nobody noticed until almost ten minutes later. They set out a search party immediately. Danny of course, already knew just where to go.

Danny drove in silence to the cemetery. He saw a figure standing in their family's row. He knew Jamie would be here. Jamie always went to Joe when he was upset or needed help, why should now be any different?

Danny stepped out of the car and went over to the grave .Jamie knew Danny was there, he could feel the sudden extra presence.

Danny just pulled his brother into his arms, no words were needed. Danny started speaking, and Jamie watched as the words came up on his screen.

"Jamie. I know this is hard, we're all doing our best to make you feel comfortable. We know you're going to get better, so just hang in there. It will only be a couple of days, and all of us are here for you, don't forget that. All we want to do is help you Jamie. And you of all people know that this family is going to help. So don't get upset, we'll try our best to go slower without making it seem awkward okay?"

Jamie smiled and nodded, before hugging his brother again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later saw Jamie sitting in his doctor's office, waiting for the official report. He had gotten his hearing back, as promised, within a few days. It was a bit unclear at first, but it eventually came around. His gloomy mood had certainly lifted and he was happy that he would be back on the job soon, as his family had drove his crazy the past week.

The doctor came in and smiled "Well Jamie, you're good to go. Just make sure to keep using your ear drops until they are all gone to prevent further damage or any infection. Luckily there was no permanent damage, just some minor scarring that will heal on its own. I'd like to see you back here in about a month just as a precaution. If anything starts to hurt or you feel your hearing slipping, give me a call and I will get you in as soon as I can. Now unless you have any questions or concerns, I believe that we are done here Mr. Reagan."

"Nope. No questions I can think of. If anything comes up, I'll give you a call doc." He shook the doctor's hand and left the office, finally feeling free.

 **Author's Note: Well there you have it. And again, I apologize for this taking so long I've just been so incredibly busy and exhausted. It's unlikely I'll be able to update next week because my school play is next Friday and I have rehearsal every day, you drama kids know how that goes. If anyone has any questions, letter suggestions or just wants to talk, if you don't want to review you can always pop me an email at** **ryebreadmellark** **or kik me at DauntlessRavenclaw. I definitely need help on coming up with ideas for letters. Please review and until next time my lovelies.**


	5. E is for Easter Bunny

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this letter was a reader suggestion, so thank you to the person who gave me the idea. I'm doing my best to keep up with this story, as I know it takes me several days to write and you guys less than an hour to read one chapter. So forgive me but I am only human and I can only do so much, so bear with me. I promise I'm doing the best I can. I am also at the present time working on a sequel for my story Harvard, which will hopefully be up soon. This chapter is just a little bit on the short side, but I did my best. Alright, so here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy this update!**

E is for Easter Bunny

Five year old Jamie Reagan was walking to the churchyard happily, each of his hands holding one of his brothers'. The sky was cloudless and blue, and the sun was beating down on the three Reagan brothers. He had a little Easter basket on his arm. It was the day of the annual Easter egg hunt his church had every year, and this was the first year Mary had thought him old enough to go, seeing as he was small for his age and didn't want him to get hurt by the bigger kids.

Danny and Joe had been selected to take the youngest Reagan. Seeing as the church was within walking distance, they wouldn't need to drive. Frank and Henry were at work, Mary and Betty were busy with housework, and Erin had to stay in bed, as she had gotten a cold. The two had nothing else to do the week before Easter, seeing as it was spring break and they were off of school.

Jamie was so excited, his was practically dragging Danny and Joe with him, much to their dismay. It wasn't that they didn't want to spend time with their brother, they loved doing that. They just had hoped it could be something else, something fun, inside, and where they wouldn't be surrounded by little kids.

"Slow down kid, the eggs will still be there if we take ten extra seconds." Said Danny, slightly frustrated at his younger brother.

"Danny I want to get the golden egg! Whoever gets it first is first in line for a picture with the Easter bunny!" Jamie squealed, jumping anxiously.

"I know Jamers but we have to let the other kids get a fair chance as well." Joe said, trying to calm his over excited brother.

Joe and Danny watched him as he walked away to join the other kids. Just five years ago he had come into their lives, and now their family finally felt complete. The two older brothers sat and waited, preoccupied with their own individual thoughts.

Jamie sighed and walked to the starting line, leaving Joe and Danny behind. When the bell rang, Jamie took off and started grabbing eggs, but mostly searching for the single golden one. He was clearly much faster than the other kids his age, but one of the ten year olds came speeding by, causing Jamie to fall into a tree.

Jamie felt his eyes tear up as he looked at his evidently bleeding knee, but stopped himself. He couldn't cry- not here in front of all of these people, especially not his brothers, who evidently didn't see him fall, or the two of them would've been over there in a heartbeat. He knew that Joe would coddle him, and Danny would tell him to toughen up, as it was only a small scratch, but it hurt. Jamie sighed and looked up. That's when he saw it. Clearly on the branch directly above him, was a shiny golden plastic egg.

Jamie smiled and stood. "Joe! Danny!" He yelled, knowing he couldn't get to the egg by himself.

The two older boys came rushing over "Jamie what's wrong?" Joe asked, Jamie just pointed up at the egg.

"I can't reach it Joey. I need help"

"Alright kid. Put your arms up on three. One, two, three" Danny said. Jamie did as he was told and on three Danny lifted the boy onto his shoulders. Jamie reached the egg easily and squealed. "I got it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the hunt was officially over, Jamie emptied out all of his eggs into his basket, happy to have a full container of candy. All of the children started lining up to see if they had gotten any special eggs that would warrant a prize. He took the golden egg up to the man in charge, his brothers following with a camera.

"Ah lookie here. Young Jamie Reagan. I see you got the golden egg?"

Jamie nodded "Yes sir I did! I've never seen the Easter bunny before, mommy said that I was too young. But look, I'm a big boy now and I found the egg all by myself. Well Danny had to lift me, oh well!"

Joe and Danny smiled. His brother was always one to be constantly happy, and never take complete credit for anything. That's when Joe noticed the blood dripping down their youngest brother's leg.

"Jamers, what happened to your leg?" Joe asked in horror. Danny looked at his brother's leg and nearly got sick at the sight of the blood. He never wanted any of his siblings to be hurt.

"Oh it was nothing Joey, this boy… I uh. I tripped and fell into the tree, that's how I found the egg. I looked up when I was sitting there and stood. That's when I called for you and Danny. But I'm okay Joey, it's just a scratch." He didn't want to mention that it was an older boy's fault, as he didn't want his brothers to go after the guy for having fun.

"What boy?" Danny asked, a slightly harsh tone to his voice.

"No boy! There was no boy there at all!" Jamie said quickly, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Uh huh. Mommy will have to clean that up and put a Band-Aid on that when we get home. But of course you get to see the Easter bunny first" Danny said, sighing. He knew Jamie was lying about the boy, but figured that this wasn't the time to push it.

"No! When I get hurt mommy uses that cold stuff that stings when she puts it on! I don't want to. It's the... disfectant?" Jamie said, terrified. He hated that stuff, it always made him cry.

"No Jamers, disinfectant. But you were close" Joe responded, hugging his brother to calm him down "And don't worry. Danny and I will both hold your hands so it will feel better really fast okay?"

Jamie sniffled "Will you Danny?"

"Of course I will kid." Danny answered, feeling a rush of affection and all previous annoyance disappearing.

"Okay… can I go see the Easter bunny now?" The youngest said hopefully.

"Sure Jamers, let's go." Joe said, chuckling.

"Yay!" Jamie screamed, and started skipping towards the area where all of the children had congregated."

But as Joe and Danny led Jamie up to the seat where the Easter bunny was, his eyes widened. The bunny was huge, and had a comical face that was absolutely terrifying, kind of like the way people view clowns. Jamie froze "No no! I don't want to! The Easter bunny is scary!"

Danny picked Jamie up "C'mon now. He's not going to hurt you. Joe and I wouldn't let him. Right Joe?" He said.

"Of course not Jamers. You know that Danny and I would never let anything happen to you. We'll be right there to take the picture, so just smile and keep your eyes on us."

Jamie just nodded, trying to remain calm. But as Danny sat him on the Easter bunny's lap, he squirmed and felt fear immediately take over. He smiled and let his brothers take the picture, but then all hell broke loose.

The man in the bunny suit leaned down "So what's your name little one?"

Jamie stared up into the giant eyes, and giant ears, the creepy happiness in the bunny's voice. And he screamed. It wasn't the normal crying or I want something scream, it was one of absolute terror, and it startled everyone.

The bunny immediately tried to calm down the screaming boy, which only made things worse. Jamie started thrashing and sobbing, panic filling his small body. They wouldn't let his brothers through, so naturally he thought that someone was trying to hurt him, and they wouldn't let his brothers help him. The security guards came up and tried to move him, but that only made Jamie scream louder."

"Stop it! Stop! You're scaring him!" Danny said angrily.

Finally he was able to get free and just took off running across the yard, desperate to get away.

Joe and Danny quickly caught up to him, immediately trying to keep him still and calm him down.

"I'm scared. He's scary and I'm scared" Jamie wailed. Joe and Danny both kneeled down and pulled their brother into their arms. They cradled him and let him cry in the grass. Jamie clung to his brothers like his life depended on it, feeling much safer in their arms.

"It's okay Jamie. I promise we'll never make you do that again. I promise." Danny sighed. It broke both of their hearts to see their baby brother like this. The usually cheery, everyone-loving child was nowhere in sight. Instead they saw a distraught, fear filled little boy. Joe ran his hands through Jamie's hair, as it always used to calm him as a baby. It seemed to be working, as he eventually stopped crying and his breathing returned to normal.

The bunny walked over and kneeled beside them. "Hey. I heard your name was Jamie. Can we talk?"

Jamie turned to look at the bunny and then his brothers. "We're right here Jamers, it's alright." Joe whispered, giving his brother a little push towards the man in the costume.

Jamie nodded and looked back at the bunny, who then started speaking, "I'm sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean to I promise. I want you to know that I would never hurt you, I just want to be your friend. Can we do that?"

Jamie nodded again "Okay."

"Alright good. Again I'm really sorry. To show you how sorry I am, I'm going to bring you some extra chocolate next Sunday okay?"

Jamie grinned "Okay!" Suddenly the loving child was back and Jamie just hugged the Easter bunny tightly, his brothers watching in awe. They would never understand the unconditional love that their brother had, but it was something they admired. They also knew it could get him into trouble someday, but for now they let him be happy.

"You ready to go Jamie? We've got to go get that knee of yours cleaned up." Danny said as he stood.

Jamie nodded "Okay Danny. I'll be there real soon I promise!" He smiled "Thank you for being so nice" Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flower, handing it to the Easter bunny. Jamie pressed a kid to the rabbit's nose and turned around. "I'm coming Joey and Danny!" And with that, the little boy ran after his brothers.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I wanted something a little cuter. The next chapter will have Jamie in his teenage years, as I got a request for more of Jamie at that age. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than I had wanted, but I couldn't figure out what else to add to this chapter, I try my best to add as much as possible. As always, please read and review, any and all suggestions, letter wise or anything else, are encouraged, but please be polite with your review, as I've had someone point out a few mistakes and while I appreciated the information, it was delivered in a rude and hasty way, so please just try and be nice alright? So thanks everyone, and until next time my lovelies.**


	6. F is for Fight

**Author's Note: Whew. Hey guys. I was really trying for two chapters in one day so I could be exceptionally proud of myself, but as you can see that didn't occur. Sadly. This chapter actually came to me in a dream. In this chapter we'll get to see Sarah again, ya know from the first chapter. I'm thinking of writing something that explains the dynamic of their relationship a bit more, I'm already thinking up ideas for my first big story in which Sarah will play a big role. I am a jamko shipper so don't think I'm turning my back on you, but you won't understand why Sarah is a current thing until I write that story. So anyway, hope you enjoy this update, and here goes nothing.**

 **F is for Fight**

Sixteen year-old Jamie Reagan hated P.E. It wasn't because he wasn't athletic, no it was quite the contrary. Jamie held the school record for both the mile run and that pacer test*. No, he hated it because of Brett Mayer. The large, 17 year old had been held back one year in elementary school. He had moved several schools due to various issues. He had never been expelled, but rumor has it that he was just unenrolled before he was officially kicked out.

It wasn't just that either. He had, several times tried to make a move on Sarah, his girlfriend of almost two years, several times. Mayer had a reputation of getting girls to do things they didn't want to, but it could never be proven because all of the girls were too afraid to come forward. Which is why Jamie always had the kid on his radar. This particular day however, he had not been prepared for.

Jamie had gone to get a drink of water when he heard a muffled cry from the hallways by the locker rooms. His instinct immediately kicked in and he knew that something was wrong. He sneaked to the hallways and widened his eyes. Mayer had Sarah, his Sarah, against the wall. He stepped into the hallway. "Let her go Mayer" He said harshly.

Brett pulled her away from the wall and Jamie's heart began to ache. Sarah's face was stained with tears, and Brett's hand were…one was on her chest, the other in between her legs. Thankfully he saw no bruises or scratches.

Brett laughed "Take her Reagan. She wasn't that much fun anyway" The larger boy tossed the girl aside. "I'll have fun another time." He left.

Sarah immediately moved to Jamie, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She began crying into his chest. "Shh it's alright. I've got you. I'm here." Jamie whispered, trying his best to calm her down.

After several minutes of this position, Sarah was suddenly ripped from his arms and tossed against the wall, where she crumpled to the floor, just sitting there. Jamie looked up and saw Brett, along with three of his "Mayer Boys" as they were known around school.

"Hey Carpenter!" (Sarah's last name if you didn't remember), Brett called. "We're here to show you what a real man is. Jamie winced as a fist suddenly collided with the right side of his face. Jamie didn't hit back, he knew if he did he'd only get into as much trouble as the others,

He did, however, try to block himself, which ended up being fairly unsuccessful, due to him not being able to protect all four sides of him at once. Jamie was taking a beating, and desperately tried to get away. He was taking hits everywhere- head, chest, stomach, sides. . Jamie was just glad that the Mayer Boys had stayed away from his area below the waist

"Hey! HEY! Lucas! Call for help! Oh god someone help!" He heard Sarah scream, trying to get someone's attention. Jamie fell to the ground, feeling the world around him spin until finally all of the hits stopped. He could only feel pain, and was just seeing red. Slowly, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and crawled into the corner of the room, where he threw up. He turned, and looked dup at several concerned, blurry faces. Sarah, Lucas, and his gym teacher. There were also several other students in the surrounding area, but Jamie took little account.

Every move or breath he took just caused him more pain, so he tried to relax.

"We need to get him to the nurse. Sarah and Lucas, you help him there while I take the four goons over there to the principal and let them deal with him. One of you call a family member that can take him." The teacher said, making everyone clear the pathway.

Jamie groaned as Sarah and Lucas each took him under one shoulder and lifted. He felt dizzy and like he had been hit by a car. He ignored all of the glances he got as he walked through the hallways. As soon as they reached the nurse's office, he immediately collapsed onto one of the beds and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fight. In all of her days she had known him, Linda Reagan would never expect little Jamie Reagan to get into a fight. Danny, Erin, maybe even Joe, but never Jamie. So when she got the call from a distraught and in tears Sarah that Jamie had been in a fight, she initially thought it was a prank. But she knew Sarah would never do that.

So that's how she found herself driving to her brother in-law's high school on her day off, with a baby Jack in the back of the car. At the time, she had been the most obvious one to call. Danny or Joe would've gone off on someone without getting an explanation first, Erin would just baby him, and Frank would be in too much fear and anger to do anything.

When Linda arrived at the school, she honestly didn't know what to expect. But she definitely didn't expect what she saw. Jamie, the youngest, happy, always moving boy she had known since he was only seven. Now seventeen, laying curled up, completely still on a bed in the nurse's office. She smiled slightly at seeing Sarah gently stroking Jamie's hair.

"Hey. You should go back to class. Don't worry, I'm capable of taking good care of him. I am a nurse you know" Joked Linda.

"Hey. Yeah I know. Tell him I hope he gets better, so does Lucas."

"I'll make sure I do that Sarah." Linda said.

"Thanks." Said Sarah, who kissed Jamie on the forehead and left.

Linda figured the best thing to do was let Jamie sleep for a little while, so she sat on the chair next to the bed. She looked down at the boy, examining the bruises and blood on his face. The two of them had always had a fairly good relationship, it being Jamie was the first person (other than Danny of course) to make Jamie an official part of the family. On the day he met her, to be exact. Jamie eventually groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Linda? I was hoping that you would come" Jamie smiled.

"Of course. I'm going to take you home. I dropped Jack off with Joe on the way here. We'll go to my place, Danny won't be home until later tonight." Linda said.

Jamie tried to sit up, but felt extreme pain so only made it halfway before giving up and laying back down.

"They said you twisted your ankle, they'll get you a wheelchair if you don't want to walk."

Jamie widened his eyes in horror. If Danny or Joe saw him in a wheelchair, they would never let him live it down "No way. I can walk. I just need help getting up. "He said quickly.

Linda sighed "Alright. On the count of three. One, two, three." On three Linda lifted him up and into a sitting position, earning a cry out from Jamie.

"Sorry, it was the only way I could make that happen." Jamie just nodded and uses the bar on the wall to stand. Linda helped him walk out of the school and into the outside air. Once they got to the car, Jamie sat in the passenger seat, breathing heavily.

"When we get home, I want to take a look at some of those bruises and see what you've got going under your shirt. Then I'll give you what I can and let you take a nap alright?"

Jamie nodded "Alright. We're going to have to tell them sometime, aren't we?" He said, slightly discouraged.

"Yes Jamie. Why don't you explain to me what happened, and maybe if I tell them they'll all be less harsh on you." Linda started doing her work on him, gently caring for her brother in-law.

Jamie sighed. "Alright…well. I was getting a drink of water when I heard some type of muffled scream from the next hallway over, the one by the locker rooms. I went to check it out. He had Sarah… he was touching her. There were no clothes off, so I know he never had the chance to do anything, but still. Just seeing her…so scared and vulnerable. I confronted him and told him to let her go. Eventually he did and he left. I just held Sarah for a while. He came back with his idiot friends and started pummelling me. Sarah was screaming at them to stop, that's when she went and got help."

Linda had tears in her eyes. She had been with Sarah a few times, and she could see how much she meant to Jamie. It hurt to know that such sweet girl had to go through that. "I'm calling your father. He needs to be here."

Jamie's eyes widened "No! Nobody can know! They'll hate me… I didn't stand up for her enough. I was too weak to fight back! They're all going to hate me Linda!" He yelled in frustration.

Linda sent out a family text to get over there as soon as possible, as she knew that she couldn't handle a rampaging Jamie by herself.

Jamie backed himself up into the corner. "Linda they can't see me like this. I'm a Reagan! We're not supposed to be weak! Danny and Joe expect more of me… if I had fought back, or maybe gone after him sooner, Sarah would be okay and not having to care for her stupid weakling boyfriend." He slid down the wall, to the floor.

Linda sat beside him and put her arms around him. After Mary had died when Jamie was 10, Linda had somewhat taken over a little bit of that motherly role, since she was already 20. "Jamie. You know that your family loved you and will always love you no matter what. You did what you could, you did stand up for Sarah. If you hadn't been there for her, he could've done much worse to her. If it wasn't for you getting him to let her go… we all know what would have happened. If you had fought back you only would've gotten yourself into trouble, and you know your family doesn't want that. We love you Jamie, we all do." Linda started gently rubbing his back.

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded, before beginning to sob into Linda's chest. She just held him. Danny and Joe both got there at the same time, and were scared and confused when they saw their baby brother sobbing into Linda. Erin just spoke up "What's happened?"

Jamie shook his head, not trusting his voice enough to speak. The three other siblings sat around the two in the corner. When Frank arrived Jamie froze. He was afraid his father would be disappointed in him. He looked up and everyone gasped at the sight of his bruised and bloody face. Suddenly anger overcame him and he started talking. "He tried to hurt her, my Sarah…he almost…god he almost got her."

Jamie started sobbing again. Linda told the rest of the story with the information she had gotten from Jamie and Sarah. The family listened in shock when they realized Jamie had fallen asleep. Everyone created a group hug.

"We love you Jamers. We always will. Good job today" Joe whispered, putting a smile on everyone's face.

*The pacer test is a test where you run a certain short distance in a specific length of time. Each time, the amount of time gets shorter, so you have to speed up. You have to keep going until you miss the buzzer three times or just give up. The number of times you go gives you your score.

 **Author's Note: Okay so here's this chapter. I really need an idea for G, I've already got H. I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much, because I spent a lot of time with this one, again sorry it took so long, I was hoping to put this up the day I put up the last chapter, but as you can see, they clearly didn't happen. Oh well, please review, anything is appreciated, I love suggestions on writing, prompts, or letters. Hate will be ignored completely, so don't try it. Let me know what you think of my idea to explain the dynamic between Sarah and Jamie. Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. G is for Gone

**Author's Note: Okay so I debated a lot with this chapter, mainly because I got so many suggestions for the letter G, and all of them were amazing, but I picked the one I felt I would be able to write best. So thank you to Bethany1704 for suggesting this. I'm honestly quite shocked with how many suggestions I ended up getting, as I for one honestly couldn't think of anything. I also appreciate all of the feedback you guys have been giving me. I've also been informed that I'm rushing a bit, so I will try and slow things down for you a bit. This will actually be a two-parter but since I'm evil you won't be getting part 2 until the letter K. Alright, here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Blue Bloods**

 **G is for Gone**

Seven year old Jamie Reagan had always been full of life and happiness. He seemed to never have an issue with the world. The only things that upset him was when something happened to somebody he loved. It was just how his mind worked. He had excelled in school, so he had no worries there.

His family had always tried to keep him away from the harsh realities of the world. He knew his father and grandfather had seen some sad things on the job, but they had never elaborated, and he never asked. His innocence was one of the things that made everyone love him, as this innocence always led him to find the best in everyone.

But unfortunately not everyone cared. Not everyone appreciated the fun-loving little child. His dad and grandpa had made a lot of enemies over the years, and as Danny would be joining the academy after high school, he probably would too.

Jamie had never gotten angry, at anyone. Or he had never shown his anger publicly at least. His family loved this about him. Also his intelligence allowed him to look at the logical side of a situation and figure it out, sometimes his solutions were even better than the adults'. In this way, Jamie had become the glue that held his family together.

But what would happen if that glue disappeared?

Jamie had gone to the grocery store with Joe and Danny to pick up a watermelon and some cookies for later that evening. It was the day of the super bowl and they wanted something yummy to watch the big game with. Jamie of course, knew all about stranger danger, but he always appeared to be a good judge of character. Sometimes at events, he would start talking to random people he happened to find interesting. Usually, his mother fussed at him for doing so, but he knew she was just worried.

So he cooperated and held one of each of his brothers' hands, letting them know he was still there. He was as happy as a lark, nobody could pry him from being with his brothers. But this time, it wouldn't be their fault.

"Joey?" Jamie asked, looking up at the twelve year old and seventeen year old.

"Yeah Jamers?" Joe said, looking down at the little one.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Jamie said, almost whining.

Danny sighed "Alright kid we'll wait outside the door, but hurry up, the game is going to start in an hour and I want to get home in time to see the national anthem."

Jamie nodded and hurried off to the men's room. Joe and Danny stood by the door, waiting for their little brother. None of them had noticed the man that entered the bathroom before Jamie did, neglecting to lock the door.

The man's name was Anthony Vasquez. He was fourth two years in age, still in good health. He was a real-estate agent, one that had access to many houses. His family…well they weren't the strongest. He had lost his little brother, Marcus, two years ago after he was sent to prison for life on account of raping and murdering five girls. Three months ago, his brother was killed after a police officer shot him, he had pulled a gun in the cafeteria. The officer who fired the shot? Frank Reagan.

For the past three months Anthony had been doing his research. As Marcus was the youngest in his family, Tony only saw it right to take away the youngest in his family. And that just so happened to be Jamie. He had spent countless hours tracking the kid down, where he went to school, his friends, what he did in his spare time. He was annoyed when he figured out the kid was a scholar.

So that morning, he realized it was time to make his move. So he packed a bag of the things he would need, rag, duct tape, zip ties, and keys to a house about an hour out of Manhattan that nobody seemed to want to buy. Lucky for him. So he slipped into the bathroom just before the three brothers has turned the corner.

Jamie didn't notice Anthony when he stepped in, as he was hiding behind the door. The boy began to panic when a hand clamped over his mouth. Then there was a rag that smelt somewhat sweet. He tried to fight, he tried as hard as he could, but his tiny and weak body was no match for the older man. As blackness engulfed him, Jamie's last thought was of his family.

Conveniently enough, in the back of the bathroom there was a fire exit door. The door would make the fire alarms go off as soon as it was opened, which provided both the distraction and the method of escape. As soon as the boy fell unconscious, he dropped him to the ground. Anthony went and locked the bathroom door so that the two brothers would not be able to come after the little one once the alarms went off.

Anthony picked up the boy, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. Immediately the alarm began to ring. The man carried Jamie into the chilly February air and laid him in the trunk of his car. He had remembered to park back there so he could make a quick getaway without having the carry an unconscious child through the parking lot. Anthony closed the trunk and got in his car before speeding off.

As soon as the alarm had gone off, Joe and Danny looked at each other in horror.

"Kid, hey kid you need to come out, hurry up in there." Danny said frantically.

A minute passed and people were rushing out of the store. Joe tried opening the door and frowned. "It's locked. We've always taught him to not lock doors when somebody is with him. He knows better than that." Joe leaned closer to the door. "Jamers?" There was no reply.

After the silence, Joe and Danny both started pounding on the door, desperately trying to get their brother's attention so he would open the door or come out of the bathroom. An employee came by and pulled them off of the door "Stupid kids, you have to get out of here, go!"

"But our little brother is in there!" Joe yelled

"GET OUT!" The man yelled back. Danny and Joe hurried out of the building, where a massive crowd of shoppers were wandering about. The two brothers split up and went to search the crowd for their younger brother. Ten minutes later, they both met up at the spot they had planned. Both of their faces were filled with fear and despair, hoping and praying that their brother was just playing a game.

Slowly, the fire department arrived and eventually realized that there was no fire. However they did say they wanted to close the store until further notice, so they could investigate and see what happened.

Slowly the crowd thinned out until there were only a few stragglers left. Joe and Danny nearly cried when they saw their little brother was nowhere in sight.

"Danny we need to call dad." Joe said sternly. He was terrified, their little brother, innocent and sweet, was missing. Probably lost and scared and without his usual large grin on his face.

Danny nodded "Alright. I know. I'm just scared." He had always vowed to protect his siblings, each and every one of them. He was the oldest after all, and he felt that it was his responsibility to do so. The thought that Jamie was somewhere out there, all alone, terrified him. He was too young to see what the world really entailed, but he couldn't protect him this time.

Reluctantly, Danny pulled out his cell phone and called his dad.

Frank answered, just barely after the second ring. "Danny? Where are you three? The game is just about to start. Linda came over to watch with us, she brought a present for Jamie-"

"Dad." Danny said, cutting his father off. His tone was serious and terse, and Frank immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Danny. What's wrong?"

"We took Jamie to the bathroom just before we left. It was taking him quite a while, but we let him be. We stood by the door, you know how he is. Next thing we know, the fire alarms start going off. Both Joe and I tried to talk to him through the door, but there was no response. We began banging in the door, trying to get him to open it. Dad, the door was locked. Jamie knows better than to lock the door, he's always done it right before. Anyway then an employee came by and yelled at us, said we had to get out because of the fire alarms obviously. We tried to argue, but she made us leave the door. God, dad we didn't want to. Once we got outside Joe and I both started searching the crowd, we didn't find him. The fire department came and said there was no fire. They closed the store to investigate. When people began leaving, we looked again but we still couldn't find him. Dad…Jamie is gone." Danny said. His voice fluctuated from fear to anger the entire time he was speaking.

Frank was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure what to think or what to feel. Jamie, his pride and joy, his happy- go lucky child, the one who loved everyone and everything. Gone, missing. And they had, at the moment, no logical was in which to find him. Finally, he spoke.

"You two come home…we'll discuss things more when you get here. I'll wait until you get home to tell the family. I'm not mad at you, either of you. You tried to get to your brother, and I'm proud of you for that. "

"Thanks dad. Alright. I'll bring Joe home. Love you."

"Love you too, son."

The father and the son both hung up.

When Joe and Danny had gotten home, Erin noticed right away that Jamie wasn't with them.

"Where's Jamie? Linda brought him some-"

"Erin please…just. Go get everyone, tell them to come in here and sit, we need to talk." Joe interrupted, clearly on edge due to the tense situation.

Erin nodded and rounded everyone up, them all sitting in the living room.

Once they were all sitting, Danny retold the store, the same way he had explained it to his dad over the phone. By the end, Erin and Mary were sobbing, Henry was shocked, and Linda just looked upon them in worry.

"So… he's… gone?" Mary said weakly, prompting Frank to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm afraid so. But Mary, don't worry okay? We'll find him, I promise. I'll find him if it's the last thing I do." Frank said sternly.

When Jamie woke up, all he saw was black. He assumed he was in a car, due to the fact that he could feel himself moving. He felt something over his mouth and tried to talk, but no luck. Duct tape. He tried to move, but his hands and feet were locked in together with zip ties. The chloroform on the rag was still making him feel woozy, but other than that he felt no pain. Then everything hit him at once. He didn't know where he was. His brothers were nowhere, they were gone. That must mean he was gone too. He repeated the word in his head. Gone.

 **Author's Note: Hehehe wasn't that just great. This chapter will be continued with the latter K, which will be kidnapped. I enjoyed writing this chapter and honestly, I'm kind of proud of it, I'm calling this one my best yet. I really hope you enjoyed this, and don't hate me too much for making you wait until we get to K to see what happens. I appreciate all reviews, writing suggestions, or letter suggestions. I already know what I want to do for H, I hope to have that up on Thursday. Anyway, please review, until next time my lovelies.**


	8. H is for Heat Stroke

**Author's Note: Alright so this chapter is actually drawn from a real experience of mine. I fought mentally for a while trying to figure out how old to make him for this chapter, but in the end the teenage years won. We get to see some of Sarah and Lucas in this one, as well as some Erin because I don't think Jamie has much of an established relationship with the women in his family, I decided to give it a try because I think we deserve that. Now that things have settled down I am hoping I will be able to get chapters up faster now, my goal is one every other day but I may not reach it, we'll see. I'll do my best. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **H is for Heat Stroke**

It was hot. Very hot, especially for New York. Of course, it was the middle of July, so it really made some sense. But to 16 year old Jamie Reagan, that much didn't matter at the moment.

Every year, his school put on a benefit event to raise money for the homeless that littered the city streets. They always had a concert, games, and food. Pretty much something for all ages. Of course, Jamie being the sweet, always trying to help boy he is, signed up for set up, working three booths, and teardown, so he would have to be there all day. And he had been, since about 7 that morning, and would be there until almost 10 that night.

His family had always admired his work ethic, he had to do as much as possible with getting as close to perfection as possible as quickly as possible. He always got the job done and did the best he could, which was why he was first on the list for valedictorian when he graduated next year. Jamie didn't mind doing all this. In fact, he was enjoying it. The work let him forget about all of his stresses- getting into law school, maintaining perfect grades as well as a relationship.

It was already one in the afternoon, and the sun was beating, without a cloud in the sky. Jamie had worked nonstop for eight hours, not wanting to mess anything up by taking a break. He was currently making his rounds with a cotton candy cart. He smiled when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his body from behind, and immediately recognized the nail polish.

"You're going to make yourself sick Jamie. Drink or eat something. If you get sick then I have to deal with your complaining." Sarah said, kissing the back of his neck.

Jamie chuckled and turned around to face her. "I promise you I'm fine, and I don't have the time to rest, too much stuff to do. But I can always find time for you." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Ick. C'mon Jamie. PDA is against school rules." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

"I'm well aware of that Lucas. However it is in the middle of summer, and therefore not during school hours, so I think I'll be fine." Jamie responded.

"Because we all know that Jamison Henry Reagan never breaks a rule. That must be why he's top of his class, student body president and both honor society president and president of the academic league. He's also a stubborn- ass golden boy who doesn't listen to his smartest older brother." Danny laughed as he approached the three friends.

"Well of course I do Danny, I listen to everything Joe tells me." Jamie said, snickering.

"Ah hush kid before I have a reason to noogie you."

Jamie pulled away from Sarah and smiled. Dany frowned. He knew his kid brother, and that's not what he was like. Instead of his happy, energetic, and full of life body and personality, his face was pale and sweaty, he was breathing heavily, and his pupils were dilated.

"You okay Jamers?" Asked Joe, who had ended up beside Danny.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking that?" Jamie replied, frowning. He knew the people around him just cared about him, but it got annoying that whenever one person felt something was wrong, they all jumped on the bandwagon and all automatically assumed that something was wrong.

"Well kid, because you don't look too hot. You're pale and breathing and sweating like you just ran a marathon. When was the last time you took a break?" Danny asked, his voice and expression both filled with concern.

"Uh… I haven't. After you guys dropped me off at seven I had to help set everything up. By the time we finished that, it was nine and time to open. As student body president, I have an obligation to make sure everything is running smoothly as well as running the booths that Indeed to be helping at. I haven't had the time. I was just running to go check on our supply of balloons for our balloon animal vendor, if we're running out then I need to send someone to go get more."

"Whoa kid, hold up. You're telling me you've been working nonstop for six hours with no food or water in the beating hot sun?" Said Danny, harshly. Joe shot him a look, telling him to lay off a bit.

"Well. If you put it so succinctly, I suppose yes." Jamie said, shrugging.

"Jamie, you're going to make yourself sick. It's not good to overwork yourself, even worse to do so while dehydrated. Why don't you sit down and take a short break?"

"I've been trying that for ten minutes Joe, it's not happening." Sarah exclaimed.

Jamie sighed. "Really. I'm fine you guys, I just need to do my work. I'll meet up with the rest of the family later okay? Sarah, Lucas. C'mon I'm sure someone needs help with something somewhere." And he walked away, leaving two shocked brothers. He didn't mean to upset them, he's just been under a lot of stress recently. He had to keep up his GPA while maintaining enough activities and volunteer work, especially if he wanted to get into law school. And that was the other problem. He wanted to be a cop, he knew his family sensed it too. And secretly, everyone wanted him to. But his mother had made him promise to stay out of the family business. He felt pressured to uphold that, and do something he really didn't want to. But nobody else understood, and he wouldn't bring it up either, because he assumed he'd make things worse.

So Jamie just continued on his happy little journey, hiding behind his smiling mask. He really didn't feel well, but he thought nothing of it, so he ignored it and just kept moving. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, not when they had so much else to worry about, with Danny and Joe both on the streets, his dad had a dangerous life too. He didn't deserve being worried about, not when everyone else was doing so much better than him.

As Jamie began to feel lightheaded, Sarah looked upon him with worry.

"Jamie, you alright?" Said Lucas.

Jamie didn't answer, just stared ahead, He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking. Everything suddenly felt dizzy. He thought he would throw up, but he didn't. Only nausea, dizziness, and the groan that escaped his lips as everything went black and he hit the ground.

"Jamie!" Sarah yelled, rushing to his side and kneeling beside him "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She screamed. "Go find his family. Someone, anyone, I don't care who." She said, pulling out her phone to call 911 herself.

Lucas nodded and ran off to find the nearest Reagan, which in his mind shouldn't be too hard. He finally spotted her in front of the stage, watching one of the high school singing groups that was popular throughout the area.

"Erin!" He called, and she turned. As soon as Erin saw the look on his face, she knew something was wrong. She ran to him.

"What's happened?" She said, her voice and mind in a panic.

"It's Jamie. He had some sort of weird spasm thing and passed out. We don't know what happened. You were the first one I found. Sarah's calling an ambulance right now. I'll take you to him."

Erin nodded and pulled out her phone "I'll get everyone else" She started typing and sent out a community text to the whole family.

Sarah was still kneeling by Jamie, stroking his hair when Erin and Lucas arrived.

"Oh god. He looks dead" Erin said. She felt sick, like she wanted to throw up at the sight of her baby brother looking so pale and still. A crowd had gathered around, interested in what was happening.

"C'mon move! Get out of my way! Damn watchers." Erin heard the distinct frustrated voice of her older brother pushing through the crowd to join him, followed by the only one remaining. Frank and Henry weren't far behind. Linda was watching Nicky for the day, not feeling up to going out.

"What happened?" Joe asked a rather distraught Sarah. He was clearly the only Reagan that was calm at the moment. It wasn't surprising though.

"H-he just collapsed… he spasmed a little bit. I think he had a heat stroke. But now he won't wake up. He's been working so hard all day, he wouldn't stop for anything. Poor thing"

The family couldn't help but smile at how much Sarah cared for their youngest. When the paramedics arrived, they all looked at each other silently to decide who would ride with Jamie in the ambulance. They came to agreement when all of the eyes landed on Frank.

The ambulance ride was rough and bumpy. Frank stared helplessly at his youngest, his baby, who looked nothing like himself. He was pale and oddly still. He had never known Jamie to be still, not even in his sleep.

The EMT's had started an IV almost immediately. Dehydration was the main concern at the moment.

The arrival at the hospital was chaotic. Jamie being quickly wheeled away, Frank being pushed into the waiting room. All he could do was wait.

Sarah was the first to arrive after Frank, she had driven herself and Lucas to the hospital, both concerned about their friend. Sarah sat in the corner while Lucas paced the room, a frown etched on his face.

Danny and Joe were next. Danny sulked angrily. Getting up to walk around every once in a while while Joe just sat in his uncomfortable chair, staring at the floor.

Finally, Erin arrived with Henry. Erin sat with Sarah, trying not to let tears leak out while Henry sat with Frank in worry.

Nobody knew what had happened, everyone was confused, and terrified. They just wanted answers. Not too long after that, their prayers were answered when a doctor came through the hallway and into the waiting room. "Family of Jamison Reagan?"

Everyone stood, even Sarah and Lucas. The doctor looked at all of the worried faces before speaking. You could hear a pin drop in that emergency waiting room. "Well it looks like Jamison-"

"Jamie. Call him Jamie." Danny interrupted.

The doctor nodded before continuing. "Yes, well. Jamie is going to be fine." The collective sigh of relief immediately eased the tension in the room. "He did have a heat stroke, due to over exertion, overheating and dehydration. He needs to rest a lot the next few days. He's asleep right now. They've got an IV in with fluid to help with the dehydration. They also have put some cool, wet rags on his forehead to cool him down a bit, his temperature was a little high. Overall I think he can be discharged in a few hours, just make sure he doesn't do anything too intense for the next twenty-four hours, and make sure he drinks plenty of water. Someone can see him now. Room 204." The doctor simply smiled and left.

"Dad. Can I talk to Jamie first? Alone? It won't take long I promise. There's just something I want to say to him, I don't care if he's asleep." Said Erin, almost immediately after the doctor left.

"Of course sweetie. Say whatever you need to. Come and get us when you're done and we'll all go see him. You two can stay." Frank said, motioning to Lucas and Sarah, who were trying to leave. "You may not be blood, but you're still family."

Erin quickly went to her little brother's room and started speaking. "I'm so sorry this happened Jamie. You've always been a perfectionist. It's the lawyer or cop thing isn't it? That's got you under stress." Erin sighed when Jamie didn't answer" I'm sorry. I know it's partially my fault. But Jamie, I love you. No matter what you choose, if you get a C on a test, if you don't give a perfect presentation. It's okay, I don't care. I'll still love you, and I know the rest of the family will too."

Jamie's body, slightly more colored, stirred slightly. "Love you too Erin." He whispered, before falling back asleep.

By the time everyone else came in, Jamie was awake and slightly functioning.

Sarah came to him and immediately kissed him before whispering. "You damn idiot. It could have been so much worse. God Jamie." She hugged him tightly.

"She's a keeper Jamers. Called the ambulance, kept us all calm in the waiting room" Joe said, smiling.

"I know she is. I always pick the good ones." Jamie joked, though he was being rather truthful.

"You scared us all to death though. God it was hard to see you like that." Said Henry in concern for his grandson.

"I'm okay. It's okay." Jamie reassured, smiling up at his family members and his two best friends.

And the rest of the family knew. It was okay.

 **Author's Note: Okay I know that that ending was kinda bad, but I really didn't know what else to do. I ran out of ideas. The ending I had planned on didn't sound very good once I'd typed it out, so I decided it would be better to change it. And I did, but it didn't turn out very well. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed that, and excuse my crappy excuse for an ending. I appreciate any reviews or letter suggestions you have. I'm working on a one-shot, a sequel to my story Harvard so that'll be good. Alright my lovelies. Until next time I guess.**


	9. I is for Ice Cream

**Author's Note: Alright guys so I got a review asking me to just do Jamie as adult chapters, and no I'm not going to do that because I think we should get to see him as younger as well, but I will for this person's sake do this chapter with him as an adult. The circumstances with this chapter are a little unrealistic but you know I do what I can do. Regardless, I still like the things that you guys tell me. Yeah this chapter probably isn't my best, but I'm only human and I can only try. So anyway, even though it sucks I hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **I is for Ice Cream Truck**

Jamie Reagan had always loved ice cream. Ever since he was a kid, every time he heard the ice cream truck's signature song or walked past a parlor on the street, he was excited. And that was of course a pain to his older siblings and parents, especially when he was little. He always got the same thing too, no matter what ice cream shop he went to.

The best time for ice cream was always a hot summer day, and today it was definitely hot. Jamie and his partner. Sergeant Renzulli, were on patrol near a school. It was mid-May, and it was the last day of school. So excitement was clear in the air. The two patrolmen had had a fairly boring day, most of their issues being minute traffic violations such as speeding or running stop signs.

It was Jamie's second year on the job, and he was excited for summer. Between work and his undercover operation with the Sanfinos, he hadn't had as much time to see his niece and nephews in recent weeks. So it would be nice with them out of school, being able to have some uncle time. In saying that, he also hadn't had much time for pleasures either.

This is why he grumbled to himself when an ice cream truck pulled up in front of the school, no doubt trying to catch the crowd of excited kids celebrating the start of summer vacation. Renzulli caught this grumble and chuckled.

"You know I want some just as much as you do, but we don't get meal for another hour kid." Said the Sarge, looking between the truck and his rookie.

"I know Sarge, just, haven't had any in a while. Longer than you may think" Jamie said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Soon enough kid, but I don't think the truck will still be here by the time meal starts. The kids will be getting out any minute now and they'll be gone within half an hour."

"You're probably right, I just hope nothing goes wrong, what with over excited kids going across roads. I'm going to some gymnastics meet with Nicky tomorrow, her mom cancelled and she wanted to spend time with me." Jamie said.

"You the favorite uncle?" Renzulli asked, laughing when Jamie shrugged. "I can see it though, you seem to be really good with kids and you're patient, that's good. I hope I get to see you with some kids someday."

"Can't say I'm not trying Sarge. Got to find a girl willing to put up with my brother first."

Renzulli laughed "You sure it's not just because of your Harvard ass, Harvard? Oh look, here comes the mob of children."

At his words, a flurry of kids busted out of the school doors, loading buses and cars. Of course a long line immediately formed behind the ice cream truck, parents holding onto money and anxious, excited kids. It reminded Jamie of when Nicky was little and he'd pick her up after he left his school and take her out for ice cream. He smiled to himself and watched the kids.

Jamie narrowed his eyes when it appeared that one of the moms was arguing with the man in the ice cream truck and he looked over at his partner, who nodded.

Jamie stepped out of the car and began walking over to the truck. "Ma'am what seems to be the problem here?" He asked calmly. People had always admired his ability to keep calm and objective, and his ability to draw people in.

"This stupid son of a bitch won't give my child his ice cream!" The woman spat impatiently.

Jamie sighed "There's no need for language ma'am. Why don't you calm down and stem aside, I'll try and get this straightened out for you." He walked up to the window, noticing the guy in the truck was someone he knew from high school, someone he never liked.

"What's up with this lady and her kid not getting his ice cream?" Jamie asked in an authoritative voice, trying not to bring forth any recognition.

"I told the lady, we don't sell pistachio ice cream, but this crazy chick is hell-bent on getting her kid some pistachio ice cream. And it's nice to see you again, Golden Boy Reagan." Said the man in the truck.

Jamie rolled his eyes at the nickname. It was something his family and friends had first called him, and he didn't mind it, but eventually others caught on. Eventually it turned into some sort of derogatory term for being a goody-two-shoes or being too smart. It used to piss him off, but now it was just moderate annoyance.

He stepped back to the woman and relayed the message. "The man in the truck here is saying you're trying to get some pistachio ice-cream for your son. He's told you they don't sell pistachio several times and you're not listening to him. Now ma'am, you're creating a disturbance. So I suggest you either try to order something else or please leave." Jamie said. He kept his voice calm and polite.

"I don't take orders from you, you stupid pig!" The woman yelled, pushing Jamie hard enough to where he almost fell into group of kids. "This society of today! What is it? Because the truck driver's black, and I'm a white woman? God stupid people like you thinking that we should respect niggers! This is against my rights!" The woman began violently screaming, and by now Renzulli had joined his partner.

"I'm not dealing with this today." Jamie said, turning the woman around "Ma'am, you're under arrest for disorderly conduct and assaulting a police officer." The blonde officer took out his cuffs and began reading the woman her rights.

"Get off of me you filthy asshole!" The woman yelled thrashing. Both Jamie and Tony tried to restrain her, but she had a fire in her eyes and strength. She managed to get the upper hand for a split second, long enough to push Jamie into the street.

Tony Renzulli didn't see his rookie go down, he only heard it. The impact of body on metal, then the road, and the sound of a car going over a bump, twice. Then the agonized cry from his rookie.

Jamie had tried desperately to gain control of this woman, who by now he noticed had tell-tale signs of being drunk. The stench of alcohol, bloodshot eyes, slurring, anger and violence. But he eventually was pushed and stumbled into the street, just as the ice cream truck was pulling away.

His body hit the truck first. His head was first to hit the ground. Next he felt a pair of wheels and pressure rolling over him, then again a second time. He could feel bones snapping and cried out. His whole body hurt, and his head felt like it was on fire.

Renzulli spun around at the noise and immediately dropped the woman, who started to stumble away.

"10-13!" The older man called into his radio "I've got an officer down in front of Lincoln Elementary, I need a bus. Suspect not in custody."

Tony immediately ran to Jamie, a crowd forming around the two officers. Upon examination, Renzulli discovered that the younger officer had a hit to the back of the head that was bleeding pretty bad, as well as a broken nose. Jamie's wrist was bent the wrong way and his ankle was purple. Renzulli could assume that something was wrong with the kid's ribs as well, as his breathing was very labored.

"Stay with me kid, the ambulance is almost here."

On cue, at least six more units all showed up at the same time. They sent one to find the ice cream truck, which was sped away after the driver realized they had hit someone. The others worked on controlling the huge crowd and getting the suspect.

When the ambulance got there, Jamie was so out of it, he barely noticed anything at all. Everything was a blur. He could see his partner and a few other concerned officers hovering above him, but couldn't make out what they were saying. All he knew was that he felt pain everywhere, and like he was going to throw up.

Jamie sat up, and people tried to push him back down but he just turned around, and tossed his cookies in the middle of the street. Renzulli cringed. "Poor kid."

The paramedics arrived and strapped him down to the stretcher, as he was getting a little restless. Jamie groaned, not really knowing what was happening, but he just laid there. He heard a female saying his name and asking him questions. He didn't respond, but instead let himself plunge into darkness hoping to relieve the pain.

xxBBxx

Detective Danny Reagan has always had his dad on his first speed dial, so it always came up on his phone as ICE1*. However, he hated when it came up, as it usually made him nervous and uncomfortable, as well as scared.

On this particular day, he was sitting at his desk, having just closed a case a couple hours ago. The day seemed to be pretty good until his phone rang. He picked it up and saw the ID- ICE1. His heart sunk and he answered the phone.

"Reagan."

"Danny." Said the stern voice on the other end.

"What's happened?" Danny asked, his voice filled with fear.

"It's Jamie." Danny nearly threw up.

"Tell me."

"I don't know anything except he's at St. Victor's. Renzulli's there. Don't have him explain anything until I get there.

"Yes sir." And with that. Danny hung up and drove like hell to the hospital.

xxBBxx

Anthony Renzulli would never admit it, but Jamie Reagan was his favorite rookie he had trained. Just a few years on the job and already he could tell that he could be a cop that rivalled even his father. He saw the kid as family, and always would. Which was why, as he was sitting in the ER waiting room, clutching his partner's hat, he was at a loss for words.

There were other officers there from the 12th, showing their respect and concern to a fellow officer. Renzulli immediately knew who entered based on the violent opening of the door. And sure enough, as he looked up, he was face to face with Detective Danny Reagan.

"Sergeant. I was informed by the commissioner that no details be released until his arrival." Danny said. His voice was tense and he could tell the anger in his voice was really just fear.

"Ten-hut" He heard a voice call and every officer in the room immediately stood at attention.

"At ease." The commissioner said, approaching Renzulli swiftly. "Sargent. What've we got?"

"Officer Reagan and I were watching a school and helping with dismissal. An ice-cream truck was sitting outside, by our car, we assumed waiting for school to let out so he could get business. There was a line of kids and parents after the school was let out. After a while, it appeared that one of the parents was arguing with the man in the truck, so Officer Reagan went to diffuse the situation. After talking to both of them, the woman refused to cooperate, so we both tried to arrest her. The woman then pushed Officer Reagan into the street, where he was hit and run over by the truck that had just left, which continued going. Then I called it in sir." Renzulli explained.

Frank nodded and Danny sunk down. "How'd he look Tony?" Asked Danny.

"He was pretty out of it. Had a nasty hit to the head, but he was awake. Blacked out in the ambulance." Tony said. "I uh. Have his hat. It fell off." He handed the hat to the commissioner, who smiled when he saw the picture inside.

"I'm glad you were with him Sergeant. And thank you for retrieving his hat, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Frank said.

Just then a doctor came out "For Officer Reagan?"

Nearly the whole waiting room stood up.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well Officer Reagan has a pretty bad concussion, the good news is he didn't crack hit skull. He's also got a broken wrist, a bruised ankle, one fractured rib, and three that are badly bruised. He should be fine. We'll want to keep him overnight to make sure the ribs don't cause any problems with his lungs and we want to run a few tests on his head just to be safe. Other than that, he could be on limited duties in about two weeks and back to normal in I'd say another two."

"Can we see him?" Asked Danny, who stepped forward.

"Of course, not all of you though. He's just woken up, but he'll probably want to get some more sleep." The doctor responded.

xxBBxx

Jamie had to admit, the pain wasn't as bad as earlier. But the throbbing combined with fatigue made him feel just as terrible. He heard a noise and looked up.

"Hey Danny." He said to his brother, who has entered the room.

"You've got to keep yourself outta trouble."

"I do my best."

"Well, you've always loved ice cream." Jamie laughed at that. "But seriously kid, you took a year or so off my life today. Dad called about you and he said he didn't know what was going on. I was worried."

Jamie smiled, feeling himself falling towards sleep. "Sorry Danny. Next time I'll get Sarge to do it, he'll bounce better."

Danny laughed. "Yeah yeah, get some sleep kid." He bent down and kissed his little brother's forehead.

And with that, Jamie fell fast asleep.

 ***ICE is usually In Case Of Emergency contacts on your phone you can access by just pressing a button.**

 **Author's Note: So there you have it. The end is kind of crappy but oh well, this chapter overall isn't very good, but hey I tried. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please send me suggestions, about my writing or ideas for letters, because things like X are going to cause problems, I can already tell. Anyway, we're too far from K, so we'll get to see if/how Jamie gets out of the bad guy's clutches, only one letter in between now and then, I hope you're excited. Anyway until next time my lovelies.**


	10. J is for Jumped

**Author's Note: Okay so I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this chapter, so honestly I'm just going to wing it. This is honestly going to be a short chapter because I want to spend a lot of time and effort on the next chapter, letter k, which I know you've all been anxiously waiting for since G. So just be patient with me, and even though it's not as long, I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter because I researched injuries and body parts that start with the letter j for hours and came up with nothing I liked so here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.**

 **J is for Jumped**

Jamie Reagan was walking down a dark and quiet road late on a Friday night. He had just gotten off shift, and was heading to meet Danny for a drink at the bar. It had been a long week, and he wasn't completely in it this late at night. For the past two weeks they had been searching for a group that was jumping people on the streets.

The group called themselves the "Pig Roasters". They were mostly attacking off duty cops, so everyone was on their high alert. The name came from the idiotic belief that all cops were pigs and racist, media type claims. The attacks had all just been within jurisdiction of the 12th precinct, so they had all been running around like madmen trying to catch these guys.

As he walked down the slightly damp sidewalk, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, like he was being followed. He walked slightly faster, but didn't accelerate enough to leave any suspicion. Finally Jamie turned around just in time for a fist to connect with his face.

Jamie fell to the ground and felt someone reach for his pocket. He tried to get up and realized there were two guys. One hit him in the face while Jamie kept the other's hands away from his pockets. He didn't have much money but he did have his gun and that wasn't something he wanted to lose.

Somehow, Jamie managed to get the upper hand on the two perps. He collapsed against the wall of a building, feeling blood on his face. He could tell they had gotten his nose, and there would be a few other scratches and bruises. He looked at the two unconscious men in front of him and realized he knew them. They were both cops, both worked out of the 12th.

Jamie pulled out his phone and called Renzulli. He answered on the first ring.

"Harvard, what are ya doin calling me this late?"

"Sarge." Jamie said, the exhaustion and pain both obviously present in his voice.

"Kid? What's happened? You okay?" The sergeant said, his voice filled with worry for his rookie.

"I got them. The Pig Roasters. Or two of them at least. And yeah I'm good, just a little banged up. But you wouldn't believe who they are. Officer Sanchez and Officer Negron. Those two who just transferred in from the 14th who were causing all those problems in the precinct." Jamie said, tiredly.

"God kid, took down two of them by yourself? What's your location?"

"About five blocks from the bar across from the 7-11. And yeah, they're both unconscious."

"Alright kid, I'll be there myself soon. I'll bring a couple units with me and we'll get some detectives to bring them in. In the meantime, call your brother, I'm sure he'll either want to check up on you or try and get a hold of this case. If they wake up pull your gun or cuff them." Renzulli said, filled with pride. He never expected his rookie to be able to take down two seasoned cops on his own.

"Alright Sarge. I'll see you soon. "Jamie hung up and went to cuff the two cops in front of him. He then called his brother, who of course picked up immediately.

"Kid! Where the hell are you? Never in my life have I known you to be late." Danny said angrily.

"I got jumped on the way, I think it's that group we've been trying to take down. I'm about five blocks down. Renzulli is already on his way. He's bringing some uniforms with him." Jamie responded.

"God, kid are you okay? Didn't get you too bad I presume. I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere." Danny hurried out of the bar.

"Where am I going to go?" Jamie asked, but Danny had already hung up the phone. Not five minutes later Danny approached him, running.

"God kid, they got you. Wait, you took down both of these guys by yourself?" Danny said, helping his brother into a standing position.

"Yeah. I'm fine. They're cops, both out of the 12th. Explains how they knew who exactly to attack though. And they were smart enough to not attack an on-duty officer. I don't think my nose is broken but it's bleeding." Jamie said.

As the men on the ground began to stir, several police cars with lights and sirens came down the street.

Renzulli got out of one of the cars and went up to Jamie. "Kid you okay? You look like you were in a bloody massacre. Your nose is bloody."

"I'm aware. Just get these guys out of here and take my statement." Jamie said, getting a tissue from someone to wipe up the blood on his face.

"Alright. " The officers arrested the two men and drove off. "Tell me what happened. Start with when you got off shift."

Jamie nodded "Well when we got off, I changed and left the precinct, as I was supposed to meet my brother for drinks at the bar down the street. I couldn't shake the feeling though that someone was watching or following me, but I ignored it for a while. Once I turned down this road, I started walking a tad bit faster. When I thought it was too much, I turned around and someone hit me in the face. I knew there were two of them so I got up and continued fighting. Eventually the two of them were out. I examined them and slumped against the wall. That's when I called you, after that I called my brother." He explained.

Renzulli nodded. "Thanks Harvard. Nice job by the way, getting the two of them out. You got some power in you kid." The older man smiled.

"Thanks Sarge. I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie waved.

"Alright kid." Renzulli got in his car and left.

"So, how about we get you a little more cleaned up and then go get that drink?" Suggested Danny.

Jamie smiled. "That sounds good, and after the week I've had, I'm going to need it."

The two brothers walked away happily.

It turned out that the entire Pig Roaster crew was cops, and they had all graduated the same year, two years before Jamie. They had, from the start, had bad interactions with cops at some point in their lives, so they thought the best way to take them down waste get on the inside. So they all signed up for the academy together and made their plan. The two officers, Sanchez and Negron, gave up the rest of the crew the next day, and all of them were arrested and charged with up to ten years in prison. As for Jamie, he healed fine and got the rest he needed after all of the time he'd put in. Everything was back to normal.

 **Author's Note: So I absolutely hate how short this chapter is but really I didn't know what to do with it, I kind of just made this one up as I went along because I didn't have a clue what wanted to do with it. Regardless, I really hoped you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be a good one, as it is the follow up to G. I'm hoping to make that one longer than usual to make up for this one. Again, I apologize for this chapter, please read and review anyway! Until next time my lovelies.**


	11. K is for Kidnapped

**Author's Note: So here it is, the big end to the chapter for G. I honestly thought a lot about this chapter and how it should go, as I had so many options of how to do it and what Anthony Vasquez wanted with Jamie, and I thought that this was my best option out of the ideas that I had in my brain. I honestly put all of my blood, sweat and tears into this chapter, as I wanted to make the wait worth your while. So here's the moment you've all been waiting for!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **K is for Kidnapped**

 **Warning: There is some implied sexual activity without consent. If you do not wish to read it or if you find it offensive I suggest skipping this chapter.**

Jamie had always hated the dark. You never could know what might be lurking within it, or what can happen if you don't pay attention while you were in it. Jamie found this out the hard way. And if you question the dark? Then you get punished.

In the week that he had been there, Jamie had not oncelost faith that he'd be found. He still prayed every night, like he was told, no matter how exhausted he was. The man never let him leave the room for more than five minutes at a time, and when he did it was only so he could go use the bathroom, other than that, he was trapped in his cold, dark prison. The man himself never physically harmed him, he had people for that. And even then, it wasn't that bad, just a few bruises and scratches were on his body.

Psychological harm however, was an entirely different ball game.

xxBBxx

Jamie had been gone for a week, and the entire family was feeling it hard. He was the glue that held this family together, the little ray of sunshine to dispel the gloom. And he was gone. The case so far had no concrete leads whatsoever, as the video surveillance from the store doesn't show the face of the man who entered the bathroom at all.

The atmosphere at the previous Sunday dinner was tense and quiet. Nobody dared to crack a joke without little Jamie to laugh at it. Every time someone went through the hallway upstairs, they stopped in front of Jamie's room, because they aren't used to it being so quiet.

Frank and Henry of course couldn't share many details of the case with the kids, but that didn't stop them from asking. Every time they did, one of them would say "We'll let you know when we have something." But nothing ever came.

Of course at this time the 48 hour critical point had been passed, and there wasn't much hope. Their neighbors sent their prayers, and asked them every day if they had come up with anything. Jamie's friends at school never took their eyes off his empty seat in class. The whole family was a mess. They even felt guilty eating ice cream without Jamie there, because even when the little one was sick and couldn't join them to eat, they'd always make sure someone brought some up to him and sat with him while he ate.

But there was nobody to take food to this time.

Danny had become distant and angry, even Linda couldn't cheer him up. Erin was overly focused on her school work, and refused to let anyone come in the way of it. And poor Joe, silent at school and at home, he barely ever came out of his room. It was clear the older Reagan siblings were missing something without their beloved fourth sidekick.

xxBBxx

Anthony Vasquez stared at the trembling 7 year-old in front of him. He was trying to formulate his plan. He didn't want to kill the kid, but he wanted to somehow weaken him, make him feel vulnerable.

The man walked up to the kid, one of his wrists handcuffed to the bed he slept on, which was just a metal frame with a blanket.

Jamie whimpered and tried to pull away from the man. He was tired, hungry and thirsty after only receiving one meal a day and being deprived of sleep. He just had to keep the hope that his family would find him eventually, he just wanted to go home.

"It's a shame about your family. They really tried hard." The man sneered

"What are you talking about?" The child croaked.

"They're not coming for you. Not that they were trying anyway."

Fear struck Jamie's heart "What are you talking about? Of course they're trying to find me. And they will find me!"

Anthony smirked and walked up to the child, handing him a small picture of a house that had been loaded with bombs. It wasn't really his house of course, but he had someone edit it to make it look like it was so the child would have no doubts.

The young boy widened his eyes "No! You're lying. My family loves me-"

"That's where you're wrong, you worthless piece of crap. We tried to get them to take you back, but they wouldn't. So we made them go boom. Now I have to put up with all your whining "

Jamie wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head in his body, trying his best not to cry. He just couldn't believe it. His family loved him…right? They couldn't be dead…or could they?

"Don't cry. Real men don't cry. No girl's ever going to want you in this state. You've got to toughen up, stupid little weakling." Anthony pushed him off the bed and Jamie whimpered. "I'll be back later when you can actually handle it."

The man left angrily.

xxBBxx

Sunday came again all too soon. It had been two weeks, and still nothing on Jamie. Another two and it would be sent to the backburner, be made a cold case. The Reagans couldn't accept that, they wouldn't accept that. They'd get their baby boy back one way or another.

xxBBxx

Jamie sat on his metal bead, shaking. The past two weeks had been torture. Anthony's lies had started to get to him, he was facing the reality of possibly never getting out of there and, and even if he did, being without his family. Although it wouldn't matter because in his mind, they neither cared about nor loved him.

He was weak, thin and pale. Bruises and cuts littered his body, he could tell one wrist was broken. Luckily nothing too severe. All he could think about was sleep, food, and water. His captor had started to make him work, clean the filthy basement that was now his home, try and wash his single sheet, and other things that weren't at all necessary. He was exhausted by the end of the day, when he got his single meal that was often drugged with things to make him feel pain and be drowsy.

The one thing he was never allowed to do was go upstairs into the house. He was permanently trapped in the basement. He didn't have the courage to fight back or try and argue, if he did it would only earn him a smack or a punch, so he learned quickly to keep his mouth shut.

His brain was a nightmare. He feeling of loneliness wracked his body, feeling sad that nobody cared enough about him to try and save him from this endless nightmare. His face was constantly stained with tears.

Anthony opened the door to the basement. "Time to play little one" He walked over to Jamie and sat on the bed smirking. He was going to have fun.

xxBBxx

Yet again, mass was filled with silent prayers to bring back the youngest Reagan. The entire family was a mess without their glue, arguments happening twice a day, at any time of the day or night. They knew Sunday dinner would be stressful and quiet yet again, as it was the week before and had been in the house every day since Jamie went missing. Little did they know that they would get a phone call this Sunday dinner that would change the mood in the house.

xxBBxx

Jamie pulled his pants up and cried softly as Anthony pulled a gun. "It's time to say goodbye. Any last words?"

Jamie shook his head.

Anthony fired.

xxBBxx

That week the family decided that everyone should say grace together, and they kid. The passing of food and eating was done in silence. The somberity in the air was obvious, it nobody pointed it out. Like last week, nobody dared to do anything they knew would make Jamie laugh, as it wouldn't be the same without his cheerful laughter filling the room. Nobody truly ate, everyone picked at their plate and stared at the empty chair next to Joe.

The phone rang.

xxBBxx

Jamie threw himself aside. The bullet ricocheted off of the metal bed, before hitting Anthony square in the chest.

Jamie looked up and widened his eyes and the bleeding man in front of him. He put one hand on his chest, remembering what his dad told him to do if he saw someone bleeding. "Put pressure on it, son" the words echoed in his head.

With his free hand, Jamie reached into the man's pocket and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency? "The dispatch lady said politely.

Jamie started speaking shakily "H-hi. My name is Jamie Reagan. I'm 7 years old. I was kidnapped and the man accidentally shot himself. I don't know where I am. My daddy and grandpa are police." He was terrified, still keeping pressure on the bullet hole.

"Alright. Stay on the line with me okay? I've traced your call and I'm going to send some nice people to come and help you. What can you tell me about the man's wound?"

"He tried to shoot me but it missed and bounced and hit him in the chest. I don't think it hit his heart because he's not unconscious. It's bleeding but it doesn't look too bad. But you still need to get here quick. I think he's losing it." Jamie said, by now crying. He could hear sirens in the distance. "I hear them coming" He said weakly.

"I know. I'm going to hang up now okay? You do whatever the nice people ask you too. Everything will be alright, I will make sure your family knows you're okay." The dispatch lady hung up.

Jamie sat there while, holding the man's wound when several police officers and paramedics came into the room. He started sobbing "Please help him!" He called. Even with the hell he had endured recently, he still had concern for the man bleeding in front of him.

A police officer came over and uncuffed Jamie's wrist. "It's okay." Said the officer, who picked up the small boy and began carrying him outside to the waiting ambulance "Everything will be alright."

xxBBxx

Everyone looked at each other for a minute before Frank got up to answer the phone. "Hello? Yes-you…what? Is he alright? Where? Okay…okay we're on our way. Don't let them transport him until we get there." Frank hung up and rushed into where the family was eating dinner.

"Frank? What's wrong?" Asked Mary with concern.

A tear ran down Frank's face. "They found him…they found Jamie. And he's okay."

xxBBxx

Jamie squirmed nervously, sitting on the back of the ambulance. The paramedics had started cleaning his cuts and were examining the deep, red mark around his wrist. It was swollen and easy to tell it was broke, as he wasn't moving it and it looked off.

He just wanted to see someone he knew. Anyone. He was still crying, and still had blood on one hand from where he tried to save the man, who had already been taken away in an ambulance. Police officers swarmed the area, but Jamie didn't feel any relief until he saw a familiar car pull up across the street.

The first person to get out of the car was Mary. Then Frank, followed by Henry, Joe, Danny and finally Erin. Jamie squealed and wriggled from the grasp of the paramedics before running to his family. "Daddy!" He yelled as Frank picked him up and held him close.

Jamie was set down and hugged each individual family member. They took easy notice to his demeanour, his paleness, bruises, cuts, the fatigue and finally how skinny he had gotten in usch a short period of time.

Danny finally picked him up, strong enough to support his brother's weight. "How about we go to see the nice doctors and they will make sure you're okay? "

Jamie nodded and wrapped his small arms around Danny, who just held him tighter and carried him back to the ambulance.

xxBBxx

The family sat in the hospital waiting room as Jamie was examined, seeing as he as fairly calm by now and the doctors needed their space. Finally one came out to inform them. "Alright well Jamie is going to be fine. He has some cuts and bruises, those will heal. The laceration on his wrist is pretty deep so we had to clean it. That same wrist is broken, we believe probably from pulling on the handcuff he had on to try and get free. He's dehydrated and needs some food in his system, and otherwise he just needs sleep. Uh…we were informed that Anthony Vasquez, the kidnapper, died just a bit okay. We were also told that your son was trying to save him from bleeding out by putting pressure on the wound. You can all come see him if you like."

"Always like Jamie, trying to help everyone, even if they harmed him." Erin said, in awe of her baby brother.

xxBBxx

Jamie was awake but groggy when everyone filed in the room. He looked up at all of them before starting to sob. "H-he told me you were dead… and t-that you didn't l-love me."

Joe widened his eyes and went to comfort him by stroking his hair. "We're not going to leave you. And we all love you. We love you very much." Joe hummed to him and held him until Jamie fell asleep again.

The family sighed and sat down. They finally had their joy-filled little one back with them. And they would never let him go again.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I really hope I did this chapter justice and this is what you were looking for. I'm sorry it took so long but we lost internet and I obviously had no way of letting you know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. I will get the next chapter up but I appreciate all letter suggestions because I am running out of ideas so anything helps. Anyway, until next time my lovelies.**


	12. L is for Lemon

**Author's Note: Okay so I know that this chapter took an extremely long time, and I apologize, but I honestly could not think of what to do for this. The idea came to me at church of all places, weird right? And I have no idea where it came from. All I know is that this is probably going to be a fairly short chapter just because I know you guys want an update. I don't have enough of an established ideate make this too long but I'll do my best by adding in random fluff here and there. Alright, here goes nothing guys. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **L is for Lemon**

Having three younger siblings was not easy. 13 year old Danny Reagan knew this, probably better than anyone. But would he trade them for anything in the world? Of course not.

There was 11 year-old Erin. Still in that sweet, girly phase and the closest sibling to him in age. But she was still able to hold her own while playing with the boys, and Danny knew she would be someone strong and powerful someday.

Next was 3 year old Joe. He was always so full of light and calm. He was good with people and almost always knew what to do in given situation. He had that spark in him, and he knew that this one would be a cop one day.

And finally there was 3 year-old Jamie. There wasn't much evaluation yet. But the kid was always happy and full of energy. He always had to know where every family member was at all times, or he would get nervous. He was excitable and despite him swallowing things, never did anything else wrong to get in trouble.

Yes Danny loved all of his siblings very much. But babysitting all three of them at once while their grandma Betty was asleep upstairs? That was not by any standard something he would wish upon his worst enemy.

Overall, the day hadn't been that bad. Erin and Joe had been outside most of the day and Jamie had been fairly quiet. However, he had just now started to get antsy and Danny knew that he was probably hungry. So, he decided to try something he knew would be funny.

"Hey Jamers, you hungry?" Danny asked his baby brother, who was sitting on the Living room floor, making a tower out of some blocks.

Young little Jamie looked up at his oldest brother and grinned "Hungy!" He cheered, raising up his arms.

Danny chuckled. He would never get tired of that adorable little face. He picked up his brother and carried him to his high chair in the kitchen. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Danny smirked at him.

Jamie sat in his chair happily, patiently waiting for whatever it was that Danny was going to feed him. He watched as his brother sliced a small yellow fruit, taking out the seeds from one of the slices.

"Here you go Jamers. Try it and see if you like it. If you do, I'll give you more." Danny said, knowing that his brother definitely wouldn't want more. "Don't eat the hard part." He said, referring to the zest of the lemon.

Jamie eyed the small slice of fruit for a moment before picking it up and taking a small bite. His lips puckered and his face condensed for a moment at the sourness, but after a minute he continued eating the lemon slice, as he actually found the taste pretty interesting.

"Leave it to you kid to enjoy something that nobody else does." Danny shook his head before cutting another small slice. He knew this was due to his younger brother's love for absolutely everything, including a small grain of gravel he found on the sidewalk just a few days ago. Danny set the slice on Jamie's little tray and watched as the kid ate it happily.

"Daniel! Come up here and clean this mess in the bathroom! It's all a mess in here!" Called his grandma from upstairs.

"I'll be right there! You stay here and be good kid. Not that you can really do anything from that high chairs, but I wouldn't put it past you." Danny chuckled, setting the lemon on Jamie's tray and going upstairs to help clean up the bathroom.

Jamie looked at the lemon in interest and picked it up. He was still hungry and he wanted more. So he took a bite into it. Unfortunately for him, Danny hadn't taken the seeds out of this half so he got some seeds as well as some of the zest as well, and before he knew it, he couldn't breathe.

xxBBxx

Erin and Joe were just coming in after a long day of fun and playing outside. They both needed some water and a break, so they had decided to come in and rest for a while, maybe play with their baby brother in the process.

"Erin, can you get me a bottle of water too please?" Little Joe asked sweetly and politely.

"Of course Joey. Anything. Just sit down on the couch. I'll go get a bottle for each of us, be right back." Erin walked into the kitchen and was shocked. Her baby brother was sitting in his high chair, straining for breath and squirming. His lips were dark blue and his face had started to turn red as well. She widened her eyes and screamed.

xxBBxx

Everyone else in the house arrived in the kitchen at the same time. Joe had heard it in the living room and at first he hesitated to come into the kitchen out of fear of what they may find, but eventually he gave in and went in. At the same time, Betty and Danny heard the scream from the bathroom and rushed downstairs.

"Danny go call an ambulance! Erin call your father or your mother, both of them will do. Joe stay over by the counter until I say so, I need you to be out of the way when the ambulance comes." Said Grandma Betty. She was taking charge, but the fear and panic in her voice and on her face were evident.

Both Danny and Erin rushed out of their room to do their jobs while Joe cowered in the corner, crying. He didn't want to see his little brother like that, and it scared him to look at the young boy, who looked as if he was crying.

Betty picked up the panicking child and started pressing below his chest (I've been told to do this if an infant is choking so don't discredit me if you're not supposed to do that) to try and get whatever was in there out.

With one loud noise of pain, Jamie could suddenly breathe again. A large piece of lemon appeared in his throat. What concerned Betty the most was that the lemon had some quite a bit of blood on it.

Sirens could be heard coming from down the street and the ambulance stopped in front of their house. The paramedics rushed in and asked Betty what was going on. "Well I'm not sure how it started, but he took a bite of a lemon and started choking on it. I managed to get out the piece, which was rather large, and he can breathe again, but I'm a bit concerned because of the blood."

The largest man nodded and smiled at Jamie, who had tears on his face. "Hey little guy. I'm Robert. I'm going to make you feel better in a bit, but I need you to open your mouth and say Ahh okay?"

Jamie, who was trembling at this point, whimpered and nodded. He opened his mouth to let the paramedic look down with a flashlight.

"Alright well his throat is bleeding, just a bit, he won't choke on the blood. We're going to take him to the hospital and get this little one checked out just to be safe, and then maybe you'll even get some ice cream to make your throat feel all better okay?"

Jamie smiled and perked up when he heard the man mention ice cream and he nodded.

"Danny! Come here!" Betty yelled, and Danny came into the kitchen.

"I want you to ride with Jamie in the ambulance okay? He needs someone right now and I need to drive Joe and Erin. I know you'll do just fine with him." Betty kissed Jamie's forehead "Big brother Danny is going to keep you safe sweetheart. Grammy will be there soon. I promise."

xxBBxx

Betty, Joe and Erin arrived at the hospital at about the same time as Frank and Mary. A very terrified looking Danny was sitting in one of the chairs, awaiting whatever was to come. As Frank approached him, Danny burst into tears.

Mary widened her eyes and immediately wrapped her arms around the young boy, shushing him sweetly "Now now my little boy. What's wrong honey?"

"This is all my fault! I gave Jamie the lemon because he said he was hungry! I just wanted to play a joke but he ended up actually liking it. So I gave him another slice and I was so careful to take out the slices Mom, but then Grandma called me upstairs and I just left the stupid lemon on his tray! Jamie almost choked to death because of me." Danny said, sniffling.

Mary smiled "Shh it's alright. He's okay, he is going to be okay Danny. He won't hate you, he loves you."

Danny nodded.

The doctor came out about two hours later. "Jamie is going to be fine. The bleeding was due to a seed fragment scratching up his throat in one spot, it wasn't very deep. We just had to patch it up while he slept. He's fine now, he's awake and happily eating ice cream. He will have a sore throat for a while, so I recommend keeping it to soft foods or the time being while he recovers. You can all go see him, he's a bit loopy from the medicine but it will wear off in about half an hour or so."

The entire family crowded itself into Jamie's room, who was eating a bowl of ice cream while the nurse told him a story about some pirates.

Jamie smiled when everyone entered and waved "HI! "He said, his voice a bit croaky. Danny kept his head down, unsure of what to say, he was blaming himself for this.

Finally Danny spoke up just as Jamie was beginning to look sleepy again. "Jamers, I'm sorry. If I hadn't left that lemon there you would be okay. This is my fault."

Jamie just giggled and offered his oldest sibling a bite of the ice cream, which he happily accepted. "It okay Dawnee (like the soap) I love you still." Said the little one, just as he dozed off.

"I love you too kid." Whispered Danny

 **Author's Note: Alright so there that occurred, I hope you liked that chapter, I know it took absolutely forever and I know it's short but I did my best with the crappy idea that I had. I know this wasn't my best work, but life is rough ad my history teacher assigned a big project and expected it to be done within a few days so I've had my hands full a bit. Anyways, please read and review. I accept anything, writing suggestions,** **LETTER SUGGESTIONS** **, and even story suggestions. Until next time my lovelies**.


	13. M is for Malnutrition

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I had this chapter and the next chapter of Is It Really Okay? Done and ready to be posted, but my computer crashed and I lost all of my documents, so if you're wondering what is taking so long for me to write, it is because I am having technology problems. A big thank you to Katie Katherine for suggesting this as chapter M. I had a lot of great suggestions but I thought this one was the best. Anyways, I definitely hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers for 3x22 "The Bitter End" and 3x33**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.**

 **M is for Malnutrition**

For as long as he could remember, Jamie ad always tried to eat healthy. Not that he didn't treat himself or splurge every so often, but generally he always tried to remain in shape. His oldest brother Danny had made fun of him for it, calling most of his meals "Rabbit food" and cringing whenever he looked into the fridge when he was visiting at his apartment. Fruit, vegetables. Almost everything he ate was healthy.

But now he wasn't.

Anyone who knew him before this whole mess could tell, even from a distance, that Jamie was significantly skinnier. Having already had a small build, it made him look almost ill. But nobody noticed enough to say anything. He didn't blame them though, what with the aftermath of the mayor's shooting and the cleanout of the Bitterman Projects the past two weeks had passed rather quickly. He had also been somewhat distant from his family, avoiding contact with pretty much anyone. But he knew he had Sunday dinner to attend later in the day (he was working during church), so he decided to not mention anything and see if they noticed.

The first person to point anything out had been Renzulli, whom he was riding with after the death of his partner, Vinny Cruz. He had pointed it out during one of their meal breaks, when his training officer had offered to buy some lunch.

"No thanks Sarge, I'm fine really. I ate just before work."

"C'mon kid don't give me that crap. I've noticed you've lost quite a bit of weight recently. I'm sure that Harvard brain of yours knows that you can't just not eat." The older man said, looking down at the younger one sternly.

"Sarge, just drop it okay? I don't need a lecture, not form you, or anyone else. I'm fine." Jamie said, nearly going off on the other officer.

"Kid I'm worried about you. I'm sure your family is too. And if you don't fix these habits in the next few days, I'll go down to the 5-4 myself and explain the issue to your brother."

"Whatever Sarge."

Jamie really had tried in the beginning, to eat. But every time he nearly got sick. The wonderful smells, knowing his partner would never experience them again. The worst was meat. The juice would slowly turn into blood on his plate, Vinny's blood on his hands, seeping into his mind. And suddenly he saw Vinny against the pavement, his food turning into the bloody hole in his throat.

So he gave up on eating. And trying.

Realistically he knew it was not a smart thing to do, but he couldn't help it. At last week's Sunday dinner he had just merely pushed the vegetables around his plate. The only one watching him was Linda, who then announced her plans for a vacation in July. He wasn't really looking forward to it, the only reason he had agreed to go was to satisfy his family and to make him think he was doing fine.

That day, she had tried to corner him by himself several times after dinner, but he always managed to get away. He had no doubt in his mind that she told Danny after they got home later that night, as he had received several calls and texts from his older brother later that night and the next day. He ignored them all.

In fact, he pretty much ignored everyone. The only social interaction he had was when he was at work, and one time he had to pick up Nicky from school and drop her off at the apartment.

So it was no wonder he was absolutely terrified for dinner later this afternoon. He had been almost completely mute, only speaking in "yes sir, no sir," or "yeah." Renzulli had started getting suspicious fairly early on, wondering what was going on with his usually chatty rookie. In the few days following Vinny's death he had been quiet, but he hadn't seen anything like this since the day after Sydney had left.

"Kid, cat got your tongue or something?"

"You could say that"

"Ah! He speaks!"

"Ah hush Sarge. Just not in a good mood today." Jamie sighed, wishing that Renzulli would give up. But the older officer wasn't about to let his favorite rookie slip away from him so easily.

"You got Sunday dinner today. You're worried your family will notice the weight you've lost."

Jamie stayed silent. That was part of the problem. In all actuality, he hadn't felt very good all day. He'd been tired, sluggish, dizzy and somewhat paler than usual. He tried not to think that he was slowly starving to death, but that's what kept popping into his mind, After all, the most he'd been able to take down recently besides water is bread and some chicken broth.

After he got off work, he did his usual routine, he changed and started heading towards his father's house to be with the people he hadn't spoken to in a week.

As he drove, he started to wonder if he should just turn around, call and say he wasn't feeling well, and maybe blow off some steam at the shooting range. But he decided against that, as they would have heard if he had banged in sick to work that day, and since he hadn't it would be suspicious if he claimed illness now.

So he just continued driving, and by the time he turned down his father's street he was feeling even worse than he did this morning. He felt sick and weak, and his hands were trembling. He was honestly exhausted but he knew he had to help with Sunday dinner.

When he pulled into the driveway, he had to sit a moment to get the dizziness to go away. As he walked into the house, the smell of food cooking nearly made him sick.

"Uncle Jamie!" His nephews called, before rushing into the room to hug him. They had become somewhat clingy lately, but after the ambush at Bitterman, nobody really blamed them.

Jamie smiled. Even in the state he was in, Jack and Sean never failed to make him smile, which was just what he needed.

"Hey you two. What are you guys up to?"

"We were going to go play basketball. Will you come with us Uncle Jamie? Please?" They both asked, laying on the puppy dog face hard.

"Ah alright fine." His nephews started walking and he did too.

Jamie abruptly stopped by the door to the kitchen. It was suddenly getting hot and hard to breathe. The dizziness and exhaustion were hitting him in large waves. And all of a sudden he saw black.

xxBBxx

Danny Reagan had always hated the sound of screams. It reminded him of his days in the service. It reminded him of Jamie's voice over the phone when Joe died. But regardless he had to deal with them frequently, so he did.

But children, especially his, were the worst. Which is why he was absolutely freaked out when he heard his youngest screaming.

"Uncle Jamie! SOMEONE HELP!"

He and Erin dropped whatever they were holding and ran into the living room, where Jack was crouched over his unconscious uncle and Sean was hiding behind him.

"What happened?" Danny asked, filled with fear at seeing his baby brother knocked out on the floor.

"W-well Uncle Jamie got here and then we hugged him. We asked if he would play basketball with us and he said yes. So we were going to go play and then he just stopped walking. I said his name and he didn't respond. Then he just collapsed."

"Hey! Linda! Come here we need your help!" Danny called, kneeling beside the younger man.

Linda came into the room "Oh god. Is he okay?"

Sean hugged his mother "Uncle Jamie was okay but then he got really weird and he fell."

Linda nodded "Let me check him out." She kneeled next to her husband "He looks thin. Like incredibly thin. I've noticed he hasn't really been eating at Sunday dinner."

"You don't think?" Erin asked, concern written across her face.

"I do. Someone call an ambulance." Linda sighed

xxBBxx

The entire Reagan family was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when a very distressed looking Renzulli walked in.

"How's the kid? Danny called me. My god what happened?" The sergeant said anxiously.

"We were hoping you could help us with that Tony. He seemed to have collapsed. Linda noticed he was looking thin. What do you know about his eating habits recently?" Said Frank. The formality was dropped, right now it was just a family friend worried about his friend, not a partner speaking to his boss.

"Oh god. I knew this would happen. He hasn't been eating much. At all. I tried to get him to but every time he said he had just eaten before tour or was meeting someone afterwards for food. I brought up the fact that he looked thin and he really just shot me down. I should've said something sooner. I was going to come to you in a few more days if he didn't. God." Renzulli ranted, his voice quick and nervous.

"None of this is your fault Tony. But none of us have seen much of him other than Sunday dinner recently. We should have been keeping better watch." Henry said.

Just then the doctor came out. "Linda, from what I've seen you're right. He's been essentially starving himself, it looks like it's been going on about two weeks or so."

The family tensed when they realized the timeline. Two weeks ago today was the day Vinny died. The doctor continued.

"Right now he's very weak and could get really sick if we don't rehabilitate him soon, so it's lucky that something happened actually. If it hadn't, he could potentially have developed an eating disorder. But I think we've caught it soon enough that that won't happen. He's asleep right now. We've got him on an IV drip with some key vitamins that he's been missing. It's recommended that you start him out with light food or liquids. I will let you know when he wakes up so that you guys can go see him."

xxBBxx

Jamie stared blankly at the ceiling above him. How could he be so stupid? He knew he should have said something to someone earlier, but he never worked up the courage. Now his family was going to look at him like a bunch of freaks.

As they filed in slowly, Jamie refused to look at them. Until a commanding yet gentle voice he recognized as his father's spoke up.

"Son."

Jamie looked at all of them.

"Why didn't you say anything to us sooner kid? You know we would have helped you." Said Danny, no anger in his voice, just worry and concern.

"I don't know. "Jamie choked on his words "I thought you'd think of me different, like I was weak or something for not being able to handle it or something."

"Jamie, you lost your partner. He died in your arms, and you nearly died yourself. It's not something you're just going to get over." Said Erin sweetly.

"And we promise we'll be there for you Uncle Jamie" Said Nicky

"Yeah, we will!" His nephews chorused in response.

That brought a smile to Jamie's face. He knew that no matter what, he would always have his family to be there for him in a time of need.

xxBBxx

Two weeks later, the family sat down for Sunday dinner at the Reagan house in Bay Ridge. Jamie had been discharged from the hospital just a few days ago and had been doing much better. He still wasn't back to his normal self, but he had gained a little more definition to his face back, and he wasn't quite as pale either.

After grace, Jamie looked around at his family, who had helped him so much the past weeks. They reminded him that he had to keep trying, that Vinny wouldn't want him to suffer over this. And slowly, it was working.

Jamie smiled and slowly began eating the food that he had put on his plate. It was a slow process, but eventually he would get back to normal. He did have to have a nice body for their family vacation after all, right?

 **Author's Note: Alright so there's the next instalment of my a-z whump fanfiction. I already have ideas for letters N and P, you'll just have to wait and see. My next update will been one of my other stories, so look out for that. And depending where I am with that story by the time Spring break starts, I might start the prequel to my first major story, an idea I've had brewing in the head for a while. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I'll take suggestions for anything, especially letter ideas or story ideas. Until next time, my lovelies.**


	14. N is for Nightmares

Author's Note: Alright so I don't know where I got the idea for this chapter, it just came to me I suppose. Anyway, this chapter may be a little bit shorter than usual, mainly because there's really not too much to write, but I will try to spice up the detail. I'm sorry this chapter isn't really whump or hurt if you're wondering, by chance, why my updates usually take so long, it's because I like to write out a chapter outline first and plan it out before I actually write it. There's some Jamie and Erin bonding in this chapter because I felt like it was necessary. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this instalment and I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback.

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER RyeBreadMellark

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

N is for Nightmares

Jamie Reagan, in all five years of his life, has always had some time of problem with sleeping. When he was a baby he would get night terrors, where he would just scream in fear and nobody would be able to stop it or wake him up until it stopped on its own.

After the night terrors stopped when he was about two, the nightmares started. They weren't as bad or nearly as long, but it still wasn't good. They would be about various things, from spiders to death, anything.

He knew that the job his daddy and grandpa did was dangerous, he knew that it could even mean death- he had figured that out after having to go to an officer's funeral a few months before. He recalled a conversation he overheard between his mother and father the previous night. Jamie had been coming downstairs to get a glass of water and heard talking, so he sat on the stairs to listen in.

"Francis, how close was it?"

"Too close Mary. The bullet hit my vest but if the Kevlar hadn't stopped it…Mary it was right over my heart."

Mary let out a choked sob, causing Jamie's eyes to tear up as well.

"Frank, I can't live without you. I can't let the four of them grow up without their father."

After that, Jamie had heard enough and ran back upstairs. His father almost died? The thought scared him that there's a chance his daddy might die, and grandpa too.

Which is why he was where he was now. Jamie was sitting up in bed. He was sweaty, shaking and sobbing, all the while holding himself. He remembered the nightmare clear as day, as it replayed over and over in his mind.

His father and grandpa were both in their uniforms, patrolling the streets of New York happily, with their guns and badges. Suddenly the city was transformed into their back yard, the same back yard where his brothers would play cops almost every day. Knowing that his two older brothers wanted to be police scared him as well, knowing they could just as easily get hurt.

The catch was that their back yard was much larger than usual, making the two men seem almost as if they had shrunk down to the side of a beetle. Suddenly, Danny and Joe were there too in police uniforms, and the four of them began canvassing the yard, looking for anything that seemed out of order.

That's when a hail of gunfire rained down on the four men, Jamie unable to do anything to stop it. Within seconds, the shots stopped firing, but the men in his family, all four of them whom he looked up to, were on the ground. Each one of them stood up and said something to Jamie, their faces pale and blood pouring out of them. His grandpa was first.

"Kiddo, why didn't you look out for me? Look where that got me."

His father was next "I guess you will have to grow up without a father then."

Up third was Danny "See why you can't become a cop kid? We're great and we died, you'd be gone within a day."

Finally was Joe "I can't believe you let this happen Jamers, I just wanted to do good. I hate you."

After they were all done speaking, each of them collapsed to the ground, screaming, took one final anguished breath and stilled.

Jamie wasn't sure what hurt the most, the statements each of them said or the fact that he was responsible for the death of the people he loved the most.

He sat up quickly and checked the clock beside his bed. It was only 11 PM. He knew he'd never be able to go back to sleep with the condition he was in. He looked out of his window into the sky and watched the gently breeze lightly sway the trees across the landscape. He had hoped it would calm him, but it wasn't working.

Jamie had no idea what to do. He didn't want to bother his parents, they had both been busy lately and as a result very tired as well. He didn't want to go to Joe or Danny because let's face it, neither one of them are very understanding nor they'd probably be mad if he woke them up. Also, he didn't want to seem like a weakling or a baby in front of his brothers, as he wanted to show them that he was a big boy. So he used the only logical choice.

The walk down to Erin's room was done in absolute silence. He didn't let anything break his focus, so the pitter-patter of his little feet could barely be heard on the carpet .He eagerly snuck past the rooms of his other siblings and parents, not wanting to wake them by any means.

Jamie winced slightly, as Erin's door creaked slightly when he cracked it open. He waited until the crack was just big enough that he could shimmy through, and close the door behind him. Suddenly, he was scared. He knew that Erin had a temper and could be stubborn, and he was afraid that she'd be mad at him.

Regardless, he very softly whispered "Erin?" His voice was sweet and soft, with a more than slight touch of fear.

Erin groaned inwardly as she woke up, knowing it was her youngest brother interrupting her middle of the night plans. But when she heard the fear and desperateness in his voice, she sat up slowly. "Jamie?" She gasped slightly at the sight of tears streaming down his face.

"Come here little one." The thirteen year old scooted over in the bed, giving Jamie room to join her. Jamie hesitantly walked over to the best and crawled in next to his sister.

Erin's motherly instinct kicked in and she immediately put her arms around the little boy "What's wrong Jamie?"

"I had a bad dream." He said, hiding his face in her side.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Erin asked hopefully.

Jamie shook his head.

She sighed. "Jamie please. I promise I won't tell anyone"

The five year-old thought more a moment before weakly whispering "Okay. I um… daddy and Grandpa Henry and Danny and Joey were all police officers! It was cool. B-but then…they all got shot... it was all my fault because I couldn't protect them of save them. They gone and it's my fault Ewin!" Jamie sobbed miserably.

Erin wiped her brother's tears gently and rocked him gently. "Shh. It's alright. Daddy and Grandpa Henry are too smart and good at their jobs to let anything happen. And when Danny and Joe are old enough to be police officers, Daddy and Grandpa will protect them because they're amazing. Okay? Daddy's safe. He's not going to leave us sweetheart. I promise." She started slowly running her fingers through Jamie's hair, which seemed to calm him down, it at least stopped the crying.

Jamie just held on to his sister for dear life, not wanting to let her go and get her hurt too.

"You want to try and sleep? I promise I will be here the whole night. I'm not going anywhere." Erin said, really just wanting to get some sleep herself, but she couldn't help but feel bad for her terrified baby brother.

Jamie nodded "Promise?"

"Promise" Said Erin, smiling.

Jamie snuggled down next to her and closed his eyes. "I love you Erin."

"I love you too, little one."

There were no more bad dreams that night.

Author's Note: I know it's short, I did my best with the idea that I had. Please review, I need letter suggestions, because I know what I want for P but I have no idea what to do for O so please please please. Send me suggestions or feedback or even tweet me because I put my twitter in. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter even though it was shorter than usual, I still enjoyed writing it. Until next time me lovelies.


	15. O is for Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note: So yes, this chapter is based off of the episode with the same title, but it's basically what would've happened if they didn't notice the time on the bomb as soon as they did or if there was more time, I haven't really decided yet... I'm excited to write this chapter honestly, because I think I may throw in a little bit of Jamko just for fun and to see how it goes. I will update soon guys, I promise. Anyways, I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! I love getting review notifications on my email!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: RyeBreadMellark**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **O is for Occupational Hazards**

Jamie had, at one time, taken a bomb diffusion course when he was at the academy. It wasn't required, but it was offered to anyone who wanted to take it and maybe eventually become a member of the bomb squad. He knew that's not what he wanted to do but he took it anyway, since you never knew when something like that may come in handy. And it may or may not be a good thing that he had learned.

Their tour had been fairly quiet today, as it had been recently. Neither officers were complaining of course, as a quiet tour meant not too much was happening, neither of them were getting hurt, and they could just spent some down time together.

But of course, all good things had to come to an end when they saw a poster of a missing dog. Both of them, having good hearts, wanted to find it and return it to where it belonged. So when they found the dog they were obviously both extremely happy. So they returned it to their owner, but not before they were drawn into checking out a box of "fireworks."

So that's where the two officers were now. Leaning over a box with a bomb init.

"Eddie get out of here." Jamie said, examining the wires.

"What? No. I'm not leaving you Reagan." Eddie replied stubbornly.

"I took a diffusion course when I was in the academy, Trust me."

Eddie shook her head "There is no way I'm leaving you alone Jamie. I'll call for backup." Eddie went to the other side of the room.

Jamie looked down at the bomb and started fiddling with the wires in the box. He sighed and realized here was no way he'd be able to do this, it was too complicated. "Call the bomb squad Eddie. We've got to get out of here." He turned to leave.

And that's when everything went to hell.

The explosion was so powerful it made part of the walls and ceiling cave in. Luckily, not very much of it had caught fire, it was small enough hat Eddie could stamp on it and get rid of it with her shoe. It was pitch dark and eerily silent. The room smelled like dust, and Eddie could see or hear nothing. Not even her partner.

"Reagan?" She asked fearfully, hoping for a response. "Jamie please!" She tried again, praying that he had just not heard her. There was something on top of her leg. All of a sudden she heard a creek, a sharp hit to the head, and everything became even darker.

xxBBxx

When Eddie woke up, she realized she could just see a small dot of light. She hot her radio and tried to get a rouse.

"12- David to Central." Eddie crossed her fingers.

"12-David what's your status?" The noise was a little static-y but she could at least hear them. Breathing a sigh of relief, Eddie responded.

"I'm alright. Concussed probably, and I think I screwed up my knee. I can't see, reach or hear Officer Reagan though. I don't know if he's okay. Do we know what's happened?"

"The building collapsed, they've got officers and the fire department trying to figure out what's happened. Can you provide anything?"

"Officer Reagan and I were delivering a lost dog to an apartment in the building when one of the people in the building asked us to come check out a box of fireworks. It turned out to be a pipe bomb. "

"Alright. We're working on getting you two out of there. Stay safe. "

"10-4"

Eddie sighed. The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours. She had no idea how much time had passed by now. She still hadn't heard anything from Jamie, and that was starting to worry her. Was he just too far away for her to hear if anything had happened? Or was it something worse.

She really just wanted her partner. She didn't think she would be able to make it without him. He was her TO and her best friend. Eddie knew all too well that if she lost him, she'd probably lose herself. She mentally denied the fact that her concern was due to her having feelings for him. Her prayers were slightly answered when a piece of debris lifted slightly from where she was, giving her enough space to crawl around.

Eddie managed to squeeze through the space to an opening, she found the charred box the bomb had been in, and so she figured Jamie couldn't be too far away. She continued to crawl, and stopped when she found a hand. Soft and fleshy, one that had squeezed her arm, the one that had held her after she shot that guy. But it was different. This time, it was cold. She took the time to examine her partner's condition. His face was pale, his body was twisted in a weird way. There was a massive cut on his forehead that was bleeding, as well as many other small cuts and burns all over his body. Eddie thought she would throw up.

Eddie pushed something away until she had a clear view of her partner. He wasn't breathing. Hesitantly, she pressed two fingers to his neck, desperately searching for a pulse. She didn't find one.

Panicking, she sent in a call over the radio. "I need help down here fast! Officer Reagan… Jamie's not breathing and he has no pulse. God we need help."

Eddie threw her radio aside and immediately started CPR. She didn't know how long he'd been like this, but she thought it was worth it to try instead of there being the possibility of him living and her not trying at all to save him.

After about thirty second she heard a deep gasp followed by coughs.

"Oh god. Jamie. Dear god." Eddie threw her arms around her rising partner, glad to see him waking up. The tears came next, followed by intense sobbing.

"Ed, Eddie?" Jamie rasped, hugging his partner back.

"God Jamie you were dead! You had no pulse and I, god I almost lost you." Eddie yelled, not really angry, just worried.

"I'm here. I'm here and not going anywhere. Who else would you have to bug you all day?" Jamie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You damn idiot. Just come here." Whether it was raw emotion or just pent up frustration, Eddie pressed his lips to hers suddenly. And Jamie, while surprised, kissed her back.

Once they pulled away, they both looked at each other.

"I guess we probably have to put in a request for new partners huh?" Jamie asked

"If we ever manage to get out of here than yes. We've been down here for five hours. Good lord I bet your family's up there freaking out Reagan." Eddie said, leaning against him.

"I bet they are. They're not gin got be surprised you know, they always assumed the two of us had a thing going on. "Jamie chuckled.

"Really? You? The golden boy, by the book Reagan? Who has never broken a single rule in his lifetime? They thought you of all people broke the rules to date me?" Eddie teased.

"First of all, I have broken the rules before, not without consequences of course. And second, it was mostly my sister. I came to her after that domestic. Sarge asked if I had feelings for you. She's been on my case ever since every time I or someone else mentions you." Jamie said.

"Well it's about time you manned up and had the courage to go for me Reagan. That kiss does not count. "Eddie laughed.

"That's not my fault." Jamie said. His head was pounding but he was trying to not let his pain show. He hadn't really gone fully into cardiac arrest, but something had landed on his chest and just made his pulse so weak you could barely notice it. (I know this doesn't actually happen.)

"You alright Reagan? You're looking kind of iffy there." Eddie said, concerned.

Jamie shook his head. "Tired. Dizzy. "And at that, he crawled away and threw up.

"Ew. Jamie that's going to smell now. But you've got to stay awake alright? I'm not letting you get away that easily."

Jamie nodded and just laid beside her. "I know. Just got to rest. I'll be fine."

"You better be Reagan." Eddie's voice got softer. "You better be because I love you."

"Love you too Janko."

Little did they know, someone had forgotten to turn their radio off.

xxBBxx

It was two more hours before anything happened. The fire department managed to open up a hole big enough for a small person to wriggle through.

"Hey, can you hear us down there?" A voice called.

"Yeah! Can you get us out of here?" They both said, simultaneously.

"We're working on it. Can either of you fit through?"

The two partners looked at each other. Eddie shook her head.

"No way. Jamie I am not leaving you down here." She said.

"Eddie c'mon. You need to get out of here and get yourself checked out. They'll find a way to get me out too okay? I'll be alright." Jamie said.

Eddie sighed "Alright. I'll see you?"

"See you."

They shared a soft kiss before Eddie managed to pull herself into a standing position, despite her busted knee. She began to wriggle through the hole until two people started pulling her out.

Eddie squinted at the sudden burst of sunlight and gasped. There were people everywhere. Police, paramedics, firefighters. It was endless. There were also several news stations and groups of spectators.

Eddie scanned the crowd and saw the Reagans all huddled in the same area, fear on their faces. Two paramedics started to lead her towards an ambulance, but she fought against them.

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere until they get him out."

The following argument was only interrupted when one Detective Daniel Reagan stepped in. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked in his typical voice, but Eddie could hear the fear.

"She won't come with us to the hospital." The paramedic said.

"I am not going anywhere until I know Jamie will be okay. Dammit when I found him he wasn't breathing and he didn't have a pulse." Eddie argued back, hoping to get a reaction from the detective.

Danny sighed. "Alright. Let her stay so she can see her partner. She's obviously not life and death, so she'll be fine until then."

The paramedics reluctantly walked away.

"How is he?" Danny asked

"Alright. He's weak and got a bad concussion. Something landed on his, I think he busted a few ribs because he was breathing pretty heavy." Eddie answered. The puffiness in her eyes from crying was evident, but he chose not to say anything.

"Alright. How'd you get his heart working again?"

"I recessitated him."

"Good work Janko." Danny smiled and walked away.

xxBBxx

It was half an hour later before the fire department could make the hole big enough. Jamie couldn't get out on his own, so they had to send two men down there to get him out. Eddie stayed until they loaded him in the ambulance, then finally agreed to let them take her as well.

Eddie was discharged a day later.

Jamie had blacked out at some point after Eddie left, since he had nobody to talk to him and keep him awake. He really had tried. But they had sent him into various surgeries after he arrived at the hospital and also ran so many tests he thought he was back at law school.

He had apparently been lucky. The issues with his heart weren't as bad as they appeared, it was due to a sudden drop in blood pressure after a heavy object had slammed into his chest. He had three ribs that were only cracked, not broken. The worst of it was his concussion, but fortunately it had not caused any bleeding to the brain. His bruises, scraped and burns would heal, and all would be well, as he now had a future with Eddie.

When Jamie woke up, his father, brother and sister were the only ones there. It was too days after the incident, the day after Eddie had been discharged, she had just left in fact, after visiting him for a while.

"Hey kid, you doing alright?" Asked Danny, as his brother opened his eyes.

"I've been better."

"We're all glad you're okay son." Frank said.

Jamie smiled at his family.

"Oh he'll be plenty alright." Danny smirked

"What do you mean Danny?"

"You and Eddie kid." Jamie froze

"Huh?"

"She forgot to turn off her radio. Heard the whole thing. "

Jamie just groaned in frustration.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, because I actually enjoyed writing this one. I know that my medical stuff was way off but it was for the purpose of Jamko touchy feely kind of stuff. Anyways, I have my idea for P but I'll need suggestions my friends, so make them. I'll update as soon as I can, as I'm officially on spring break now so I should be able to update more in the following week. Please review and give me suggestions, on my writing or letters. Until next time my lovelies, I hope you all have a great Easter (sorry if you don't celebrate).**


	16. P is for Please Don't Hurt My Family

**Author's Note: Okay so I really didn't plan out this chapter at all, so it's probably not going to be very good or very long. I'm sure you can figure out what this chapter is about by the title, and if not you need to catch up on your episodes. I've been working on a sequel to my one-shot Harvard, so that will probably be up at some point. I'm waiting to start anything major until after I finish this story, and I'm also waiting for summer vacation because I'll essentially have unlimited time on my hands. Alight, I hope you enjoy this new chapter guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **P is for Please Don't Hurt My Family**

At thirteen years old, parents generally trust their children in making short trips to places if it's within walking distance and they are a child worthy of respect. Sometimes, parents also forget that they need something for your older sister's birthday dinner so they tell you to run and get it because they are "too busy" to do it themselves.

And that's why, this particular thirteen year old, Jamie Reagan, was making the one mile trek to the nearest convenience store to pick up some potatoes for Erin's birthday dinner. He was pushing out a light jog, enjoying the pleasant, early evening weather and the nice breeze that was sweeping its way across New York.

The store was small and owned by a man named Peter Gonzalez, a family friend of the Reagans, so Peter, who was behind the counter smiled when Jamie entered.

"Hi there Jamison, what can I get you today?"

"Mom forgot to pick up some potatoes for Erin's birthday dinner tonight, so she sent me to get some." Jamie replied, smiling at Peter.

"Ah, in the back. Tell your sister I said happy birthday."

"Will do sir." Jamie went to the back of the store as he was told.

He wandered through the aisles aimlessly, forgetting that he was supposed to be in a rush to get potatoes and bring them back to his mother. Jamie was too busy letting his mind wander to notice the tense conversation going on at the front.

He dropped the bag of potatoes when a gunshot rang out across the small store.

xxBBxx

Of all of the things that Frank Reagan hated, there were two things he despised the most. The first was missing something important with one of his children, and the other was getting a call right at the end of tour. Little did he know how lucky he would be to respond to that call.

As a lieutenant on the force, he was getting higher and higher in the ranks all the time. Everyone already knew who he was however, his father being commissioner and all. But he knew that Henry wanted to retire soon, and he was on the fast track to following in his footsteps.

All Frank wanted to do that night was go home and celebrate his daughter's 20th birthday with her. As a police officer, he often had the misfortune of missing out on important events due to the demands of the job. He knew that his children were old enough to understand, hell his oldest was a patrol officer himself, but it didn't make missing these things any easier.

It was about ten minutes before the end of his shift when the call came in. Frank and his partner were sitting in their car, watching the sun slowly dip below the horizon. He knew Danny was working the same shift as him and would arrive for Erin's party at the same time, but nonetheless he was still anxious to be there.

"All units be advised we have reports of shots fired at the Gonzalez convenience store, a possible robbery in progress. We have reports of hostages."

Frank froze. "We've got to go. That's right near the house. I'll call Mary and let her know I'll be late. No doubt Danny will respond too."

As his partner drove off, Frank pulled out his cell phone and dialled his wife's number.

"Frank? I thought you were on shift." Mary's concerned voice came through the phone.

"I am, and I may be late to Erin's party. I assume Danny probably will be too."

"Why? What's happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine Mary. All units in the area just got called in to a robbery and hostage situation at Peter Gonzalez's store."

"Oh my god. Frank!"

"Mary what's wrong?"

"Frank oh god, I sent Jamie out there to get some potatoes because I had forgotten to pick some up. It's been taking him a while, I assumed he was just chatting with Peter. Oh god what if he's hurt?"

"Mary stay at the house. Don't call him and try to stay calm. I'll let you know something as soon as I can. I love you."

When the conversation ended, Frank thought his heart stopped. Not Jamie. Not his baby, who was still so young and innocent. He never played favorites with his children, as he loved them all equally. But out of all four, Jamie was his pride and joy. His honor roll, teacher's pet child. The one who loved everybody and saw the good in anything. He couldn't lose him, it would break their family apart.

When they pulled up to the store, there were already an influx of police cars outside, lights flashing to brighten up the looming darkness. Frank got out of the car and spotted Danny, so he approached him.

Danny straightened upon his father's arrival. "Lieutenant."

"Danny." Frank's tone was terse. "God Danny Jamie's in there."

Danny's eyes widened in fear.

xxBBxx

Jamie's first instinct after he heard the gunshot was to run. But he knew he couldn't, the only way out was through the front, and it was pretty obvious that was not an option right now. His thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing the back of his shirt and started to drag him.

"Let go of me!" Jamie snarled, fighting against the man who had grabbed him. He man didn't budge.

He was deposited against the front counter, next to a trembling Peter.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked him, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Peter nodded "I'm alright, I already told them I'd give them what they wanted. There's two of them."

"What's you name kid?" The taller of the two asked. Jamie didn't reply.

The tall one pointed his gun at Jamie's face. "I asked you what your name was, you ungrateful runt."

"J-Jamison Reagan."

At this, the shorter one spun around. "Reagan? As in the commissioner?"

"He's my grandfather."

The short one widened his eyes. "Man we have to get out of here! Ge's from a family of cops-"

"Hold on Randy, he could he useful to us. Get rid of the old man and keep the kid. The NYPD will be willing to give us anything they want to spare the commish's grandkid." The taller one pointed his gun at Peter and prepared to fire.

Jamie lunged forward and hit the taller one in the eye. Randy cried out "Patrick!"

"Stupid kid!" Patrick snarled and slammed the gun into the side of Jamie's face, breaking his nose and leaving him feeling dizzy. It didn't take long for blood to start running down his face.

Randy widened his eyes as he looked out the window "Pat. There's a bunch of cop cars out there."

"Good. Toss him outside. "Patrick turned to Peter "Let them know who we have in here alright? Any funny business and I'll blow out his brains right now."

Randy pulled Peter up and then swiftly threw him out of the store.

Patrick kneeled in front of Jamie. "You and I are going to play a little game."

xxBBxx

Multiple calls were heard as Peter came out of the store. Frank and Danny were some of the first two people to reach him.

Peter sat on the curb, surrounded by officers. He gave a strained smile to Frank when he saw him. "Jamie's doing alright in there. He's got a broken nose and he's a little fazed, but he's alright. He saved my life Frank."

Frank took a deep breath. "What have we got in there?"

"There's two of them. The taller one is named Patrick and the younger one is Randy. Randy seems pretty young and inexperienced. He's frightened. I expect Patrick probably forced him into doing this." Peter replied.

Frank nodded. "You go and get yourself checked out."

Half an hour passed, and still nothing occurred. The two men holding his son hostage had ignored all attempts to make contact, at the patience of all of the officers was running thin. Tension was high, especially knowing who the hostage was and what may happen if they didn't get him out of there.

Everyone's hopes and fears were awakened when the two men stepped out of the store, pulling a weak person with them.

xxBBxx

Jamie was exhausted. Patrick had turned up the thermostat, making the heat in the small store almost unbearable, to the point where Jamie was sweating. Randy didn't do very much. His head was still pounding and he was exhausted. He realized he probably had a concussion. Between the sweat and blood on his face, he was also extremely uncomfortable.

Patrick's temper was running thin. He was annoyed by the constant attempts of the HNT (Hostage Negotiation Team) to make contact with him and try to get him to release his controlled prisoner. For the past ten minutes, he was been retrieving beer bottles from the store and drinking them. When he's finish, he'd throw the bottle at Jamie, always missing but hitting the counter behind him close enough to where he was for some shattered glass to cut his arms up a bit.

Randy hadn't done much. It was clear he didn't want to be there by any means, and was probably only doing this to avoid being shot himself. He just stood in the corner while Patrick paced the floor in front of Jamie, thinking up his next move.

Jamie really just wanted to go to sleep. But he knew he couldn't, that could make him fall into a command there's no telling what his two captors would do. He just wanted to go home and enjoy his mother's- potatoes! In the intense situation Jamie had dropped his mother's potatoes she wanted. He cursed himself for not being able to deliver what was asked of him.

"It's time to make our demand." Patrick said. He pulled the limp Jamie into a standing position and dragged the reluctant teenager out of the store.

xxBBxx

Frank was shocked at seeing his son's condition. He was essentially limp in Patrick's arms. There was blood running down his face, as well of a mixture of sweat and tears. However weak Jamie was, Frank knew that his youngest was aware and prepared for whatever the situation would entail. He felt Danny tense beside him and knew it was out of anger for the two men and fear for his little brother.

"Ah. Lieutenant Reagan." Said the cold voice of Patrick.

Frank stepped forward, gun in hand, to confront the man who had hurt his baby boy. He nearly smiled when he saw the bruising forming around the man's eye, knowing Jamie had put up a fight.

"Nice to see you. You know what I want. Money and a way out of here."

"I'll get you whatever it is you want. All I ask is one thing…Please?" Frank got down on his knees and locked eyes with his youngest. Frank knew that Jamie knew what was going to happen.

Frank put his gun down.

"Please…don't hurt my family."

As Jamie hit the ground, multiple shots were fired, from both sides of the playing field.

xxBBxx

Jamie could hardly see anything through the blinding light of the red and blue lights on the dozens of police cars surrounding the store. He could feel the tension on the air, is caused his headache to grow stronger.

He was terrified. His body hurt. The things Patrick had yelled at him in that store were things he'd never share with anyone, but they were things he'd heard from the bullies at his school. He was trembling and could feel the tears on his face. He wanted to drop, to just let himself fall unconscious, to give up. But he knew he couldn't, because he had to prove himself. He had to prove that he was strong and could make it through anything.

Looking around, Jamie could hear Patrick speaking, the voices getting clearer and clearer by the second. Then he saw his father, and immediately he felt much safer. He heard the please, and knew what he had to do. He remembered his dad drilling it into him, every time they went out in public. On the last syllable on 'family', he crashed to the ground, only to feel a sharp pain in his foot.

Jamie rolled away slightly and suddenly a pair of arms he recognized as his oldest brother's enveloped him.

"I'm here Jay. You're safe and I got you. He shot you in the foot. It's all going to be okay."

Jamie let the voice of Danny comfort him as he gave into unconsciousness.

xxBBxx

Jamie awoke to seral pairs of eyes on him, in fact, the eyes of his entire family.

"Oh god, Jamie I'm so glad you're okay!" He heard Erin first.

He looked around and smiled slightly, as everything became clearer to him.

"They had to do surgery to get the bullet out of your foot. You're going to be on crutches for a while." Joe said, smirking slightly.

Jamie groaned and sat up. "What happened to them?"

Frank stood from his chair. "Patrick was killed. Randy surrendered and is currently in a police station waiting to be arraigned tomorrow morning."

Jamie nodded and looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday Erin." He mumbled.

Erin chuckled and kissed her little brother on the forehead. "Nonsense, it's alright Jamie. Birthdays come around every year. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm proud of you though, for saving Peter."

Jamie smiled. "You noticed?"

"Dad noticed. Get some sleep, little brother." Erin said, noticing Jamie start to drift.

Jamie nodded, letting sleep overcome him.

 **Author's Note: Yay so I hope you liked that chapter. I enjoyed writing it, for some reason this chapter came easier to me than chapters in the past have. Let me know if you enjoy this multiple perspective thing. Please review, I really need letter suggestions. As of right now, the only thing I have an idea for is V. Alright, please review guys. Until next time, my lovelies.**


	17. Q is for Quarantine

Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter was actually suggested by two people, karlaw and jimayer, so thank you for the idea. Now I'm pretty much making this chapter up as I go along, but I feel like we may see quite a bit of Linda based on the major setting of it. I actually did my research for this chapter, but forgive me since I know I got hospital procedures wrong and all that jazz. On another note, I've started working on another story that will make its debut after I finish all of the letters, so stay tuned for that. I may give you a sneak peek on one of the next few letters. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom of the screen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

Q is for Quarantined

All of his life, Jamie Reagan has been dedicated to helping people. That was the reason for his two career decisions. As a defence attorney, he could help prove people innocent and give a voice to those who had none. And as a police officer, he could help people with everyday things, or even save their lives.

The trip had been a memorable one. He, along with a group of six others, had spent three weeks in West Africa helping to feed a village of children orphaned by the Ebola outbreak, which had died down two months prior. The group also taught children how to find food and how to cook and built them proper shelter, so that their efforts over there wouldn't be wasteful. Jamie had felt that he had made a difference over there, even if it was small he was glad he was able to help.

The first symptom he had noticed was the fatigue. At first, Jamie assumed it was the time adjustment from being back in New York, causing his sleeping schedule to be messed up. But then the fever started, and he knew something was wrong. So, he decided to call his sister in law and get a professional opinion.

"Hey Jamie. Danny's not home yet, but I can tell him to call you." Linda said as she answered.

"Hey Linda, and no, actually I called to talk to you. "Jamie replied, chuckling a bit.

"Really? What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I don't really know. I've been feeling kind of sick lately. It started with fatigue. At first I thought it was the time change but now I've got this fever and nothing I take will break it."

"Hm. Alright. To me, it sounds a bit like the flu, but it's not flu season. I'd go and see a doctor though, just to be absolutely safe alright?"

"I will. Thanks Linda."

"Anytime Jamie."

So the next day after work, Jamie went to the doctor. Needless to say, it didn't work out quite like he had hoped.

Jamie stared at the white walls of the healthcare center he was seated in. The air was cold and it smelled like that antibacterial hand soap that they always have in hospital bathrooms. There were several other people in the waiting room as well, some children too. He examined the people, finding them fairly interesting. He tried to imagine what all of their lives were like by looking at them. Like the woman in the corner he imagined was a teacher, even though he had no signs to point to that.

The door to the back opened. "Jamison Reagan?"

Jamie looked up "That's me" He stood and followed the woman to a room.

"I'm going to take your vitals, so just sit down and let me work, sugar." The nurse said, gleefully.

Jamie did as he was told and sat in the chair. That's when he first noticed the headache, when the nurse put the blood pressure cuff around his arm. He took a deep breath but said nothing. The lady took his temperature and gasped. "My goodness, look how high this is, you should probably be in a hospital young man."

Jamie shrugged "My sister in law just recommended I come here so I did."

"Yeah well, the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse rolled her eyes and left.

Jamie sat there for what felt like hours, as his headache was steadily getting worse, but in reality it was only a few minutes. When the doctor finally came in, he introduced myself and the questions started.

"What are your symptoms?" The doctor asked.

"Well it started with fatigue, then the fever came in, and now I have a terrible headache."

"How long have these symptoms been going on?"

"The fatigue started three days ago, the fever yesterday morning, and just this morning I got the headache."

"As I understand, you've been out of the country recently?"

"Yes doctor, to West Africa."

"Alright." The doctor started writing something down on a piece of paper. "I want you to take this to St. Victor's and have them give you a blood test." The doctor looked at him sombrely. "Quickly."

xxBBxx

Jamie silently fiddled with the bandage on his arm. He was waiting for the results on the blood test, which they said could take up to fifteen minutes to give them a clear positive or negative. Not that he even knew what they were testing for, as they just gave him the name of the test, but since Linda trusted this doctor he trusted him too.

"Hey." Said a voice.

Jamie looked up, and sitting in the chair beside him was his sister in law. "Hey. Are you coming on shift?"

Linda nodded "Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought I sent you to that clinic."

"I did go there. He sent me here for a blood test. Something called ELISA testing."

Linda's face fell. "What?!"

Jamie sat up straighter, slightly alarmed at her sudden shock. "Linda what's wrong?"

"Jamie…that's the test that they give to people they suspect have Ebola."

Jamie's eyes widened "Oh my god."

Just then, a whole herd of staff came into the waiting room, and started pulling him away.

Linda stood up "What are you guys doing?"

"Linda, he tested positive." One of the nurses yelled.

Jamie's face immediately became the epitome of fear.

"I'll call everyone! Don't worry Jamie! "Linda shouted as they dragged her brother in law away.

xxBBxx

The rest of the family arrived at the hospital fairly quickly. They had given Linda her shift off to be with her family and explain everything that was going on.

"God dammit! I told him not to take that trip. I told him it was too soon after the outbreak. But he was so set on going, he lit up when he talked about helping those kids. I couldn't force him to stay." Danny said angrily, pacing the room.

"Danny, there was nothing you could have said or done that would have stopped him from going, and you know that. We have to be strong now for your brother." Frank said, putting his face in his hands.

"Mommy? Is Uncle Jamie going to be okay?" Sean's voice piped up.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know." Linda said, hugging her two boys close.

Just then, a doctor came out to brief them. "Well, right now I can't give too much of a prognosis. The good thing is we caught it fairly early, so that gives us a fighting chance. But I have to tell you that the survival rate it extremely low. We'll do all we can. He's under quarantine, so that means he is on a special floor and when someone enters the room they have to dress up in all of our fancy gear, for safety reasons. We don't want this to spread by any means. Once there's no trace of the virus, we will keep him for another twenty one days just to make sure everything is okay."

As the doctor left, everyone in the room was silent.

xxBBxx

At the beginning, it wasn't even like Jamie had anything worse than a cold. It got worse once the joint and muscle pain started, prompting him to hurt every time that he moved. Once the vomiting started it was all too real for the Reagans. It appeared nothing the doctors were doing was working. Jamie was visibly paler and much to skinny, and it worried everyone. They knew it was only a matter of time before the worst happened, and it would take a miracle at this point. And Jamie knew this, so he started to say goodbye after about a week and half of being in the hospital.

Jamie had and influx of visitors, Linda being the most frequent, as she would always come before and after her shift. Obviously the entire family would visit, as well as Renzulli, Eddie, and sometimes even Garret. Perhaps the most emotional visit was one he hadn't been expecting. Sydney had shown up after seeing his being sick on the news.

The goodbyes were probably the hardest thing Jamie ever had to do. He was weak, and everyone could see it. The hardest goodbye he had to do was probably split between Nicky and Danny. Nicky was his niece, who had grown up when he was a teenager, so he'd often spend time babysitting her when nobody else was available. Then there was Danny, his oldest brother, who had always felt responsible for him.

Linda remembered the conversation in which Jamie had said goodbye to her. It was about two weeks in, and the doctors were going to try something new. And if it didn't work, he was essentially done.

"Linda…need to tell you something." Jamie said weakly, partly due to the sore throat and partly due to the fatigue.

"Jamie, don't-"

"Linda please. I have to… you were the only one of Danny's girlfriends I ever liked. Every other girl he brought home just didn't fit in, one of them yelled at me for bothering Danny. But when I met you, you were so nice, you wouldn't complain if Danny wanted to spend time with me, hell sometimes you'd even come with. But you were one of the few people who supported both of my decisions, lawyer and cop. And you've always just been there, like a sister to me." Tears were running down Linda's face as Jamie finished speaking.

"Jamie…don't say goodbye. You're one of the strongest people I know, sometimes even more so than Danny. You've been through so much. Joe, Sydney, Vinny. Nobody really supported you and you were alone but look how far you've come. You're a decorated NYPD officer and I couldn't be more proud. You were only seven when I met you, but you immediately accepted me into the family. You can fight this, I believe in you Jamie. So does everybody else. Danny couldn't handle losing another brother"

By now Jamie was crying "I know…I'm just. Everything hurts. I'm tired of fighting. But I will. I'll keep going for everyone else."

Linda nodded "I know you will Jamie."

xxBBxx

The new idea that the doctors tried was like a miracle to the Reagan family. After three weeks of being in the hospital, fighting off a virus that had killed thousands of people in the span of a few months, Jamie was finally clear. Of course, he had to stay in the hospital for twenty-one more days as a precaution, but everything looked pretty good for him.

Slowly, he started to get his weight and color back. After the twenty one days were over, Jamie was finally allowed to go home.

As he stood in his hospital room, waiting for his discharge papers, he realized just how close he had come to seeing his brother Joe and his mom. Jamie knew the risks going over there, and even after all of that suffering he went through during those three weeks, he still would have gone on that trip and gotten sick again, because he always put others before himself.

He looked out the window, waiting patiently. Danny was going to come pick him up, according to Linda at her latest visit. He was more than excited. To be able to hug his nephews again, for the first time in almost two months, would be absolutely amazing. And he was so excited for anything that would come him way.

Author's Note: Yay there you have it. I know my medical and hospital procedures were wrong but it's fanfiction so who cares? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review! And give me letter suggestions. I have ideas for future chapters but it never hurts to get other ideas so I can weight which ones I like the most and which I think would be better/easier to write. I also just want to give a special thankyou to all of you for reading these, because truly it means a lot to me, Anyway, review! Until next time, my lovelies.


	18. R is for Robber

**Author's Note: Alright so this chapter was recommended by karlaw and Jess K. Reagan, so thank you to both of them for giving me this idea. They both said somewhat different things but I'm combining them just because I can. And I'm sorry for the mix-up with the last chapter and me posting the wrong one, but I have fixed it so it's all okay now. Excited for the next episode, we've been deprived for three weeks so I'm anxious. I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and I shall see you in the author's note at the bottom of the screen!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **R is for Robber (Technically it should be burglar but I don't care)**

Fifteen year old Jamie Reagan sat in his room, staring at the textbook in front of him. It was the week of midterms of his freshman year in high school, and although he had been studying almost nonstop the past week, he was cramming last minute as the exams started tomorrow.

Looking at the clock, he realized that it was already the day of exams. Jamie knew he had to get to sleep, but he wanted to make sure he was ready. First, he had a reputation to uphold, both at school and with his family. Also, if he wanted to get into law school, he knew his grades had to be top-notch.

Sarah, his girlfriend of a month, had warned him that too much studying would drive him nuts, but he didn't listen. Joe and Erin were home from college for Christmas break, and Danny and Linda were staying at the house while theirs was being fumigated. So Jamie hadn't had very much quiet to study the past few days.

After about ten more minutes, Jamie decided he should be ready for the day and thought he should go to sleep. So he decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water before heading to bed. As he walked downstairs, Jamie immediately got a weird feeling, like something was wrong. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a shuffle coming from the kitchen and tensed. _It's just someone else getting something to drink,_ he told himself, but he still had the anxious feeling.

Jamie walked into the kitchen and gasped, immediately regretting it when he did. There were two men, searching through all of the cabinets. They turned around when he gasped. They were both wearing ski masks, one black one grey, and dark clothes, no doubt looking for something that didn't belong to them.

Instinctively, Jamie grabbed the nearest object he could find, which ended up being a wooden spatula, and held it up to them. "Get out of my house" He said defiantly.

One of the men, the one with the black mask, sauntered up to him and pressed him up against the wall. "Show us where your family's money is and nobody will get hurt. Let me guess, you're Jamie right?"

Jamie nodded "Uh… upstairs." He walked up the stairs, formulating a plan in his head. Lead them to your room and attack them. With what? His first thought was the lamp on his nightstand.

As Jamie entered his room, the man with the grey mask rolled his eyes. "Stupid kid. " He closed and locked the door. "We're going to have some fun with you tonight, kid."

The man with the black mask pushed Jamie onto the bed. "Jamison Reagan. The family golden boy, am I right? Perfect grades, perfect behavior. Such a damn mistake, that's what you are. Your brothers and father are pretty strong men. What do they think when they know they have such a wimp in the family?"

"Shut up." Jamie said defiantly.

"The kid thinks he can stand up to us. Isn't that funny Al?" Said the man with the grey mask.

"I agree Sammie. " Said Al, as he pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket. "Let's see how much of a wimp you really are."

Sammie approached Jamie and pulled him into his arms, both to cover his mouth and hold him still.

Jamie tried to squirm as the knife was pressed against his cheek, but Sammie's strong arms restrained him from doing anything.

Al pressed the knife against the boy's collarbone, just enough to cause a small amount of bleeding but not enough to do any real damage. Jamie bit his lip, not wanting to show weakness by making a noise of pain.

"C'mon baby Reagan, moan for me." Al said harshly.

Jamie shook his head. "Never." He muttered, the words somewhat muffled by Sammie's hand.

"Fine. I guess we'll do this the hard way." Al pressed the knife against his chest pretty hard, causing a small but deep cut to form that was bleeding quite a bit, but still not enough to kill him.

Jamie let out a whimper against the man's hand and tried to pull away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ah that's a good boy. Now you'll get your punishment for being defiant and not showing us where the money is." Al snarled.

"Al, what are we going to do to him? I didn't sign up for murder man." Sammie said, concerned. Jamie could see that all he really wanted was money and then to get out, and that he wanted no part in whatever it was that Al wanted to do.

"We're not going to kill him, just going to rough him up a bit and remind him of a few things."

Jamie widened his eyes and tried to pull away from Sammie, but the man's grip was too strong. He started to panic and thrash, trying to do anything that would draw some attention to what was happening in his room.

"Hold him still! Oh you know what, just get out of here, I'll handle this fucking brat" Al said, prompting Sammie to sneak out the window.

Al yanked Jamie up by the hair and threw him against the wall. The punches and kicks started coming down, fairly slowly. Al gave him some time to recuperate after each one.

Jamie could feel blood dripping down from his nose, and he could feel pain in various spots all over his body, and he could feel himself drifting towards unconsciousness.

"What's your family going to think, baby Reagan, when they see you?" A punch to the gut.

"They'll see how weak you truly are, not being able to defend yourself, not even having the strength to call out and ask your daddy for help." Another punch. Jamie could feel the tears running down his face.

"They say they love you, but all they truly feel is disappointment. They their youngest isn't good enough. He's not even a real Reagan." Another hit, and then the bedroom door broke down.

"Get the hell away from my son, you bastard!"

Al took one look at the tall, gun toting Frank Reagan and bolted, the same way that Sammie did-out the window.

As Frank kneeled beside the crying and beaten Jamie, the rest of the family came in to see what the commotion was.

xxBBxx

Frank Reagan always knew when something was wrong with one of his children. Call it fatherly intuition, or his fine detective skill, but he ALWAYS knew. And tonight was no different.

He had awoken from his peaceful slumber with no real reason, he only felt strange. He sat up in his bed and looked down at his wife, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Frank had no real reason to believe that something was wrong, but he just knew.

Stepping out into the hallway, he looked both ways to see if any of his children were wandering about. He then heard a thump, sounded like something-or someone, hitting the floor or a wall. The sound came from the room all the way at the other end of the hall. Jamie.

His youngest had always been, strictly speaking, the golden child. Perfect grades, almost never behaved badly, always on time, he was like the epitome of a perfect person. So why on earth were there sounds coming from his room this early in the morning?

Frank knew his son had been stressed lately. Between studying, finishing everything for the end of the semester and having a new girlfriend, he had been pretty busy. Jamie always strived to be the best in his class, knowing his parents would be proud of him even if he wasn't.

Frank's first thought was that it was Sarah coming through his window. He knew Jamie would never have sex this early in a relationship, so he figured the stress got to him and he needed someone to help him. Regardless, Frank thought Sarah needed to be sent home, and his son needed to be comforted, so he decided to go in and see for himself.

Frank frowned when he noticed the door was locked. Jamie never locked his door that was a rule of the house. Instantly worry filled his body, and he pushed against the door until it fell. His eyes widened as he saw a man hovering above someone on the ground, who he assumed was Jamie. "Get the hell away from my son, you bastard!"

Once the man darted out the window, Frank knelt in front of his son, who was sobbing and shaking. Frank tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but Jamie winced and moved away from him, remembering everything Al had said to him.

The rest of the family crowded in the room. Joe knelt next to his father. Frank stepped aside a bit, knowing that Joe could get Jamie to open up.

"Jamers. Hey…I'm here. Relax. Can you tell me what happened?" Joe whispered, putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders.

"There were two of them. A-Al and Sammie. T-they wanted money. I wouldn't show them the safe." Jamie said shakily.

"Linda, can you check him out, he looks kind of banged up?" Asked Frank, who was still hovering next to Joe.

"Of course. Anything." Linda said softly.

Joe and Frank both tenderly lifted the shaking boy from the floor and set him on the bed in a sitting position, so Linda could look at him.

Erin turned on the light and Danny went to get some tissues to wipe off the blood under Jamie's nose.

"Alright Jamie. Can you tell me what hurts?" Linda asked.

"My nose. My left eye. Also my right side. He kicked it. Nothing feels broken though." Said Jamie. He had calmed down a bit, after Joe had started rubbing his back gently.

Mary came up and ran a hand soothingly through her youngest's hair. "You were so brave. I bet you stood up to them. My poor baby."

Jamie curled into himself, not feeling worthy of their affection.

Linda examined his and felt his side, causing Jamie to wince. "He doesn't need to do to the hospital. His nose will heal, and he'll have a few cuts and bruises. The ribs just feel bruised, so he'll just need to take it easy for about a week or so. Other than that, he should be fine." She mumbled a last word. "Physically."

"There is no way I'm staying home from school. This week is vitally important and I-"

"If you want to go, I can't stop you." Said Frank. "I think we all need to go to bed, and I think that Jamie needs his rest."

As the family left, Jamie could bring himself to sleep. The words that Al said to him were still circulating in his mind. So he decided to go to the only person he could in this situation.

As Jamie cracked open Joe's door, he was surprised and relieved to find him still awake.

"What are you doing in here Jamie? Hey what's wrong? Come sit." Joe said to his brother, scooting over to make him some room.

Jamie placed himself on the bed next to his older brother, who put an arm around him. "The things he said to me."

"What did he say, Jamie?"

Jamie's voice was weak. "He called me weak. And a baby. He said that you, and Danny and Dad were all strong and then there's me. H-he said that you guys wouldn't love me anymore after you saw I couldn't even defend myself! He said I didn't l belong, that I wasn't a true Reagan. I don't know…Joe I believe him." His voice broke and the tears started rolling down his face again.

Joe's heart broke at hearing his youngest sibling feel like he wasn't meant for this family. "Jamie… listen to me Jamers. I love you, so does Dad, Mom, Danny, Erin and Linda. We all love you so much. And you're strong. In a different way. We couldn't imagine not having you with us. So please, don't think you weren't meant for us. Because you complete the family, and we need you."

Jamie cried even harder. "Thanks. God Joe I'm 15, I shouldn't be crying like a stupid little boy-"

"Stop right there. We all break down, doesn't matter how old you are. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human."

Jamie nodded. "I love you Joe."

"Love you too kid."

Both brothers fell asleep together.

 **Author's Note: So there you have it. I wanted to explore the relationship between Joe and Jamie because I haven't done that in any of my chapter yet, so I thought that I should go for it, and I think it turned out pretty well. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, which will be referenced in a future story of mine that I'm cropping up in my head. Please review, and give me suggestions, even if you think the idea is stupid I might be able to go for it, like the Lemon chapter. Alight, until next time my lovelies.**


	19. S is for Shots Fired

Author's Note: Okay so I honestly really wanted to use this idea as part of another story, which I might still do, just copy and paste it, but we'll have to see. This idea was inspired by another story I've read, I apologize I can't remember the name right now. Anyways, this chapter has spoilers for season 3 episode 22, The Bitter End, so if you haven't seen that episode I don't recommend reading this chapter. I'm really excited to announce that I will be attaching a sneak peek to my next story at the end of this one, I'll probably put it in another chapter after Z. Anyways, and I really hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

S is for Shots Fired

Being a police officer probably wasn't the best job in the world if you wanted to maintain perfect psychological health. There were many other professions that fit that description as well, but the police department was probably one of the worst. And in New York, no less. One of the largest, most populated cities in the world, where anything can happen at any time.

Jamie Reagan earned that the hard way. He probably should have figured that out after his brother died, as it was the middle of the night when that occurred. He remembered the frantic phone call at 12:30 in the morning, as he was walking back to his dorm after a late night of studying. He remembered his crazy driving only to arrive at a house full of zombies at 3 that same morning.

But it hadn't dawned on him. He wasn't there, it wasn't the same as it was for the rest of the family who had crowded in the hospital. Jamie had no idea how quick something could go from perfect to a disaster.

At least, until Vinny died.

For two weeks afterwards, he couldn't get the sight of Vinny with a hole in his throat out of his dreams. Night after night he was tormented by nightmares until they finally started to subside once they went on their family vacation.

And after he had gotten his new partner, things were looking up. Even after seeing another officer die in front of him, he was relatively okay, at least as okay as someone could be when a brother in blue died. But he was better than anyone would have expected.

Eddie was a fast learner, and they were becoming fast friends. He appreciated having a partner that kept him on his toes, even if she was moderately annoying.

The day so far had been fairly quiet. The weather wasn't all too good anyway. It was that chilly, fall weather when the air was chilly and the sky was grey like it was going to rain, even if it wasn't. Jamie and Eddie were on foot patrol, canvassing the block. Jamie tried his hardest to ignore where they were. They were only about six blocks from the Bitterman Complex. Six blocks from where Vinny got killed.

Jamie pushed the thought out of his mind and tried to keep focused on what was going on around him. He was shocked back into reality when a gunshot pierced the air. Both officers drew their weapons and watched as the man started running. It appeared the shooter had missed, as nobody looked to be injured, so Jamie took off running after the man, Eddie following behind.

As he ran, Jamie realized where the man was headed and ignored the nausea trying to creep up in his throat. He just concentrated on the running man, keeping his feet moving quicker on the pavement than the person in front of him's.

He was about a block away from the quad where Vinny had been shot just months earlier when something sharp hit his head. Jamie was a little dazed and dizzy, but the hit hadn't knocked him out. He just kept running. Getting dizzier by the second.

As the shooter and Jamie entered the quad, the man turned around and started shooting at the two officers, and Jamie immediately hit the ground, images flashing in front of him.

"Vinny, Vinny it's a set up."

Shots rang through the air. Jamie hit the ground first. In his sight he could see Vinny hit the ground too, but he crawled out of sight to protect himself. When he realized that Vinny wasn't moving, he reached for his radio.

"Officer's been shot! Bitterman Houses! Main Quad!" Jamie put his radio away and crawled over to his fallen partner.

"Vinny, get up. Get up, man. Get up, come on. Come on, get up. Get up. Come on." Jamie looked at his partner.

"Okay all right, got you. I got you. All right, I got you." Jamie dragged his partner over to safety and rested against the wall.

"Hey, hey, Vinny. Okay, okay, all right Okay, hey hey, you're gonna be okay. Hey, look at me. Hey, look at me, Vinny. You're okay, all right? Hey hey, don't go anywhere, okay? Stay right here with me, okay? Fight! Come on, fight! Hey, Vinny, come on." Jamie tried to shake his partner, and Vinny responded with a bloody smile.

"Hey, stop smiling. Hey, look at me, man. Come on, look at me." Jamie begged his partner, trying to get the man in front of him to fight.

"It's okay. It's okay, Reagan. Okay I told you." Vinny whispered weakly, the smile still on his face.

"What?" Jamie asked, confused.

"I told you this is the end." Vinny said His light was fading fast, and Jamie knew there was nothing he could do anymore. "What?"

"It's the end. It's okay." Vinny turned his eyes up to the sky, and he faded away.

"Vinny Vinny!"

Jamie's eyes shot opened, and he was met by the concerned faces of his partner and training officer. His breathing was labored and they were both saying his name.

"God, Reagan I thought he shot you." Said Eddie nervously. He realized he must've passed out form his head injury right after the first shot was fired.

"I'm alright." Jamie whispered, and an oxygen mask was placed over his face.

XxBBxx

Detective first grade Daniel Reagan burst through the doors to the ER at St. Victor's. There were already a couple of officers there, his dad being one of them. The two calls had come in separately. Danny was in his squad when they did. The shot's fired was first, the 10-13 about a minute later. It brought memories into his head of Joe and he instantly hoped that Jamie wasn't working today.

Then his cell phone rang. It was his father.

"Dad?"

"Danny. It's your brother."

Without waiting for an explanation, Danny hung up the phone and rushed out.

He approached his father, worry written all over his face. "Dad?" He managed to squeeze out.

"It's okay. He's going to be fine." Frank answered, and Danny immediately relaxed.

"What happened?"

Then officer Janko stepped forward. Danny hadn't met her yet, but Jamie had made her out to be on the fast track to becoming a very good cop someday. "I'm not completely sure. We were on foot patrol detective, about ten blocks from the Bitterman complex. And someone shoots at someone, saw us and ran. Nobody looked to be hurt so we pursued. Jamie was ahead of me and I saw the guy's partner hit him in the head with something. He looked dazed at first but he kept running. Then the shooter ran into the main quad and started firing. That's when Jamie collapsed and I caught up with the guy, who was too winded to resist. I though Jamie was hit at first, which is when I called in an officer down. I checked him out for any wounds but he wasn't hit. The back of his head was bleeding and his face was incredibly pale. He started mumbling "Vinny." After Renzulli got there."

Danny sighed. "He was probably back on that Sunday. You said he'll be alright?"

"Yeah, the doctor said he was in minor respiratory distress and he had a minor concussion, but overall he'd be okay." Frank responded.

"When can we go see him?"

Frank just laughed.

xxBBxx

Jamie looked away from the ceiling when his brother walked into the very white, and very plain hospital room.

"Wow. Gowns don't look particularly good on you kid." Danny said.

Jamie just smirked. "Nor do they on you, brother. "

"How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"We both know that I don't believe that." Danny said.

Jamie sighed. "Being there, and the running, then the shots. It just…took me back. I still have nightmares Danny. They're not all that bad but it sucks."

"Vinny's death wasn't your fault kid. You did everything right. If you ever need someone to talk to, any time, day or night. I'm here."

"Really?"

"Really. It's okay."

For the first time in months, Jamie smiled instead of flinching at those words.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so shorthand I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but my life has been really busy the past week and I haven't had time for anything. I'm hoping I can do the next chapter quickly, but we'll have to see what happens. I'm hoping to have this entire story finished by the time I get out of school on June 10th, because then I could use my free time to write another story. I will not be starting my first major story until then though, so if I finish this before then I will probably write some one-shots to post to get through the time. And yes, I looked up the actual script of The Bitter End so I wouldn't get the dialogue between Jamie and Vinny wrong. PLEASE REVIEW. Until next time my lovelies.


	20. T is for Teaser

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of the positive reviews I've been getting, I've been low in spirits recently and that's helped quite a bit actually. This chapter is actually a true story, something that happened to one of my mom's friends when she was in high school. When you finish the story you will realize it's obviously an AU, but I won't say too much more than that. I genuinely cried while writing this so fair warning you may cry as well.

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: RyeBreadMellark

WARNING: This chapter deals with depression and suicide so if you can't handle that, please skip this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

T is for Teasing

Seventeen year old Jamie Reagan sat in his school cafeteria alone. He no longer had Sarah or Lucas, so he spent most of his days alone, throwing himself into his schoolwork. He mostly ignored his family except for on Sundays during dinner, so he could make it seem like everything was alright. But everything was not alright.

Jamie's grades were his first priority. He needed to get into law school, that's what his mother wanted him to do, and he wanted to make sure he did it for her. People constantly called him "Golden Boy", including his family, but he knew they were just being silly. The people at school however, that was a different story.

He was constantly trying to live up to his family reputation. Danny was always the cool kid turned into an awesome cop. Erin was the smart but sassy girl everyone loved. And Joe was the sweetheart, but he was also strong. His dad was the police commissioner. And then there he was. Nerdy, weak little Jamison Reagan, or so everyone said.

Over time Jamie started to believe the things that people told him. He couldn't help but feel alone all the time. Even though he had Joe to support him, he was starting up his career at the NYPD, his parents were always busy, Danny constantly shunned him for not being good enough, and Erin was busy with her husband and daughter. He would never say anything to them though, because he loved his family and he'd feel like he was being an inconvenience if he did so.

So Jamie just did what he had to do, and avoided everyone. Yes there were people still nice to him. There were girls practically begging to get into his pants but he just ignored them. It wasn't the same and it wasn't enough to fill the space that had developed inside of him. Every time someone asked if he was okay, he just smiled and nodded. But that's all it was. A smile to mask whatever he was feeling.

The first time he came home with a bruise, Joe was the first to notice. He called him out on it at dinner that night, Joe had come over to spend some time with the family before his tour. Jamie played it off as a basketball injury and left it there, He could tell Joe didn't believe his, but what else could he do?

At home Jamie mostly just sat up in his room, studying and doing homework. Other times he'd just sit and look out his window, at the bird's nest in the tree directly adjacent to it. The only times he came down were for dinner and on Sundays. His family dropped the questions after him saying everything was fine the first time, even though it wasn't. And they forgot about it, moved on and left the youngest Reagan feeling a little bit abandoned.

Jamie was reading his book when someone sat across from him at the table. He looked up "Can I help you with something?" He said politely before he realized who it was. Craig Peterson. He was a senior too. Jamie never liked him, so Danny liked to tell the story of the time he arrested the idiot for having marijuana in his pocket. However he had essentially gotten a slap on the wrist, because his mom was a teacher at the school and she convinced them not to expel him.

"Hey baby Reagan, whatcha doing?"

"Reading a book, you should try it sometime." Jamie responded, already irritated.

"Oh is the wittle baby mad?" Mocked Craig.

"Just shut up, I'm not putting up with you right now." Jamie snapped

Craig picked Jamie up by the collar and threw him at the ground, guaranteeing a bruise on the side of his face. "You don't talk to me like that Reagan! No matter who your family is, you hear me? You're nothing. They're all going to ditch you, like Lucas did. Why do you think they've been ignoring you? It's because you're weak, worthless to them! Poor little baby crying over Sarah. She left you too. And everyone else will."

"Shut up! You asshole just shut the hell up!" Jamie yelled, putting everyone into stunned silence.

Then he grabbed his stuff and bolted. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he heard the shouts of teachers telling him to comeback. He just kept on running. Ten minutes later, when he felt he was at a safe distance from the school, he sat down behind a bush and took out his phone and dialled. He needed reassurance.

"Jamie? The school just called me! You go back to your school right now young man." Said the voice on the other end.

"Mom please-"

"Don't mom me Jamison. Why can't you be more like Joe? He'd never do this."

The words stung him "I'm not Joe mom." Jamie said, somewhat weakly.

"You never run away from school. You're a Reagan, you should know how to behave. "Mary said harshly.

"Am I mom? Am I really?" Jamie said, his hope was fading.

"What does that mean? "

"Just listen to me for once!"

"No, you listen to me Jamie."

"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry." And Jamie hung up.

Feeling empty, Jamie took the back roads to avoid being seen by anybody who would be looking for him or may recognize him. He silently walked through the neighbourhood, looking up at the cloudless sky as he did so. He peered down his street when he reached it and grinned when he saw no cars there. It was likely his mother had went to the school or was trying to search for him.

Jamie hurried down the street to avoid being noticed. He pulled out his key and went inside the house, sighing a breath of relief when he heard no noises to signal that anybody was home. He sat down at the kitchen chair for a few minutes, just pondering.

"Why me?" Was the question he asked himself. Why was he the one that had to be the family disappointment? Why did he have to lose so much in so little time, his girlfriend and his best friend? Why did he have to be the one not good enough? Why did everyone hate him? Why?

Jamie meandered upstairs and into his parents' bathroom. Pausing a moment he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first bottle he saw. Silently, he moved back downstairs and set the bottle on the counter. He paced the kitchen for a moment before taking a piece of paper and a pen out of his backpack and began writing.

"Dear everyone, I know this is probably something you never hoped to have to deal with in your lifetime, and I apologize. I just don't know what to do anymore. I think I love you guys too much, and to feel like you don't feel the same way…it just genuinely hurts me. I know you're there, but even when you're here it feels like you're not. Mom and dad are always doing something, Danny and Erin are just working on their new lives with families, and Joe's starting up his career as a police officer. I just feel so alone, and so, hated. I don't want to be the family burden anymore. I'm not fit to be a Reagan and everyone knows it. And now I do too. I'm weak and sensitive, and I just can't do it anymore. So I'm sorry. You'll be okay, just remember the good. As for me, things have gone wrong too many times. After Sarah, and then Lucas so shortly after, I can't help but feel like too many things have gone wrong. I love you, all of you. I'm about to make the next great adventure. Goodbye. Love, Jamie."

Tears were streaming down Jamie's face throughout writing, and by the time he was done he was sobbing intensely, leaving tears to stain the note in front of him. Jamie took and handful of the pills, and closed his eyes.

xxBBxx

The body was discovered by Erin, who had come by to visit with a four year old Nicki. Erin screamed, followed immediately by sobbing. Nicki immediately went to her uncle and tried to get him to wake up, but somehow knew that he wouldn't. She had called her mother first, who came home in a frenzy.

Joe took it the hardest. After reading the letter, he felt like it was his fault that he wasn't there for him when he was supposed to be. Danny took it out on everyone else, getting angry at minute things that he knew were really nobody's fault. Erin shut down, refused to talk to anyone, but she kept going because she had to be there for Nicki, who didn't fully understand what was going on.

Frank and Mary blamed themselves. For being too busy, or not noticing that he hadn't been acting too much like himself lately. The entire family nearly broke apart, as they were now missing the glue that had held them together for seventeen years.

The funeral was five days later. Most of his school had shown up, as well as many officers who had met Jamie through his other family in law enforcement and wanted to pay their respects to the fun-loving kid they had known. Nicki wore Jamie's favorite baseball cap. Joe gave the eulogy, which ended early with Danny nearly carrying a sobbing brother away from the podium. Jamie left a hole, one that would probably never be fixed.

Up in heaven, Jamie sat with his grandmother, Sarah and Lucas. He looked down on his family and protected them. Even though he knew that he had caused his family immense pain. He was finally happy and at pace with everything, up where he needed to be. Jamie still visited them of course, in dreams just to remind them that he loved them, and that to look to him for help, because he was still there somewhere. And even though it would never be the same, Jamie finally felt like he could be what he wanted without ridicule. And eventually, the family put themselves back together again, even stronger than before. They missed Jamie, but they were glad that he was now happy.

Author's Note: Okay are you using any tissues? I know that the ending was pretty crappy, and I apologize for that, but I did my best to try and keep a level head while writing this, which by the way was pretty unsuccessful. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it hurt your heart. And I apologize if suicide is a sensitive subject for you, but this came to me and I just really wanted to try and do it. So please review, I appreciate anything. I'm going to need letter suggestions for some of the later chapters because you know that those letters are wonky, as of right now I only have an idea for V. Anyway, until next time my lovelies.


	21. U is for Underwater

**Author's Note: Here we are again folks. I got an excellent suggestion for this chapter (Underage drinking) and while I will not be using that idea for this, I will use it in another story I have an idea for. So don't think I blew you off. This chapter took me so long and I'm sorry but I couldn't come up with an idea that I liked, so I hope that this is worth the wait. I have also started working on writing out the chapter template for another story I have in the works, so expect to be seeing a preview of that soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: ryebreadmellark**

 **U is for Underwater**

Five year old Jamie Reagan sat quietly in his car seat in the family car. They were on their way to a campground that has a river running though it for a final family vacation before school started, as he would be starting kindergarten this year. While his two oldest siblings, Erin and Danny, complained and asked how far away they were, him and Joe sat peacefully in the backseat.

Jamie had learned to swim the previous summer when his parents took him to a community pool for the first time. While he still had to use arm floaties, he could keep himself upright and he could tread water for almost ten minutes if he needed to. Granted he had strong legs, from all of the running that he did in the house these days.

Jamie's eyes widened when they approached the cabin they'd be staying in. He nearly leaped out of his seat when the car came to a stop. He grinned and hopped down onto the ground, looking cheerfully at the beautiful water of the slow running river. Hs parents had made sure to choose a calm spot so if Jamie went swimming, harsh currents or waves wouldn't be able to bring him down.

"Jamie, can you help me with some of these things?" Asked Mary, opening the trunk.

"Yes momma!" Jamie smiled and went to help his mother carry some of the lighter items into the cabin. When he got inside, he sorted the items based on which thing belonged to who and set them on their respective beds.

Fifteen year old Danny came barrelling into the house, nearly knocking Jamie over. "Sorry kid!"

Jamie frowned "No running inside Danny!"

The teenager just rolled his eyes and went to the couch to watch some TV. There was no getting anything past that kid. If he ever became a cop, he would definitely be the one always on your butt about the rules. Unfortunately, he was slightly angered when he saw there was no TV. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed as he felt a small body climb up onto the couch next to him.

"Will you go swimming with me tomorrow?" Jamie asked, looking up desperately at his big brother.

Danny sighed. He just could not say no to those adorable hazel eyes, nobody could. (According to Google, Will's eye color is hazel.)

"Of course I will little buddy, anything to spend time with you." Danny said, offering a slight smile.

"Yay!" Jamie's grin widened further. "I can't wait!" The little boy climbed into his older brother's lap.

Danny immediately started tickling Jamie's sides, causing him to squirm in his brother's arms, his adorable giggle filling the room.

xxBBxx

The next morning, Jamie was in a very light mood, as always. He hummed while eating his breakfast, and was clearly excited for Danny to take him out for a swim.

Around eleven or so, Danny was finally ready. Jamie hurried into his room to put on his bathing suit and get his floaties. He was stopped at the door by his mother who slathered sunscreen all over his arms, back, chest and face.

"You keep an eye on him at all times Daniel." Mary demanded of her oldest.

"I will ma. C'mon little one, let's go have some fun." Danny took his brother by the hand and led him out to the river.

Sitting down, Danny blew up each of the arm floaties and slid them onto his little brother's arms. The sun was incredibly hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so he knew that the water would feel really nice on his already hot skin.

"You stay in my range of sight, okay? I know you can swim but you're not very powerful in your arms and legs yet, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Mmhm." Jamie nodded and jumped into the river. It was nice and cool, but not freezing. Danny slid in after, relaxing against the bank. He watched as Jamie kicked around and splashed happily, and smiled. God, he hoped Jamie never lost that happiness or that innocence.

Jamie was happily swimming along when he hit his knee on a rock, making it incredibly hard to kick. Fortunately, his arm floaties kept him upright, and he refused to show that he was in pain by telling Danny, he didn't want to look weak.

"Hey. Kid I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me so nothing happens while I'm gone. I have orders to watch over you." Danny said.

"Okay!" Jamie paddled over towards the shore as Danny turned around to get out of the water.

Something sharp poked into his floaties when he was swimming and they began deflating. Unable to kick hard enough to stay upright, he started to sink. He had water in his mouth so he couldn't call out to get his brother's attention. Then he couldn't see anything.

Then he couldn't breathe.

Panic filled his body and he started to thrash beneath the water, trying desperately to get to the surface. He wanted air in his lungs. No- he NEEDED air in his lungs. He tried to suck in a breath but he swallowed a mouthful of water. He felt himself getting heavier and heavier. His last thought before he blacked out was of not getting to start kindergarten the next month.

xxBBxx

As Danny was walking back to the cabin, he realized that everything was quiet. Too quiet. "Jamie?" He asked. Silence.

He spun around and panicked when he saw nothing. No sign of his brother "Jamie! MOM! DAD!" Danny screamed and raced back over to the water, diving in to try and find his little brother.

Mary, Joe, Frank and Erin came rushing out of the cabin at Danny's terrified scream.

"What happened?" Asked Frank frantically.

Danny didn't answer, he was busy searching for his brother. Finally he felt something brush against his leg and he dove under. He grabbed the motionless body of his brother and pulled up he dragged himself out of the water, dragging Jamie with him.

"Oh my god Frank!" Mary screamed. Joe and Erin were huddled behind their mother in fear.

"We were swimming and I told him to get out of the water and follow me because I had to go to the bathroom. He was following me because I checked, then I got out and started walking and I turned around again and he wasn't there. I'm so sorry. I hurt him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Danny. You were looking out for him."

Frank kneeled beside him. "He's not breathing! Mary call an ambulance!" He then pulled Jamie's tiny body close and started CPR. He could hear Mary's desperate and fear-filed voice on the phone with 911.

"Please Jamie. I know I'm not the best brother. Please. Please come back." Danny coaxed.

After about a minute or so, a small cough made everyone sigh with relief.

"Oh thank god. Thank god!" Mary shouted.

Jamie's eyes flickered and shut again, but he was awake. His body was shivering and he was wheezing slightly but he was at least awake and breathing. His lips moves as if he was trying to say something but they couldn't hear what he said.

When the paramedics got there, they immediately got him on oxygen. Frank rode in the ambulance with Jamie while the rest of the family piled back into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital in absolute silence.

xxBBxx

All Jamie could see was darkness. His chest felt like it was on fire. He wanted to cry and scream but he could do neither one. He heard voices.

"Oh my god Frank!"

"I'm sorry"

"Please Jamie"

Jamie felt the pain slowly leaving his chest and the light slowly coming back to him. And then he could breathe again.

"Oh thank god. Thank god!" He heard, but didn't register who said it. He couldn't even figure out what happened.

"Cold." He tried to whisper, but it didn't look like anyone heard him. Them something was placed on his face, making it even easier to breathe and eliminating any lingering chest pain. He felt himself being lifted and rested when he felt his father's familiar hand on his forehead.

xxBBxx

Frank had been ushered to the waiting room once they had arrived at the hospital. The family got there a short time later. Erin cried against her mother, Joe huddled against Frank, and Danny paced the waiting area anxiously, guilt riding him.

The doctor came out after about fifteen minute or so. The whole family tensed up.

"I'm happy to say that Jamison is going to be fine."

Everyone visibly relaxed.

"It's Jamie. Call him Jamie." Said Joe.

The doctor nodded. "Yes well Jamie was having minor respiratory distress when he came in, there was some water in his lungs but we're working on getting that cleared up now. He also appeared to have bruised his knee petty badly, maybe that had an effect on his swimming. His shivering was likely due to a mild temperature shock, as it's so hot outside and the water was cold enough to where it froze him up a bit. He's on oxygen and just fell asleep but you can all go back and see him if you want to. Third room on the right."

The family got up and walked to Jamie's room.

When they arrived, Jamie was asleep. His small body was huddled into a ball underneath the blanket. He had a nasal cannula on his face, but he looked to be sleeping peacefully. Just as always, he moved a bit every so often. That kid could never stay still.

Upon their entry, Jamie stirred and looked up at his family. Mary and Frank stepped forward, Mary stroking his hair gently.

"Hey little one. We're here. The doctor says you're going to be fine. You'll be back to annoying your siblings in no time at all." Frank whispered.

Jamie smiled "I know. I hurt my knee on a rock and something sharp popped my floaties and I couldn't stay up." He gave his family a pitiful expression, causing Erin and Mary to coo over him and Joe and Danny to roll their eyes.

Danny stepped up to his little brother's bed. "I'm so sorry kid. I should've waited for you to get out of the water before I did, or I at least should have been watching you better, we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me."

"If you hadn't turned around Danny, it could have been too late." Jamie whispered tiredly.

"When did you get so smart, little one?" Danny chuckled.

Jamie shrugged "Before you, that's for sure."

That made everyone laugh.

"Ah yeah yeah kid, keep dreaming. You look tired."

"Mmm" Jamie nodded.

Danny kissed Jamie's forehead. "You get some rest, baby brother. I love you."

"Love you guys too." Jamie whispered, and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **Author's Note: So there you have it, I figured we needed a slightly more light-hearted chapter after the intensity of the last one, which I was surprised got a fairly negative reaction. Sorry I disappointed you guys with that, I just wanted to do something different. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review and give me letter suggestions, I only have an idea for V and that's it so I really need help. Alright. Until next time, my lovelies.**


	22. V is for Violated

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I just realized how close we are to the end of this story and honestly that makes me pretty sad. I am hoping to finish this by the end of next week because come May, I have a ton of AICE exams (look it up if you don't know what AICE is.) This chapter is a little sensitive so I am warning you ahead of time, but I won't be too detailed with it so don't worry about it being too bad, because I don't even think I can write that. Alright, here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **V is for Violated**

Nine year old Jamie Reagan laid on his living room couch, bored out of his mind. The only thing he could find on television was the news, which wasn't very entertaining. The only real news that had been on the past few days was the break out of a child sex offender, Clark Peterson from prison, which had been driving officers (including his dad) ragged since the incident.

The only other people that were home were his mother and 17 year old sister. His mother had the air conditioning blasting due to the hot summer heat. For the first time, he wished he hadn't finished all of his summer assignments the first week of break, because then he would at least have something to do.

Sighing, Jamie got up and trudged into the kitchen. "Mommy?" He said to his mother, who was washing a plate at the sink.

Mary turned and looked at her youngest boy and smiled. "Hi Jamie. Do you need something?"

"I was wondering, if it's okay with Erin, would it be okay if she took me to the park?" Jamie asked, staring up at her with those eyes nobody could resist.

Mary sighed. She was afraid to let him out without a parent, knowing that Clark Peterson was still roaming and could attack at any moment. But she trusted Erin to watch him and besides, nobody could resist those eyes. "Of course, just check with your sister, don't make her go if she doesn't want to."

Jamie grinned "Yay!" He rushed up to his sister's room and knocked on the door happily.

"Come in." Chimed a voice.

Jamie opened the door and trotted over to his sister, who was sitting on her bed.

"Hey there little guy, you need something" Erin asked, ruffling his hair.

"Well I um. Mommy said its okay if we go to the park, but only if you want to. I don't want to interrupt you." Jamie said, smiling.

Erin smiled. "Of course I'll take you to the park, let me get my shoes on alright?"

Jamie nodded "Yay! Okay. I'll wait for you downstairs." He rushed out of the room and to the door downstairs to wait patiently for his sister.

Erin put on her shoes and went downstairs. "Ma, I've got him." She called.

Mary came into the living room and whispered to Erin. "Keep an eye on him at all times. With that monster out there I'm just scared-."

"I know mom. Don't worry, I'll keep him safe." Erin smiled, reassuring her mother.

Mary turned to Jamie and gave him a kiss on the head "You be good for your sister and do what she tells you okay? Do not leave her line of sight."

"Yes mommy. I will, I promise! C'mon Erin!" And with that, he rushed out the door.

 **xxBBxx**

Erin and Jamie walked to the park happily, Jamie holding on tightly to her hand. He nearly skipped as the park reached his line of sight, already seeing one of his friends playing on the jungle gym.

Once they arrived, Erin sat down on one of the benches. "I'm going to be right here okay? Make sure I can see you at all times and no climbing up the slide, last time you did that and scraped your knee. Now go play." She smiled.

"I won't go far Erin. I promise." Jamie ran off to talk to his friend on the jungle gym.

 **xxBBxx**

As soon as the little boy arrived, I thought he looked nice. The kind of boy that would grow up to be attractive no doubt. An older girl lectured him a bit and he ran off. Man was he a quick runner. I bet that means he has nice legs. Just got to wait until he moves out of range of the girl, and I'm home free.

 **xxBBxx**

Detective First Grade Frank Reagan sat as his desk, spinning the facts over and over in his head. Peterson had played them yet again, and trying to find him was almost like an episode of Tom and Jerry. He was always a step ahead of them, but all of the evidence led to him wanting to strike again. If he did, this time he knew he'd be under much harsher security if caught.

Reading the old case files made him sick. The thinks this man would do to these poor children, nearly left them scarred for life. His thoughts immediately turned to his youngest, who was still so sweet and innocent. Frank couldn't even imagine little Jamie tormented by thoughts of a stranger's hands on him at night.

Almost like a godsend, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and smiled, it was an elderly neighbor of theirs who had always been extremely helpful to them when he was younger, so the Reagans always did the same in return.

Frank picked up the phone and answered "Hey Tom, I'm at work-"

"I know. That's why I called. There's a guy here. At the park. He looks exactly like that Peterson guy on the TV. The park by the house. I can't be one hundred percent sure it's the guy, but it definitely looks like him. "

"Alright. I'll send a unit. Keep an eye on him if you can, if he leaves don't follow him but make sure you figure out which direction he's headed in.""

"I will do that Frank. " The pair hung up their phones. Frank sent a few units up to the park so someone would get there in time and grabbed his partner before heading out the door.

 **xxBBxx**

Jamie was happily walking over to the rock climbing wall when a hand clamped on his mouth. He tensed and immediately tried to call out, not able to.

"Be quiet and pretend like you know me and whatever I do may be less severe." Hissed a deep voice, it reminded Jamie of the snake from the Jungle Book.

Jamie nodded and followed the man over to the trees, silently praying that Erin would see him, or someone, that anyone would help him. When the man turned around, Jamie immediately recognized his face. Clark Peterson, the guy from the news show earlier.

Jamie tried to run, unsuccessfully, as Clark grabbed his by the arms and squeezed tightly, pulling the small boy back to him. His eyes filled with tears as the older man's hands began to wander.

 **xxBBxx**

Just once second was all it took. Erin had been watching Jamie like a hawk, keeping the playful child in her sights at all times. All it took was one glance up at the clouds in the sky, and he was gone. She didn't panic at first, assuming he had just went behind something for a moment. But when her little brother didn't reappear, she immediately began searching.

"Jamie!" She called, looking behind everything. Erin turned her eyes towards the trees and started walking, praying silently to herself.

At that moment, two police cars arrived and the officers went over to one of their neighbors. The man pointed towards the woods, and the officers approached Erin.

"We have word that Clark Peterson is in those woods, do you know anything?"

Erin's eyes widened. "Oh god. No…but my little brother was playing over here and now he's gone… please he's only nine." She stammered, tears running down her face.

"We'll go into the woods. You can follow, but keep your distance." Said the officer, and all four of them walked towards the forest together.

Erin followed behind about fifty feet or so, stopping when the officers did. "Clark Peterson, put your hands up and step away from the boy!" Yelled one of the officers.

Of course, like all other perps, Peterson just ran. The officers pursued and Erin's heart broke as she saw her little brother fall to the ground. She rushed over to him.

"Jamie, Jamie. It's Erin. I'm here, it's okay." Erin pulled him into a sitting position. Jamie was sobbing, his whole body shaking and his pants were unzipped. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. "It's okay. I promise."

Jamie just pressed himself into her and she heard familiar footsteps approaching.

"Daddy" Said a weak voice.

"Oh Jamie, son." Said Frank, his heart shattering at the sight of his youngest.

Erin zipped up his zipper and Jamie pulled out of her arms, immediately lifted up by their father, who held him tightly to his chest.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was watching him I really was, but…I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry." Erin said, feeling so guilty.

"I know Erin. I know you wouldn't purposely do anything to put him in danger. Everything will be alright."

After Peterson had been arrested, one of the officers came over to Frank, who was still holding a trembling Jamie in his arms.

"Detective. I know this is hard but… we uh, really need to get his statement. Would he be more comfortable at the precinct? You could stay with him. "

Frank nodded. "I'll bring him to the precinct. Erin, I've already called your mother to let her know what's happened. You go home alright? I'll bring Jamie home afterwards. "

Erin nodded. "Will he be okay dad?"

"I hope so Erin, I really do."

 **xxBBxx**

When they arrived at the precinct, Jamie was met with smiles from all of the officers, one even gave him a lollipop. The nice people and their smiles made him calm down a bit, which he knew he would need for this talk.

His dad took him to a room with a table and several chairs, so that he could be interviewed in private without being in an interrogation room, as that often intimidated children. Jamie sat on one of the chairs, Frank immediately taking the seat next to him, wrapping a protective arm around the boy.

The nice man who had given him a lollipop sat across from him, with a little audio recorder that he had turned on. He smiled.

"Hi Jamie. I'm Detective Matthew, I need you to tell me what happened. Don't worry, I won't judge and your daddy is right here to make you feel better if you get sad okay?"

Jamie nodded and sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Well, this morning mommy said Erin could take me to the park if she wanted to, so she did. Erin made me promise to stay in her line of sight, and I didn't. Oh no, mommy's going to hate me!"

"Shh shh Jamie it's okay, just relax. Mommy loves you okay?"

"Jamie nodded and continued. "I went to climb up the rock climbing wall and someone put their hand on my mouth. He told me to be quiet and follow him or he would do bad things. His voice was scary so I listened."

Frank reflexively pulled Jamie closer to him.

"After that he took me to the woods and…and I tried to run, because I saw who he was. I had seen him on the news earlier this morning. But he grabbed my arms and pulled me back. T-then he started moving his hands." Jamie started to cry again. "A-and he pulled down my zipper and he…touched me." He started shaking. "Then those police officers came and told him to put his hands up, but he just ran. That's when Erin came and hugged me."

The officer turned off the recording. "Thank you so much Jamie. You were a big help. Mine and your daddy's friends caught the mean guy and he's never going to hurt anyone again. "Said the officer. "Thank you so much Frank. And I'm so sorry."

Frank nodded "Thank you as well Matt. I'm going to take him home, he needs to rest I think."

Jamie stood, and Frank picked him up, carrying him to the car and buckling him in. Once they were driving, Frank looked back into Jamie's seat and realized he had fallen asleep. He smiled softly at how innocent he still looked, even after all that had happened to him today. He prayed that Jamie would get through this and quietly whispered. "I love you, Jamie."

 **Author's Note: And there you have it. This chapter was sentimental for me because this actually happened to a friend of mine when he was young. I hope you liked it, and please help me because I am out of letter ideas, only four more left! Please review, I appreciate feedback very much. Just please, if you have criticism, don't be rude about it, it doesn't help anyone. Alright, so please review, and I shall see you next time, my lovelies.**


	23. W is for Winter Storm

Author's note: Hey there guys. So this chapter isn't exactly planned out so really I'm just going to wing it for now because why not? I appreciate all of the feedback I have been getting recently, so thank you guys for that. This chapter is based on a dream I had, one of my nightmares actually, which is honestly pretty weird considering I live in Florida. Ha-ha. I am sad because no new episode last Friday, and there's only two left for this season . I got a request for a teenage Jamie chapter, so I provided. Alright, so anyway I guess here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

W is for Winter Storm

Seventeen year old Jamie Reagan walked down the sidewalk of the strip mall quietly. He was looking for a present, for Sarah's birthday, which was coming up in a couple of weeks. Honestly, he had no idea of what to get her, so he was just wandering to what he knew were her favorite stores to try and find something. Finally, after about an hour, he walked into the last store, the personalized jewellery store. It was family owned, and the Sicilliano family owned several others. They were family friends from the days when his grandfather was still on the force as a patrol officer.

The weather had been raging the last few weeks, as a huge snowstorm had hit New Jersey and Massachusetts the past weekend and was steadily moving north. It wasn't expected to hit until the morning though, so Jamie decided he better go out and get the things he needed before then. However, the storm would hit sooner than expected and cause all kinds of problems. Jamie was enjoying the free time, as his parents hadn't allowed him to take the car out by himself until his 17th birthday, and he used this freedom all the time now.

Jamie stepped into the store and was greeted with the familiar warmness and the scent of cinnamon filling the small room. The carpets were a deep red and the room was lined with example display cases, and the walls covered in different colors, shapes and other things you choose for your custom piece.

"Ah, it's Jamie Reagan. You've grown so much since I've seen you last. When was that?" Said Darien Sicilliano, who was behind the counter.

Jamie smiled at the older man. "The fourth of July, if I remember. You were at the family barbeque. "

"Ah. I believe you are right my boy. What can I do for you today?"

"My girlfriend Sarah, you've met her I believe. Her birthday is in a few weeks and I had no idea what to get her so I decided to come here. You're always good at figuring out that stuff." Jamie said, leaning against the counter.

Darien smiled. "Of course. I remember her, nice little girl you've got. She has some kind of a…fire to her. You're a lucky guy."

"Trust me, I know. She makes me happy. Like the way that Danny looks at Linda, especially now since she's due with their baby in two weeks."

"You're in love boy. You've got it bad. Let's see how we can help you. What kind of jewellery does she like?"

"Pretty much anything except for rings. She hates things restricting her fingers. Well she said she'll wear her wedding ring and engagement ring one day of course, but other than that nada."

"I have an idea. The two of you seem close I am sure you have picture of the two of you somewhere right?" Darien asked.

"Well yeah. I keep a picture of her on my nightstand, and she's in some of our family ones as well." Jamie replied.

"What about a nice locket? We could make it heart shaped in whatever color, engrave something on it and find you a nice picture of you two together to put into it. We can encase them in glass and attach it to the locket to it won't fall out."

"That sounds great! Just give me the papers and I'll make all of my choices. How much will it be?"

"How much money do you make at work kid?"

"Eight bucks an hour"

"How about $69.99?"

"But-"

"No buts kid. Consider it a family friend discount. Anything for a Reagan."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you. I'll work on filling these out right away. "He sat down and started filling out the paperwork. He chose a gold, heart shaped locket and decided to engrave the locket with the words "Together Forever", which was the name of a poem she had written him for their last anniversary. Little did he know she would never get this gift. The picture he chose was from last winter, of Jamie kissing her cheek while Sarah scrunches up her nose and smiled.

xxBBxx

Twenty two year old Joseph Reagan glanced out the window anxiously at the raging snow storm "Danny it's getting worse. I can barely see across the street. What if he tries to drive in this?"

"He's smart enough to not try and do that Joe. You seem to forget he's been ranked as number one in his class since pre-school." Danny replied, slightly annoyed.

"Look at this. I don't even think a car could move in this weather. What if-"

The lights flickered for a second, and then went off completely, along with everything else. The internet and phones were down too.

"Damn. Now I bet he is trapped wherever he is. What if he was trying to drive already? I hope he's okay." Said Danny, going over to look out the window with Joe.

"I hope so too Dan, I really do."

xxBBxx

Jamie frowned when the lights flickered, then went out. 'Good thing I already finished this paperwork' he said to himself.

"Are you alright in there Darien?" Asked Jamie

"Yeah I'm good. The power will be back on eventually. I wonder what made it flip though."

"No idea. I finished this paperwork, I better get going." Said Jamie

"Alright kid. It'll be ready in about a week, I'll call. Make sure you say hello to the family for me." Darien called.

"I will! Keep yourself safe in this storm." Jamie smiled and waved at the man before exiting the store, only to be met with a face full of snow.

"Good lord." He closed the door and squinted, realizing he could only see about three feet in front of him. Sighing, he battled his way through the wind to the car, which he realized he could not start.

"Damn it." He pulled out his cell phone and checked it. No service. It was late already and he knew he had school the next day. Jamie knew he couldn't stay in the car, so he tried going back up to the store. Locked. He figured it would be closed at this late hour, and given the time he'd taken to get to his car and back, Darien was probably long gone by now. So Jamie did the only thing he could think of. He started walking.

He knew the house wasn't more than 7 miles away, so he figured by walking at a relatively quick pace, he could make it in just over an hour. The cold started to get to him right away, but he seemed fine for the first twenty minutes.

Unfortunately, after a while the wind started to pick up even more than it already had, making the heavy jacket he was wearing feel almost invisible. Jamie kept checking his phone periodically to see if he would eventually get service, but he never did. After about forty-five minutes of walking he had to take a break, so he rested against a stop sign. He knew he still had about two and a half miles to go, so he stopped his rest fairly quickly so he could get home as soon as possible. The darkness of night definitely wasn't helping his already snow impaired visibility.

When he finally made it to his street, he felt miserable. He was so cold to the point his body was shaking furiously, he was having trouble breathing and also felt extremely fatigued.

As soon as Jamie reached the driveway, he put all of his energy into getting up and inside as fast as he could. When the door opened he was met with two very concerned and shocked faces.

Jamie could only feel numbness as his two brothers approached him. He heard one of them yell for their mother, while they both tenderly laid him down on the couch. He was finding it hard to breathe or form words, wanting to talk to them, to say anything. The only word he could form came out as a whisper "Cold. "He could feel himself getting weaker, as the concerned faces of his family hovered above him. He felt someone lay something on his body, a blanket he suspected. The last thing he heard was his oldest brother calling his name before he blacked out.

xxBBxx

By nine o' clock, Joe and Danny had started pacing the living room, and the rest of the family had started getting anxious. Patrols had been called in, so Frank knew he couldn't have any officers keeping an eye out for him. Mary had busied herself by making hot chocolate for everyone, being sure to leave an extra mug out for when Jamie got home. Even Nicki was concerned, asking every so often about the whereabouts of "Uncle Jam-Jam." Henry, Linda and Erin were all offering silent prayers.

Their prayers were answered when at precisely 9:14, the teenager stumbled into the house. Joe and Danny were immediately on the shivering boy, trying to get something out of him. "Mom!" Called Joe, trying to get the attention of his family. As the two boys laid him down on the couch, they tried to assess Jamie's situation.

"He's pale and his lips are blue. Jamie can you say anything?" Joe asked worriedly. His baby brother's eyes were unfocused, and he was wheezing.

Linda came in and draped blanket over Jamie's midsection, knowing from nursing school a hypothermic patient needed to be warmed up in the core first.

"Cold." Whispered Jamie, and they knew he was fading fast. His eyes started to close.

"Jamie!" Yelled Danny, trying to revive his brother, to no avail.

"What the hell? Dad, is the car out there?" asked Erin

Frank went and opened the front door and looked outside. "Nope. God, he must have walked here."

"Idiot" muttered Danny, but they all knew his anger was just out of fear.

"He needs a hospital. I'm seeing signs of hypothermia. "Perked up Linda, who even with her rather large stomach jumped into motion to help the young Reagan.

"Jam Jam?" Asked Nicki, who crawled up onto her uncle, trying to get him to wake up.

"Not now sweetheart. Is there any way to get an ambulance out here?" Said Erin, stroking Jamie's hair lightly.

"No. We'll probably have to wait until this settles down a bit. We had to pull out patrols, they won't be able to get in an ambulance out here." Sighed Frank.

The rest of the family anxiously sat in the living room, trying to slowly warm up the unconscious boy on the couch.

xxBBxx

Luckily, after about a little over an hour, the storm had cleared enough that an ambulance was able to come out to the house and take Jamie to the hospital. Linda had been keeping close watch on him, and had reported that his body temperature, while still below recommended, had increased some since he arrived at the house.

The paramedics instantly loaded him into the ambulance, saying they've had several hypothermia calls all night. Mary rode with him in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, the family following close behind in their cars.

xxBBxx

It took almost an hour and a half for a doctor to come out and brief them, yet the whole family immediately tensed when he made his way into the waiting room. Nicki had even stayed awake, wanting to see her uncle.

"For Jamison Reagan?"

The whole family stood up, and the doctor was slightly overwhelmed by all of them, but started to speak anyway. "He's going to be fine." The entire family visibly relaxed.

"His body temperature was deathly low when he was brought in, the only reason he lived was thanks to you guys trying to warm him up at the house. His temperature is looking good, around 97 right now, but he'll be back to normal shortly. He's a bit stuffy but that's due to the rapid temperature, change that should also go away. He's still asleep right now but should be waking up in the next half an hour or so, you can all go see him if you like. Room 307" With that, the doctor walked away. The whole Reagan clan immediately went to room 307.

xxBBxx

When Jamie opened his eyes, he took a deep breath, shivering slightly. Joe and Danny were immediately at hi beside, on either side.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Asked Danny, placing a hand on Jamie's forehead.

"Tired, and a little bit cold, but it's much better than it was." He said, smiling.

"What the hell were you thinking, walking in that weather?" Asked Joe.

"I had already left the place and realized the car wouldn't start. I checked my phone and realized I had no service. By the time I went back up to the store it was closed. I didn't want to sit in the car for god knows how long. "Jamie yawned.

"We're just glad you're okay little brother." Said Danny

"Yeah." Chorused the whole family.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Jamie cracked a smile and fell back asleep.

Author's Note: Yay so there you go. I added in a little bit of protective Danny and Joe in there, because everybody needs that in their lives right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there's only three left! That means enjoy it while you can. Please read and review and give me any suggestions, letter or otherwise. Alright, until next time my lovelies.


	24. X is for Xtra Small Battery

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies, how are you guys today? The season is almost over and frankly, that makes me pretty sad. What do I do about it? Write fanfiction! Alright so this chapter probably won't end up being very long, and I apologize, because my idea for this chapter isn't very interesting but it was the only thing I could come up with in this mind of mine. I know it's not exactly proper spelling either but I hope you can get past that. Alright, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **X is for X-tra Small Battery**

At three years old, Jamie Reagan felt like he was in the prime of his life. Everywhere he went, people fawned over him, those giant eyes that melted your heart and his chubby little cheeks. He had always gotten plenty of attention, and he loved it. Most of his time was spent toddling about after his family, his older siblings included.

None of them ever remained angry at Jamie for longer than a few minutes, because he was so darn cute and they knew he never meant to do anything wrong. That's why his swallowing spree hadn't come to a stop. Jamie was constantly intrigued by shiny things, like the key to his dad's liquor cabinet or one of the coins from Danny's collection.

This day in particular was trudging along fairly boring. All of his siblings were at school and his father was at work, so the only people there was to play with was his mother and grandmother, who were both cleaning.

Jamie was helping of course, his mother had set him up with the task of dusting all of the doorknobs, which was easy enough. When he was in the living room, he noticed something shiny on the little table next to the couch, which housed a lamp.

Jamie trotted over to the table and looked at the shiny object. It was small and round, and it looked like a miniature, thicker version of a coin. "Oooo" He grinned.

Just then. His grandma Betty came into the living room. "What have you got yourself into little one?"

Jamie held up the battery to her. "This!" He grinned

"Be careful sweetheart. That's my hearing aid battery. It can hurt you if you're not careful little one." Betty said, ruffling the child's hair.

"Okay gramma!" Jamie said. He examined the battery for a moment, and when his grandmother wasn't looking. He stuck it in his mouth, and swallowed.

At the sound of a sudden gasp behind her, Betty quickly turned around. The battery, having stayed in Jamie's throat, wasn't suffocating him but was causing extreme discomfort.

"Mary!" Betty yelled, picking Jamie up and laying him on the couch.

Mary came rushing in the room "What's wrong?"

Jamie started whining and fussing, trying to swallow but frustrated that he couldn't get the battery to go down.

"He swallowed my hearing aid battery. I don't think he's choking on it but I think it's still in his throat."

"Oh god. Alright. We have to get him to the hospital. Those things can rupture and spread chemicals throughout his body. If you'll get him to the car, I can call Frank." Mary said frantically.

"Alright. C'mon little one." Betty picked up the squirming boy gently.

Mary rushed into the kitchen to get the phone.

xxBBxx

Detective Frank Reagan was sitting at his desk, filling out some paperwork. He had just closed a case and was working on the final touches. Finally, after paper after paper, he put the pen down and sighed in relief. He had planned on going home to surprise his wife, mother and youngest son and visit them for lunch. Turns out he would be the one surprised. As he was picking up his things to go to his car, his phone rang.

Frank answered, slightly annoyed "This is Reagan." He said.

"Frank." Said the person on the other line. He froze. Just the tone in his wife's voice startled him.

"What's wrong Mary?" He asked cautiously.

"It's Jamie." What? There are countless things it could be this time. He was notorious for being a little ball of energy, which resulted in multiple trips to the emergency room after falls down the stairs and running into things. He also was a rather curious child, which also led to him doing dangerous things or the worst. The swallowing.

"Frank, he swallowed one of the batteries to your mom's hearing aid. We're taking him to the hospital now. "

Frank got queasy. He knew what those batteries could do to anyone, he's seen it with his own eyes. "Alright. Mary I'll pick up the kids. They'll be upset if we don't take them to the hospital, especially if…god forbid it."

"I know Frank. Betty's got him strapped in the car now. I'll see you." She hung up.

"Sarge, I need to take a personal"

"What is it this time Reagan?"

"Jamie swallowed a battery."

"Jeez. Alright. Go Reagan. I hope he's alright"

"Thanks Sarge!" Frank called as he left.

Frank drove to the middle school first, to pick up Danny. When they were in the car. Danny got curious.

"I don't have a doctor's appointment today, what is this about?" Danny asked, with that signature attitude most kids his age had.

"I'll tell you later, after we pick up Joe and Erin." Frank said.

Danny shifted nervously in his seat. His dad was never this distant, unless something was wrong. And why would they be leaving school unless something was wrong? His first thoughts went to his grandparents, who he knew were up there in age and something could happen to them at any time.

After Frank had Joe and Erin in the car, he took a deep breath. "I need you kids to relax alright? Something happened with your brother"

"Jamie? Is he okay?" Asked Erin

"I don't know yet. He swallowed a battery. "

This shocked the rest of the family into silence, anxiously waiting to arrive at the hospital.

xxBBxx

As Mary drove, she couldn't help but tear up at the whimpers and gasps for air her youngest was making in the backseat of the car. It broke her heart to know her baby was in so much pain.

Jamie's throat felt like it was on fire. It hurt to breathe but he knew he had to anyway. When he was finally able to draw a big enough breath, he called out "Mama!" He whined, squirming but his grandma had a hold on him.

"He's not looking too good, are we getting close?" Asked Betty

"Almost there. Frank is picking up the kids and bringing them."

When they arrived at the hospital, they immediately carried Jamie into the emergency room. "Someone help us! He swallowed a battery"

Some nurses came over and laid Jamie on the stretcher, who was agitated and scared at all of the commotion around him. He kept trying to move but the multiple hands holding him down just made him cry louder. They wheeled him away, and Mary could still hear his cries when they were at the end of the hall.

Betty led the trembling mother over to a chair, who put her face in her hands. "What kind of mother am I? I keep letting him swallow these things. What if he doesn't make it? What am I going to do?"

"Mary. You have been such a good mother to the four of them. You can't watch him at every second, he's a kid. He learns by eating. He'll be alright. He's in good hands now."

"I know. I just worry. I love all of my kids equally, but he's the baby you know. And with him being so small for his age…I worry. Especially when he starts school. "

"I know you worry, I worry about my grandkids too. Trust that god will provide."

"Thank you."

"Anytime dear."

xxBBxx

Frank arrived with the other three children about half an hour later, just after the doctor had left after updating the two women.

"Mommy!" Yelled Joe, rushing over to his mother, who was still sitting in the chair. Mary hugged him tightly "Hi my babies. Oh god. Thank you for bringing them Frank."

"It's not a problem. Do we know anything?" Frank replied, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"You just missed the doctor. He was here not too long ago. They took Jamie to surgery to try and get it out. They said they don't know if his throat will have permanent damage yet. They don't know how long it will be until he's house. They're hoping the battery doesn't start to leak." Mary said, hugging her husband tightly.

"It will be alright Mary. He's a smart little kid."

xxBBxx

For two hours, the Reagan family waited anxiously for any word. Mary took to keeping close tabs on her other three children, who were all off in their own little worlds. Everyone was visibly worried, and even some officers had come to pay their respects to the PC's grandson.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the doctor came back out and stepped up to them. Frank and Mary stood.

"How is he doc?" Asked Frank.

The doctor smiled "He'll be fine. We managed to get the battery out before too much could leak, it was only about a millimetre. None got into his bloodstream so he's alright. As for permanent damage to his throat, there shouldn't be any, but he won't be able to talk for a few days. His throat is probably extremely sore, so be careful what you feed him. I think he would much enjoy some ice cream. He's asleep in recovery right now but once we move him up to a regular room I can come get you and let you know it's okay to go see him."

Mary sighed in relief and hugged the doctor spontaneously "Thank you! Thank you for saving my baby."

"You're welcome ma'am. Just doing my job." The doctor smiled and left.

Frank and Mary walked over to the rest of the family and all who had come to visit.

"He's going to be fine." Frank said, causing the tension in the air to fade away. "They're going to move him up to a room as soon as he wakes up. He's in recovery right now."

"We get to go see him right?" Asked Joe, who looked up at his parents desperately.

"Of course Joe. I'm sure he really wants to see you guys." Mary said, smiling.

Frank and Mary sat down with the rest of the family and waited patiently for the doctor to come back and tell them they could go see the youngest Reagan.

xxBBxx

Jamie's throat felt like it was on fire. He couldn't see anything, all he saw was black. He realized his eyes were closed but he didn't have the energy to open the, his eyelids were too heavy. He shifted slightly, curling into a ball. It hurt to breathe but there was something pushing oxygen into his nose anyway, so he stayed the way he was.

Stretching, he opened his eyes slowly, scared when he realized he was in a room he didn't recognize and a man in front of him he didn't know. Jamie whimpered, causing the man to walk over to him.

"Shh it's okay little guy. I'm a doctor. I helped you. I know your throat probably hurts, we'll get you some ice cream. Would you like that?" Said the man

Jamie nodded weakly.

"Alright. We'll move you to an even cooler room with a TV and then your family will come see you."

At hearing about his family, Jamie immediately smiled. The doctor handed him a little cup of ice cream and a spoon.

As he was wheeled up to a new room, Jamie ate his ice cream happily while looking around. He waved to each of the passing doctors and nurses in the hallway, and pepped up even more when they got him to his room, which had a pretty view of the parking lot.

After the nurses left him, he watched the TV that was in his room. After about twenty more minutes or so, his family filed in, one by one, causing a grin a break out on his face. His parents immediately went to each of his sides, Mary stroking his hair gently. "My baby." She whispered.

"Jamie, you've got to stop swallowing things. It can be dangerous okay?" Frank said.

Jamie nodded, taking a sip of water.

"Besides." Danny said "What could you use that talent for anyway?"

Everyone laughed, happy that Jamie was okay.

 **Author's Note: Yay there's that chapter. Can you believe we only have two more left? I'm excited to end this story and move on though, because I've got some great ideas stirring in this weird little head of mine. Please read and review, I need letter suggestions for y and z because I have absolutely no idea what to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! As always, I shall see you next time my lovelies.**


	25. Y is for Yukon

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. This idea actually came from a friend of mine who was helping me come up with ideas and I asked her to lookup things for the letter Y. I have been getting good feedback, including that my past few chapter have been disappointing in linking my ideas with the actual chapter, so I apologize for that. It's just these last few letters it's hard to come up with things that will work. Alright. Here goes nothing I suppose.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**_

 _ **Y is for Yukon (As in the car)**_

Twenty two year old Jamie Reagan was happily driving through New York on a sunny, Friday afternoon in mid-May. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, just the warm sun beating down on his silver Yukon, and miles of road in front of him. He was driving home from Harvard for the summer, and also for his oldest nephew's Kindergarten graduation ceremony. It was a surprise for the whole family, as he hadn't told anybody he was coming home a week earlier than expected for the summer.

He had been there for Nikki's, so he wanted to be the good uncle he was and not miss out on this big milestone. Jamie was planning on staying in a hotel that night so he could show up at the ceremony the next day as a complete surprise, without being a burden to anyone else he knew.

He had packed all of his things the previous night, so that when he had finished his last class for the day, he could just go pick it up and hit the road. So that's where he was now, driving patiently to get home. It would be nice to get off a week early, he had to admit, even though it had put him under loads of stress. It meant he had to take all of his finals back to back to fit them in in time for him to leave, but it had been worth it.

Jamie was driving behind a large truck when it happened. It was lucky he had been paying attention, or it could have been a lot worse. A car behind Jamie got into the lane of oncoming traffic, attempting to pass both him and the truck. Unfortunately, there was a car over there, which swerved in front of the truck, and they crashed. Jamie slammed on the brakes, turned and ran into the truck. Luckily, the hit wasn't major, so the airbag hadn't deployed. He hit the entire left side of his body on the car door, including his head. He heard a crack when his arm hit, and he could feel blood dripping from his forehead.

Breathing heavily, Jamie went to check on the people in the truck and the car. The only person who had been in the truck climbed out, looking pretty good with the exception of some cuts on his face and arm. The woman in the car wasn't too much worse, just what appeared to be some bruised ribs.

After verifying a second time that everyone was alright, Jamie pulled out his phone and called 911. He then went to check the damage to his Yukon, which thankfully wasn't much more than a dent in the front bumper, which could be fixed easily.

xxBBxx

When the first responders arrived, the first thing they did was take everyone's statements. Jamie gave his quickly and did his best to describe the car that had passed them and kept going. After he was finished, they instructed him to go check with the paramedics to see if he needed to go to the hospital or if he could just go on his merry way.

Unfortunately, the paramedics ruled that he needed to get his arm put in a cast, so they put him in the ambulance and drove him to the hospital. The ride felt like it was ages, mostly due to the fact that his injured arm was strapped down, and every time they hit a small bump in the road, pains hot through his entire arm.

After giving Jamie stitches and checking to make sure that his head injury hadn't resulted in a concussion, they took him to get his arm x-rayed. The doctors confirmed that his arm was indeed broken, so they took him to a room to wait. Once the doctor arrived, they casted his arm and gave him a sling. He was glad he was right handed, or else he wouldn't have been able to sign his discharge papers.

Realizing he was only about twenty minutes out of the city and thirty away from his hotel, after he was discharged from the hospital he called a cab to come pick him up. Jamie had the cab take him to the garage, where they had taken his Yukon to fix the damage.

When Jamie arrived, the mechanic told him that it should be all fixed up and ready to take home in about two days. So he signed all of his paperwork, gathered his belongings (which had been in the car), and took off to find a way to get to his hotel.

As Jamie walked down the busy New York City street, he heard a police siren and smiled, wondering if that was either of his brothers. That happiness immediately turned to regret, knowing he wanted to be out there with them. The sun had set by now and the city lights blocked out most of the stars. People were chattering on their phones and window shopping.

It didn't take much for Jamie to remember how much he missed it here. Even in the business of Boston, New York was his home and always would be. He remembered Spencer telling him once that "Home is not where the heart is, it's where your heart longs to be." And his heart longed to be here, in New York. But he had to please his mother. Besides, it wasn't about him now, it was about Jack and his graduation from Kindergarten.

After walking the city aimlessly for around forty-five minutes, Jamie finally made his way down into a subway station and got on a train that had a stop close to where his hotel was. So he lugged all of his stuff onto the train and picked spot close to the back, remembering to stand, because he knew there was always someone who needed to sit more than he did.

When he got off at his stop, it was close to nine. He managed to check into his hotel and find his room. All he did before he collapsed into sleep was change and set his alarm.

xxBBxx

The next morning, Jamie's alarm woke him up what felt like all too early. Sighing, he shut it off and went to the bathroom to shower. He was finding it difficult to move. He looked in the mirror and cringed. The red gash on his forehead, even with the sutures in it, looked angry and bloody. A bruised had formed itself right by Jamie's eye, directly under the cut.

Taking his short off, Jamie winced at the sight of a large bruise all the way down his left side, which thankfully wasn't too dark or he would have to consider going back to the hospital. He showered and got dressed. Checking the time, Jamie realized he had just enough time to go eat some breakfast before he had to go to Jack's school.

Jamie went down to the lobby and grabbed a bagel and some coffee. Sitting down, he ate quietly while watching the news on the TV playing in the small dining area. Another person arrested, another car accident, nothing too interesting. He got bored when he realized he wouldn't see his dad TV today, so he decided to head out to the school.

xxBBxx

In a cozy home on Staten Island, six year old Jack Reagan was nervously picking at his toast.

"Jack honey, eat your toast. We have to leave soon if we want to get good seats. We promised your Uncle Jamie that we would get good pictured to send to him." Said Linda, going over to her son.

"I wish he was here." Jack frowned.

"I do too, it's different without him at family dinners. He's already been gone a year. But you know if he could've been here, he would've. And remember yesterday morning he even called you to wish you good luck, because he knew he had a class this morning and wouldn't be able to. I'm sure he's so proud of you today."

Jack smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so. Now let's go. We really have to leave now, your dad and Sean are already in the car."

"Yes mommy"

xxBBxx

When Jamie arrived at the school, he couldn't help but feel out of place. The ceremony was taking place in the school gym, so he just found a seat in between two families, but it was in direct view of the stage, so he knew his nephew would see him as he got his little certificate.

Looking around, he found the rest of his family seated a section over, and a row down. Jamie smiled when he saw them, wishing he could just run up and hug them all, but he knew he had to wait to make this surprise great. After about five more minutes, the music started and the little children started parading in.

xxBBxx

As Jack scanned the crowd, he found his family smiling at him. Jack smiled and waved back to them, suddenly feeling much more confident. The principal gave his little speech, then it was time to hand out the certificates.

Name after name was called, and after a while they eventually reached the letter R. "Jack Reagan." Called the principal.

Jack walked up to the stage, and that's when he saw him. His uncle Jamie, with a grin of pride on his face, despite the sling on his arm and the mark on his head, Jack's grin widened when he locked eyes with Jamie, and Jamie put his finger on his lips, letting him know not to tell anyone he was there.

After the ceremony was over, all of the kids made their way outside followed by the families that had come in support. After about five minutes, Jack spotted his mother, and he ran to her, waving his certificate in the air. "Lookie what I got!"

Danny smiled and ruffled his oldest's hair. Amazing bud, I'm so proud of you."

Jack smiled and everyone crowded, Linda with the camera. "I know you don't want to take pictures Jack but we have no."

"But mom-"

"Don't but me. Don't you want to do something nice for your uncle Jamie?"

"Mom just let me-"

"No Jack. Get in there." Linda persisted.

Just then an all too familiar voice sounded from beside the Reagans. "I think what he's trying to say is that you won't need to send any pictured to Uncle Jamie."

Jack grinned "Uncle Jamie!" Three small voiced chorused, and immediately Jack, Nikki and Sean ran to their uncle, hugging him tightly.

Jamie winced slightly due to his side but smiled through it, hugging all of them back. "Surprise"

The entire family was slightly shocked at Jamie's appearance. His stitches, sling and bruise widened eyes, but in that time it didn't matter. Hugs were given out, and everyone was all smiles, until Danny had to ask.

"I think you owe us a pretty good explanation kid."

"Yeah well. I managed to squeeze all of my finals into this week, so I would be able to come home early. I wanted to be here for Jack's big day so I decided to surprise you all. So after my last class yesterday, I started on my way home. But when I was driving, there was a minor accident. I'm okay though."

"Hell Jamers, this is a nice surprise but you look like someone killed you in the ring." Joe said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know. I'm doing alright though." Replied Jamie, before kneeling in front of Jack. "Hey kid, you did well today. You're growing up little one. I'm so proud of you."

Jack smiled and hugged his uncle tightly.

"Well we're all glad you're home." Said Erin

"I'm glad too sis."

"How'd you manage to get out of that accident so clean son?" Asked Frank.

"I slammed on the breaks, and the car responded pretty quickly so I managed to not hit the truck in front of me at a very fast speed." Replied Jamie

"See Mary, I told you that that Yukon was a safe bet." Said Henry

Mary just rolled her eyes, and the rest of the family laughed.

 _ **Author's Note: So there you have it. I now this chapter was a little rushed, but I wanted to get everything in. I'm actually using this chapter as a chapter in another story but that's beside the point. It also wasn't too whumpy which I hope you didn't mind, my last chapter won't be too extreme either, because I wanted to wrap things up somewhat light-hearted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I shall see you next time my lovelies.**_


	26. Z is for Zebra

**Author's Note: Wow here we are already, the final chapter. It's been four months and I am excited that you have all been on this ride with me. I've had people ask if I would now go backwards from Z-A and that answer is no, I had enough trouble coming up with ideas the first time around. But I will be debuting a new story at some point in the near future, so stay tuned. This chapter is not exactly actual hurt, but I figured we needed some partner fluff so let's go for it. Alright, here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **Z is for Zebra**

At twelve years old, Jamie Reagan knew that R-rated movies were probably not something he should be spending his time watching. Even though he was fairly mature for his age and smarter than his siblings were at twelve, it still wasn't a very good idea. Yet here he was, on his living room couch watching a movie called Striped, which was about a group of zebras in a zoo that killed their keepers after the zoo closed at night.

As the movie progressed, the zebras got braver, until the point they started ravaging innocent zoo-goers in broad daylight. Jamie knew this was improbably, but his brain was pointing him in another direction. He was home alone for the evening, so he decided he'd do something to rebel for once in his life, considering he was the golden child.

When the movie ended, Jamie was more rattled than he should've been. To be fair, the CGI had been pretty good, and pretty violent. He only hoped he never had to go to the zoo again. That night, after everyone had come home, his mother instructed him to go to bed early, because they were going out the next day for Joe's birthday. They wouldn't say where though, because "it has to be a surprise." Like he would tell his brother whatever they were planning.

As Jamie laid in bed however, he couldn't find it in him to go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the bloody face of that zebra, wanting to ravage him with his teeth. The sight wouldn't get out of his mind, and by the time he actually managed to sleep, the zebra found him in his sleep. Little did he know, that the animal would haunt him again years later, after they went to the zoo for Joe's birthday.

xxBBxx

"You've got to let me set you up Reagan. I know my way with women, don't you trust me?" Asked officer Vinny Cruz, while he and his partner were sitting in their hot patrol car one early afternoon.

"I do just fine on my own, Officer Cutie Pie." Responded Jamie, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Apparently not fine enough, because you haven't gone on a date since that friend of yours was in town. The superhero lawyer chick."

"Dana? We're not exactly serious..."

"Yeah Reagan I know, that's why I'm trying to help."

"I don't need help Cruz, everything's good."

Vinny rolled his eyes "Suit yourself Reagan."

Just then a message from central cracked up onto the radio. "Central to 12-David."

"12- David go "Replied Jamie, looking over at Vinny.

"We have reports of a child stuck in an animal cage at Central Park Zoo, you two are the closest unit. We're not entirely sure on the situation right now."

"12-David show us responding." Jamie said and sighed "I hate zoos."

Jamie flashed back to that trip to the zoo they took for Joe's birthday that year and trembled. He remembered the amused faces of his family as he had a near heart attack standing in front of those zebras. He remembers his brothers teasing him for having an "irrational fear." He also remembered the disappointed looks on his parents' faces when he told them that he had watched the zebra movie without permission, tears streaming down his face. He remembered Joe and his sister comforting him as they led him away from the zebras. He had never been to a zoo since that day.

As the two of them pulled up, they flashed their badges at the admission line and walked in.

The head zookeeper approached Jamie and Vinny with a distressed look on his face. "This little girl just squeezed through the bars to the zebra pen and we haven't been able to get her out. We didn't know what else to do."

Zebra. Jamie froze.

"We'll do what we can, don't worry, we'll figure something out. Reagan here is pretty good with kids, so he may have better luck." Said Vinny

"Yeah. Yeah maybe I will." Jamie swallowed down the fear wallowing in his throat, knowing it was irrational and he had nothing to be afraid of.

As he walked through the zoo to the all too familiar zebra enclosure, Jamie's breathing became sporadic, his heart rate increased and he could feel a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. He told himself to stop worrying, that there was nothing to be afraid of.

As Jamie and Vinny approached the area, there were many terrified and curious spectators surrounding the entire vicinity. The two officers pushed their way through the crowd up to the fence, where they assessed the situation. The little girl was up in a tree, and the zebra circling beneath it. The sight made Jamie sick to his stomach, so he took a deep breath. "I'm going to have to go in there. I won't be able to do anything from here Vin." Jamie turned to the parents of the girl, who were clutching each other desperately. "What's her name?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Emma." Said the mother weakly.

"I don't like this Reagan. Alright, but I'm calling for backup and a bus just to be safe. Good luck in there." Replied Vinny. Jamie climbed the fence and hopped down.

'Don't be afraid, it's just a zebra.' He thought to himself, doing his best not to throw up. Slowly, Jamie started walking towards the tree, keeping his moves slow and cautious. He stopped about ten feet away from the zebra, who didn't acknowledge his presence at all. He looked up into the tree to see if he could spot the little girl.

And there she was, no older than five. She had light brown, wavy hair and those deep brown eyes that just stared into yours and turned your heart to liquid. The girl was looking down at him, and Jamie offered a small smile.

"Hi there Emma. My name is Officer Jamie. Your mommy and daddy miss you. They sent me over here to help you because they miss you so much okay?" Jamie said gently, keeping one eye on Emma and the other on the Zebra, who at this point had stopped circling the tree and was now looking at him, making Jamie shiver.

Emma nodded slightly, her trembling body holding onto a branch for dear life. "Jammie?" She asked, making Jamie's heart break.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." Came the words. It was just above the whisper, but Jamie could see the fear in the girl's eyes as she said it, and he knew he had to get her out of there quickly.

"It's okay to be scared. Guess what? I'm scared too. Even adults and police officers get scared sometimes." Jamie smiled.

"Okay. I want my mommy." Replied Emma

"I know sweetness, I'm doing the best I can." Jamie slowly got closer to the tree, and his life flashed before his eyes when the zebra took a swipe as his with his hoof, hitting him on the side of the face. He could hear the distressed gasp form the crowd, the cry from his partner, and the scream from the girl in the tree. Jamie made sure to get off of the ground quickly, even though his face hurt. His nightmares from years ago suddenly came rushing past, as the zebra took off away from the tree.

Jamie saw this as an opportunity to save the girl so he walked up to the tree. "Hey. I'm fine see, everything's okay." He put his arms up. "Can you slide to me? I promise I'll catch you and then I'll take you to go see your mommy and daddy alright?"

The girl nodded and pushed herself to the edge of the branch. She hesitated for a moment, and he could hear only the nature, the crowd of people was silent while she waited to make the drop. Finally she jumped, and Jamie caught her in his arms, holding her close to him. Strangely, the girl gave him a slight sense of comfort, knowing that still neither of them were safe from that raging zebra until they were over the fence.

Jamie walked quickly, feeling the blood start to run down his face from the wound the zebra gave him. He noticed several people were filming this experience. Jamie continually looked around for the zebra, and noticed that it had taken refuge a ways away, giving him the time he needed to get himself and Emma over the fence.

"You're going to have to hold on really tight now okay?" Jamie said, to which Emma just nodded and tightened her grip on him in response. Taking a deep breath, Jamie looked once more over at the zebra, who was angrily pacing by his food source. He looked up at the fence and put both hands on it, and started to climb.

When he made it to the top and swung over to the other side, instant relief flooded through his body. Once he started climbing down with the little girl in his arms, the crowd of people, including his partner, started to clap and cheer.

Finally he hit the ground and was able to let out a deep breath. The zebra was long gone and couldn't do anything to him again. Jamie set Emma down, who immediately ran to her mother's open embrace. Her dad came up to him "Thank you. So much, if you hadn't been there, I don't know what would've happened. Thank you for saving our baby girl."

Jamie just nodded "It's my job sir. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Vinny came up to him. "C'mon camera boy, let's get that head of yours checked up. I'm surprised your thick Irish head even bled Reagan."

Jamie fake-chuckled. "Ha-ha. Let's just go, because this is starting to hurt."

"You are looking a little pale there buddy, you sure you're fine?" Asked Vinny.

"Yeah I'll be okay." In all honesty, the discoloration in his face was probably due to the worry that that god damn zebra was going to eat his face off. Vinny led Jamie over to the ambulance and sat him down on the back so that the paramedics could take a look at him.

"You're in luck, officer. This doesn't need stitches. I'm just going to clean this up a bit and put a bandage on it and you should be free to go. You should, however, keep in clean and changed and have someone watch over you, make sure that hit wasn't a concussion, but right now the evidence doesn't point to anything like that." Said the paramedic, getting out his supplies.

"Whew Reagan, close one there. You're a hero you know that? You're going to be on the news tonight I bet. Now tell me what all of that paleness as really about." Vinny said.

And so Jamie explained the story. The movie he had watched without his parents' permission. The nightmares. The freak out Jamie had had at the zoo the next day. When he finished, Vinny was laughing.

"Of all of the things Jamie Reagan could be afraid of. Zebras. I can't believe that. But it makes sense I guess, after hearing about that movie. I vaguely remember that. But you'll be okay partner?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Being afraid of something Reagan. It's okay." Vinny smiled.

 **Author's Note: WOW I finally made it to the end of this story. I wanted to try something without the family this time, and I hadn't written anything yet with Vinny. Anyone catch on my last line? When you get the reference you'll probably be sad though. On other news, wasn't that season finale pretty damn good? We had good Jamie scenes. Don't unfollow this story, because I will be adding another chapter- a preview to my next story that leaves ideas for prompts open. As this comes to an end, another thing begins. And as always, I'll see you next time my lovelies.**


	27. Hey guys

Hey guys, this won't be a section of the story but rather a very detailed description. In season 1 episode 17, the one where Danny's investigating a dead Marine, Jamie mentions to Renzulli that during his junior year, he went on a trip to Europe. He claimed he was "the first Reagan man to leave the country without carrying a gun." Now he didn't specify whether this was his junior year of high school or college, or why he went there. That's where this story comes in. I was surprised to find there were no stories about this, at least none I could find, so I'm going to write one. First I need to decide whether I'm doing high school or college, (if I did high school, I could do 9/11). Also, I have a few ideas for things that he does or that happen to him while he's over there, but I'm leaving this open to suggestion or prompts. So review or PM me if you want to leave me an idea. Also let me know whether you want to see high school or college. I don't know when this story will debut, hopefully soon. And as always, see you next time my lovelies.


End file.
